Patterns of Love
by CSIdestiny
Summary: Calleigh and Eric would like to think they have an amazing life.They have awesome friends,a great job and a beautiful baby girl.Then there's the serial killer who's targeting the lab and threatening all of that.What's going to happen now? PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Patterns of Love**_

_**Timeline: Season 7 and beyond  
**_

_**Author: CSIDestiny**_

_**Genre: Depends...could touch on all genres**_

_**Summary: Sequel to When the True Feelings Come Out. Starting off, Calleigh and Eric are on their honeymoon. Better plot as it goes on, promise its a good story xD

* * *

**_-Chapter 1-

"I can't believe Natalia would buy me this," Calleigh said, holding up a lingerie set. "This is...wow." They were on the plane, a private plane, opening their wedding gifts. The private plane itself was a gift from Horatio.

"I think she knew what she was doing," Eric said, a sly smile forming on his lips. "The perfect wedding gift for you."

"Oh Eric, of course you would want to see me in it." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "We'll be in Barbados in half an hour. I'm so excited. There's no one else I'd rather spend this time with." Calleigh leaned over and placed a kiss on Eric's lips.

Eric leaned in as well but captivated her lips with his, nipping on the bottom gently and sucking on it. Calleigh couldn't resist herself either and what was intentionally supposed to be a peck, turned into a full blown, full of heat and passion, kissing session. Their eyes closed as Calleigh placed one hand behind Eric's neck and he moved his arm around Calleigh's waist.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart from each other as the plane began to land. In less than two hours, they were on the little, beautiful island that would be their home for the next five days while they spent their honeymoon.

Eric pulled Calleigh's bag from the plane and they walked through the tiny airport and towards the front where a trolley bus would lead them to the hotel.

"Right this way," one of the local helps said, grabbing onto Calleigh and Eric's suitcases. "The Island of Barbados welcomes you."

Calleigh smiled at Eric and climbed inside the trolley. "I think this is cute," Calleigh said, looking around the trolley.

"I'm glad you like it," Eric said. Calleigh was his wife now and he'd rather spend money on a real car to take them to the hotel. But Calleigh loved it so it was cool.

Calleigh leaned into Eric's chest as the other tourists climbed in the trolley, also heading to there destinations. After about ten minutes, the trolley was moving, the warm wind blowing through Calleigh's hair, causing tickles along her cheeks. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up at Eric. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Calleigh smiled, blushing slightly as eyes landed on them. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at their hotel. After making sure everything was straight with their rooms, they headed up to change and within minutes, they were back on the trolley, heading towards the beach.

–

The beach itself was a beautiful, picture perfecting setting. Only on the island would you get white sand, bluer than blue water and a cloudless, sunny sky. Not to mention the gentle warm wind and perfect humidity. It was just awesome.

"Keep your eyes on this, Eric," Calleigh said playfully, "because in the next few months, this is going to be gone." She placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Oh it won't be gone, just expanded, but you'll still be beautiful," Eric said. He finished setting up their blanket under umbrella and setting a picnic basket down.

Calleigh tightened the fabrics of her sarong, securing it around her waist. It was a long, sheer, yellow piece that matched perfectly with her yellow bikini set. Eric also coordinated to Calleigh's outfit. He was wearing yellow swim trunks and a white tank, well he _was _wearing the white tank; he'd pulled it off when he laid down on the blanket. Calleigh laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"What do you think life will be like with a kid?" Calleigh said, running her fingers up and down Eric's torso.

"It'll be complete," Eric said. "I'm not even sure if it could be anymore perfect." He ran a hand through her hair. "I can just see us in the future, us and our baby, having a good time."

Calleigh smiled, shifting positions for the picnic basket. She opened it and grabbed the little container that held her guilty pleasures: chocolate covered strawberries. She took a huge bite out of one of them, picked up another one and fed it to Eric.

Eric ate the strawberry then lightly grabbed Calleigh's wrist and sucked her fingers a little before letting go. That got Calleigh to smile. He smiled. "Taste good. I know what else does," he smirked.

Calleigh blushed red. "Eric..."

"Calleigh..." Eric said, just as shyly as Calleigh. "Lets go back to the room." He pulled Calleigh up gently, gathered their beach belongings and they headed back to the room.

* * *

_**Of course there will be more of the vacation. I'm still working on alot of things. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

They stayed laying in each other arms, planting soft kisses on each other. "The first of many," Eric said, smiling, placing another kiss on Calleigh's forehead.

"Mhmm," Calleigh nodded her head in agreement. She tilted her head up and kissed Eric's chin. She gasped as Eric shifted positions and turned her so she was laying on her stomach. "Relax," Eric said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He started on a slow massage.

"That feels good," Calleigh said, closing her eyes. Oh how she loved this. Calleigh was only a little tensed but Eric was weeding out all the kinks.

"You deserve it," Eric said, smiling. Oh how he could get used to this. Laying in bed with the one he loved, naked, giving her a sweet, tender massage, it was the ultimate sweetness. "We're married. I love that."

Calleigh turned around and looked Eric in the eyes. "You're my love and you mean everything to me. How did I get so lucky?"

"I have been asking myself that same question for months," Eric said. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Calleigh's cheek. "You wanna try going out and doing an activity?"

"Sure," Calleigh said, sitting up on her knees. "First lay down." She positioned herself over Eric's body, running her hands up and down him. Then, Calleigh urged Eric on his stomach, biting at his ear and kissing it better. "I want to give you a massage."

Eric welcomed the massage, grabbing Calleigh's hand every-so-often and placing kisses on them.

After a while, Eric calmed down and started to fall asleep. "Calleigh..." He pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing into her hair. Calleigh melted into Eric's warmth and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

----

Calleigh filed into Eric's arms more as she began to open her eyes. Songs were playing in her head and everything felt like a dream. She opened one eye, peeking around the room until they landed on Eric's arms. His arm was securely around her waist. She looked at him, oh he looked so peaceful, almost as calm as a baby and his breathing was a steady hum. Must be all the jet lag. Calleigh snuggled into him more and tried falling back to sleep, only it was no success. After about fifteen minutes of trying, she finally gently moved Eric's arm and got up. A good stretch would do her some good right now.

It was in the late afternoon and Eric did a last stretch, grasping the sheets of the bed, reaching for Calleigh but...no Calleigh. His eyes shot open on alert but he relaxed when he noticed she was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Calleigh laughed. "Eric, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were pulled up by a rope. That's how fast you shot up in the air," she joked.

Eric moved to the foot of the bed and sat there for a minute. Then he laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh for the past two hours," Calleigh said.

"You ready for lunch?"

"I was thinking we could probably go for a private swim on the deck, what do you think?" Calleigh said. She was so happy about their room. It was a pent house suite with a private deck and small pool. Everything that was just worth their while.

"That's cool," Eric said. "Soak in the sun for a while."

---

A private lunch, on the deck of a yacht, in the middle of the ocean, was well worth the money. Conversation was filled with nothing in particular, just the regular talk. They really didn't know how they were going to spend the honeymoon but they were going to make the most of it. Calleigh tucked hair behind her ear, as a waiter brought out their main course.

"Main course of the island," the waiter said, sitting the plate down on the table. "Enjoy your meal." Eric and Calleigh both thanked the man and started eating. The continued on with there conversation about everything and how life would be once they returned back to Miami.

---

"You feel asleep on me last night," Eric said, stretching in the bed. They'd just awaken and were talking before breakfast. "I said, well Calleigh, how do you feel about that and I heard snoring."

"Oh well, that's payback from yesterday afternoon when you dozed off while I was massaging you," Calleigh retorted playfully. "I didn't want you to fall asleep."

"Well what did you expect with those small soft hands." Eric grabbed them and kissed them. "It was too relaxing."

"Oh Eric," Calleigh said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. She shrieked a little when Eric turned her over and pinned her to the bed, kissing her lips and traveling down her neck. Calleigh moaned a little as Eric moved his lips further down her body, landing at her chest where he played there for a minute.

Calleigh moaned and reached down and wrapped her hand around Eric's piece, going back and forth until Eric moaned and got more hot with her, nipping, pulling, sucking on a nipple until...

"Room service," a voice from the other side of the door said. "I brought the breakfast."

"One minute," Eric said, facing towards the door. He turned back to Calleigh. "I promise we'll finish later." He stood up and pulled on his bathroom and waited for Calleigh to put hers on before he opened the door.

The guy rolled their breakfast in the room. "Your choice buffet," he announced, lifting the top off some plates. "Bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuit and grits along with a side of orange juice."

"Looks delicious," Calleigh said, smiling. "Thanks." Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and Eric did the same.

"Take care," Eric said, ushering the man out the room. "We'll call down and let you know if we need anything else." He closed the door behind the man and turned around and looked at Calleigh. "You wanna eat now?"

Calleigh stripped out of her robe. "Well...I thought we'd finish what we started and worry about food later." She gently pushed Eric back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be fast forwarded to Calleigh and Eric's life before she has the baby. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. _

_Random statement: My finger hurts. I had a hang nail and it had to be taken care of. Now the nail on my middle finger hurts too bad. :\_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the reviews, they are always encouraging x_

-Chapter 3-

* * *

_Essentially, the best part of the honeymoon that still lingered on Calleigh's heart was the little conversations she and Eric had. One of the conversations has been about what they would name their baby. "Sydney," Eric yelled out. "I think that would be a cute name for our baby, if its a girl."_

"_Sydney?" Calleigh said, then thinking over in her head. "That sounds nice."_

"_What would you name our girl?" Eric asked. _

"_I don't know," Calleigh said. "You know how we southerners are. We always add an "Anne" or "Anna" to the end of a name. "But I guess that tradition ends with me. "I won't do it."_

_Eric laughed. "I have a feeling that Calleigh Duquesne is not your name? Hiding something?"_

_Calleigh laughed and playfully nudged Eric in the arm. "Well, you're right, Calleigh Duquesne is not my name anymore. My name is Calleigh Delko." She smiled. "But if you're wondering, yes I grew up Calleigh-Anne Elizabeth Duquesne. That's the name on my birth certificate but I haven't been known as Calleigh-Anne since high school. I made sure of that." She caught glimpse of Eric's smirk. "And I will shoot anyone if they call me Calleigh-Anne now."_

_Eric laughed. "Alright Calleigh-Anne, I won't call you that." He laughed harder when Calleigh nudged him again. "Its not a bad name though."_

"_Yeah I bet," Calleigh said. _

That was eight months ago. Calleigh sighed again. It was almost 3:00am and she hadn't fallen into a good sleep let. The most she slept was for thirty minutes.

"Calleigh, you okay?" Eric asked, placing a hand on Calleigh's stomach.

Calleigh pushed her hair away from her face and yawned. "Eric, I'm so tired. I haven't gotten any sleep tonight and I know I'm in no position to go to work tomorrow, or later today, but its the case. It needs to be closed."

"Calleigh, I want you to take care of yourself," Eric said, pressing a kiss to her hair. He had grown worried of Calleigh earlier at work. They arrived at work at 8:00am and didn't leave work until 8:00pm. A straight twelve-hour shift and Calleigh considered staying later until Horatio saw Calleigh stumbled and informed Eric to take Calleigh home immediately. No nine-month pregnant woman needed to be working for twelve straight hours.

"I am," Calleigh said blushing. "Work still needs to be done though and I'm the best at what I do."

"Of course you are," Eric said, cradling Calleigh. "Now how about you rest some. I can probably talk Horatio into letting you come in later tomorrow after the lunch hour. I'll just come home and pick you up."

Calleigh laughed. They fell into that transition of Calleigh taking some mornings off when once she got sick in ballistics and barfed all over the table. Not to mention, there were times where Calleigh had doctor appointments in the mornings.

"Alright," she said, snuggling into Eric's arms more comfortably.

----

Ryan worked on Trace from the victim's clothes from the warehouse shootout. Just a grimy scene and a case they had been working on for three days now. The results printed as Natalia walked in. "What do you have?" she asked.

"Nothing human, that's for sure," Ryan said. "Trace shows enzymes from a snake. What do you think about that?"

Before she could say anything, Eric walked in the room. "Calleigh filed the bullets and left a note. On the tip of the bullet there was some scales." Eric looked confused. "Calleigh mentioned it in the note."

"It's probably scales from a snake," Natalia said. "Ryan ran trace from the vic's clothes. I'll find out though." She took the little baggie from Eric. "How's Calleigh doing this morning?"

"She's doing okay, she'll probably be in later today. She fought to stay awake as I was getting ready for the day."

"That's good," Natalia said. "Alright, I'll keep you posted." She left out and headed to DNA.

---

"I brought you some chicken soup," Eric said, opening the front door. He dropped it all on the table and swallowed. "Calleigh you okay?"

"Yes...no...yes," she breathed. "Well...I think so. Its happening, she's coming now," Calleigh said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Eric said, picking up the hummer keys, "let me get you to the hospital." He carefully helped Calleigh into the truck, closing it carefully behind her and finally getting in himself. Eric tried to drive carefully but every breath Calleigh made, he stepped on the gas harder. He couldn't bare seeing her in pain a moment longer, although this was good pain. They were about to be parents.

Fifteen minutes later, Eric parked the truck in the hospital parking lot and the hospital personnel came out to assist. Déjá vu. Only this time, Calleigh was conscious and feeling every pain of those hard contractions. The hospital staff rolled her into the ER to prepare her for the delivery room.

* * *

_There's another chapter coming up. All the time I had yesterday, I was able to write 3 chapters. :)_

_Hope you guys enjoy this one. Please review and let me know what you think x]_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"Okay, on the count of three, I need you to push," the doctor said.

Calleigh had been in labor for four hours. The doctors all said that she was lucky being that it was her first pregnancy and first child. Usually, new moms experience labor for hours and hours, sometimes days. Calleigh was glad that it was only four hours. If you asked her, that was too long and she was in far too much pain despite the epidural. She was going to try delivering naturally but the pain was too much and before it was too late to get an epidural, she begged for one. Calleigh braced herself for the push as Eric dabbed her forward with a cool towel.

"Okay, one, two, three," the doctor counted.

Calleigh shifted forward, pushing down as hard as she could. "Ahhh," she cried out. She could basically feel this baby ripping her apart, ripping away her insides. This baby didn't want to come out. It felt as if the baby was holding her hands out and preventing herself from coming down. Basically, the baby didn't budge.

"Okay, breathe, breathe Calleigh," the doctor said. "We're going to break for ten seconds and we'll push again."

Calleigh felt the pressure right there. The pain was dull. She grabbed Eric's hands as the doctor finished counting and instructed her to push harder this time. She shifted forward this time, giving it all she could. This was just killer and the pain was hell but all of that was on the back of her mind. Right now, Calleigh had to get this baby out.

"Alright breathe," the doctor said. "Awesome progress this time. You're crowning so we're going to give it three seconds and push again."

That was all the time Calleigh had to gain enough strength to push again. She shifted forward again, grinding her teeth together as sweat beads popped up on her forehead. "God!" Calleigh yelled as the baby began making its journey into the world. Another push and the baby was out. Calleigh watched as the nurses took her baby across the room to clean her up.

Eric dabbed Calleigh's forehead again. "You did it, we did it," Eric said. Calleigh leaned into Eric's chest, finally leaning back on the pillow and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes again as the nurse made her way over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delko," she greeted. "You two have a healthy six pound, five ounce, baby girl. So," she said, changing positions. "Which one of you want to hold your baby first?"

Calleigh looked at Eric and then back at the nurse. "You can give her to her father first." She watched as the nurse made the transition of the baby from her arms to Eric's. "She's so beautiful," Eric said, he eyes started to tear up.

"We'll be back in later with the birth certificate and a cradle. So..." the nurse said, dragging her speech a little. "I think its time for the new parents to pick a name." With that said, she turned and left the room, leaving Eric and Calleigh alone with the doctor who was cleaning up the after birth and everything with Calleigh.

"Do you want to hold her now?" Eric asked. Of all the work that Calleigh did, he felt that she should have held the baby first.

Calleigh shook her head no. "Just keep her for a few minutes longer. I want to hold her when...well when all of this is taken care of... you know." She pointed to the doctor who was still at the foot of the bed.

"Okay," the doctor said, standing. "Everything is taken care of. You need to rest and if you must be on your feet, you shouldn't be standing for more than twenty minutes." He removed his gloves. "In about six weeks, you'll be all healed. If you have any discomfort though in those six weeks, come back to the hospital immediately." He looked at the baby in Eric's arms. "Babies are always so joyful. Congratulations you two on your baby. A nurse will be back with the birth certificate." He walked out the door.

Calleigh placed her legs down. It wouldn't be long for other staff of the hospital came back to the room for things. One thing, she had to be moved to a regular hospital room soon. Eric handed Calleigh the baby. "She's so precious," Calleigh said, as the baby opened her eyes and blinked around before settling her eyes back on Calleigh.

"Do you still like Jayden Anne Delko, or Jordan Anne Delko or Hayden Elizabeth Delko?" Eric said. "I'm in love with all of the names."

"I know you are," Calleigh said, smiling. "Well she definitely looks like a Jayden or Jordan. You choose the first name but I'll choose the middle name and I definitely love Elizabeth for the middle name."

"Okay, then," Eric said, thinking. "Her name is Jayden Elizabeth Delko. How do you like that?"

"I think that's perfect," Calleigh said, cradling their new baby close to her chest. "Jayden Elizabeth Delko, its perfect."

Eric smiled and sat in the bed with Calleigh, smoothing baby Jayden's hair. They were clearly enjoying their moment of parenthood.

----

_More of the team will be in the next chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think x_


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG, thanks so much for the reviews, they keep me encouraged. x_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter xx Oh and I hope you guys don't mind but I have been fast forwarding the chapters. Don't worry, everyone will still get a chance to see Jayden grow up. xx  
_

-Chapter 5-

* * *

"So new mommy, how does it feel?" Natalia asked, sitting in the guest chair.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered opened and her eyes went straight to the cradle. "I'm feeling fine." Calleigh smiled. "Frequent urination, the occasional sore sharpness...real great."

Natalia smiled. "I'm so happy for you two. You both will be great parents." Natalia's gaze went towards the baby. "She's so pretty, what's her name?"

"Jayden," Calleigh said tiredly, closing her eyes. She was extremely exhausted. Alexx visited her earlier in the day, just an hour after birth to talk to her about everything. It was what Alexx called "girl time, girl talk" and Calleigh did her hardest to keep up, despite how tired she felt. Even now she was fighting her tiredness. "Her name is Jayden Elizabeth Delko," she repeated to Natalia.

"Oh you look so tired," Natalia said, smiling. She set the flowers and balloons on the table. "Just wanted to say have a good rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you then," Calleigh said, closing her eyes, not waiting to fall asleep.

----

"Eggs and toast for breakfast," Calleigh said, stealing a kiss from Eric at the stove. He'd just finish making the eggs and putting them in the plates. The toast popped from the toaster at the same time as Calleigh cradled Jayden to give her a feed.

"Of course," Eric said, turning around and glancing at his two favorite girls. "Bacon too. A complete breakfast for your first day back at work."

Calleigh laughed and then a yawn crept upon her. "I loved my time off. Those six weeks were lovely." Jayden's eyes opened as she focused on her surroundings. "What time are we going to your mom's place?"

They'd made arrangements for Eric's parents to take care of Jayden while they were away at work. His parents took on the challenge with no hesitation. Really it wasn't a problem. Eric's other sisters had kids and his parents took care of them during the day as well. His parents really needed to open a child care center.

Jayden made a noise, almost as if she was protesting to leave and spend the day away from her mom and dad. Her light brown eyes landed on Calleigh's eyes and she pulled on a few strands of Calleigh's hair in one jerky movement.

"Ouch," Calleigh cried playfully. That caused Eric to turn around. "Don't get catty already," Calleigh joked, carefully pulling her hair from Jayden's grasp. Eric came close to them.

"We're going after breakfast," Eric said, placing a plate in front of Calleigh. "Horatio gave us some time to take care of home before we arrive."

Calleigh nodded as she expertly cradled Jayden and held the bottle with one hand, using the other to stuff a piece of bacon in her mouth. Oh yeah, six weeks of practice helped her become an expert at Jayden's feedings.

After their breakfast, Eric burped Jayden while Calleigh packed the baby bag with Jayden's belongings. It was going to be a long day at CSI, at least nine hours at work. They were walking in on a triple homicide case with the killer still on the loose.

----

Calleigh and Eric's car pulled up at the same time as the black, shiny BMW. That car belonged to bad news: Rick Stetler. Eric stepped out the car almost at the same time as Rick. "Morning," Eric said, looking in Rick's direction.

Rick gave a head nod and fixed his tie. He turned his attention to Calleigh who had just stepped out the car.

Calleigh smiled as she raised her eyebrows in a smug way. Oh there was no surprise there. Calleigh and Rick didn't get along with each other and it traveled deeper than all the years where it was just animosity in the lab. Rick had come all the way to Key West and _basically_ tried to ruin she and Eric's vacation, the one that he'd _basically_ set them up on, because he _basically_ put them on suspension. Nope, no surprise at all. Even in the months while she was pregnant, Rick gave Calleigh a hard time. He always found a way to saunter around the lab, especially when there we cases that involved firearms.

They all walked in the building, exchanging no words and silently rode in the elevator. Stetler got off on his IAB floor and Calleigh and Eric rode to the CSI lab floor.

"That man has serious problems," Calleigh commented as they stepped off the elevator.

"You're telling me," Eric said. The two of them headed to the layout room where the other team members were discussing the logistics of this case.

–

"This guy will not stop," Ryan said. "I'm starting to think that maybe the team is being targeted. This morning, there was this note in my mailbox." He pulled the note out from his back pocket and read it.

The note read: _Your team's crime solving percent might be at 100% currently, but what happens when slowly the percentage starts to decrease as each member of this team starts to... to. _

And there was no way to make out the last of the comment. "Its all greasy smudged," Ryan said. "Valera found something similar, only it was in the Police Department box."

"I'll say be careful while you're out and about," Horatio said, placing his elbows on the table. He sighed. If anything happened to his team, he felt ultimately responsible for it. His thoughts broke as the door to the layout room opened, revealing Eric and Calleigh. They were all smiles but the smiles dropped as the noticed the seriousness on the other team members faces.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

Horatio sighed. "Well we have reasons to believe that the team is being targeted by a serial killer."

* * *

_Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Wow, 3 chapters in 2 days. I'm working on Chapter 6 as I'm writing this. So please read and review and let me know what you think. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"We have reason to believe that the team might be targeted by a serial killer," Horatio said, changing positions. He looked down at the note that Ryan handed to him. "Ryan received this in his mailbox and Valera has another on that was sent here..." Horatio was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He stepped away for a second.

Calleigh looked a Eric; a wave a panic went over her but she wasn't ready to give in to that feeling, not just yet. Her gaze landed on Ryan. "You got that in your mailbox?"

Ryan scratched his forehead nervously. "Yeah," he answered. "Look, I'm not trying to scare you on your first day back but for the last few days, Miami have been dealing with a serial killer. Every time we're this close to him, the killer always does something to distract us and..."

"Homicides that close together, he's bound to make a mistake," Calleigh said, nodding her head in assurance. She didn't really want to think of the possibility that a killer was targeting the team, not right now. She had her daughter to live for and no one was going to threaten that position. "Maybe that letter was sent to throw the team off."

"Maybe," Ryan said, looking at Horatio as he came back.

"Tara's on her way to a crime scene. There's been a murder, one that's personal to the staff. One of the lab techs was murdered on twenty-third and Grove drive. Ryan and Eric," Horatio said, looking at the two. "I need you two to go out and process the scene." He turned his attention to Calleigh and Natalia. "Just prepare the lab for when they come back." He looked at Ryan and Eric again. "Keep me posted on everything." He turned his attention down the hall towards the police department. "Excuse me."

"Horatio," Natalia said, calling him back. That caused Calleigh to turn around. "Horatio, who's the lab tech that..um..you know."

"It was Donald Turner," Horatio said, looking from Natalia to Calleigh. "Excuse me."

"Yeah," Natalia said. She looked at Calleigh, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said, forcing a smile. "Just thinking of some theories, that's all. Will you excuse me?" She didn't wait for an answer before she turned and walked away.

"Of course," Natalia said quietly, looking at Valera. She tried to force a smile as well.

"I can't believe he's dead," Valera said, her eyes tearing up slightly. "We were really friends."

"Don't worry. We'll find out who did this. Promise."

---

"Calleigh, you do know that music is soothing to Jayden right?" Eric said, placing a disc in the CD player. He pushed play and..._ "A, you're adorable, B, you're so beautiful, C, you're a cutie in my eyes..." _that song came on.

"Eric," Calleigh laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," he said, looking at the floor. Jayden pushed her leg up and smiled briefly, making a long cooing sound.

"So you like that," Calleigh said babyish, picking the small baby up. Eric sat down on the floor besides Calleigh. "She's really starting to get your eyes." Jayden cooed again and smiled.

"She has your smile," Eric said. "She's learning fast. I'm don't know if I'll be able to keep up."

"You will," Calleigh said, placing a hand to Eric's cheek. "You're doing a great job so far." And as if Jayden agreed, she cooed and smiled again. Eric gave Jayden his finger and she grasped and squeezed it.

The doorbell rang and Eric looked at Calleigh. It was almost eight o'clock at night and they weren't expecting anyone tonight. "I'll get the door," Eric said, already standing and walking to the door. With a glimpse at the peephole, he recognized a familiar face and opened the door. "H, what are you doing around here?" He opened the door further so Horatio could come in.

Horatio walked further into the room and grabbed a seat on the couch. Calleigh picked Jayden up from the blanket on the floor and sat in the arm chair across from Horatio. At the moment, she wished she had longer pants on. Right now, she was barefoot and wearing gym shorts and a tank; a look that was too revealing for a boss to see an employee at any moment.

"Thought I'd come over and see the baby," Horatio said, looking at Jayden.

"Would you like to hold her?" Calleigh said. Horatio nodded yes and Calleigh handed Jayden to him. Eric came back into the living room and stood next to Calleigh.

"Is everything going okay with the case?"

Horatio sighed. "Everything is running cold right now." He stopped when Jayden cooed loudly and kicked her leg out. "She's excited!"

"Yes she is," Eric said.

"There's hardly any evidence in Donald Turner's homicide," Horatio said. "And I don't want this to be a 'wait and see' kind of thing. So I'm going to go home and sleep for a few hours and head back to the job and work with the night shift for a while." He stood up and handed Jayden back to Calleigh. "I'll see you two tomorrow around ten."

"Good night Horatio," Calleigh said, walking towards the bedrooms. "Jayden's getting tired. She's starting to yawn." She left the living room and left the two men to finish up to conversation.

* * *

_**That's it for the chapter. I already have the next chapter written. I can't believe it!! I'm just re-editing and making sure that everything is fine with it. **_

_**Oooh, new CSI: Miami tonight. I'm excited about that. Hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Heads up, things are about to start getting intense and the chapters might be a little longer. I know they have been really short lately. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I proofread but sometimes its hard to catch all the mistakes.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews. They are really encouraging. I'm still getting the plot and everything together, but I've basically figured out what I would want to do with this. Hope everyone enjoy this chapter!**_

-Chapter 7-

* * *

"The bullet was a through and through," Tara said, turning the man's hand and using the pliers to get the bullet out. "We might have caught a break with this one though." Tara focused her attention on the victim's fingernails and scraped skin from underneath. "Skin underneath the nails, this victim put up a fight."

"M.O. is the same," Calleigh said. "I'll get this to DNA." She headed towards the door when Tara called her back.

"Wait a minute," Tara said. She'd made a new discovery. "Fibers. Oh my gosh, look at all of this." The victim's mouth was stuffed with little white fibers. "I never seen fibers at the original crime scene. Maybe Eric and Ryan found something similar."

"Maybe," Calleigh said, trying her hardest to stifle a yawn. For one, she and Eric didn't spend too much time sleeping last night because Jayden didn't want to sleep. Another reason, it was boring just working from the lab. Calleigh wanted to be out in the field. "I'll call them to find out, I'll get the skin to DNA and I'll process the fibers and see exactly where they come from. Thanks." With a smile Tara's way, Calleigh headed back to the CSI floor.

---

Eric flipped his cell phone close and grabbed the camera. "Calleigh says Tara found white fibers inside and around the victims mouth."

"The crime scene didn't have any fibers," Ryan said. "So this is not the original crime scene."

"Wow Ryan, you might've just cracked the case," Eric said sarcastically, putting his kit back in the truck. He was only joking though. But in reality, they were finished processing the scene. "I'll call H and find out what's the pattern between these victims." He pulled out his cell phone and called Horatio. After a few minutes of conversation, he closed his phone again. "Horatio has a map and he's drawing up the connection. He wants us to come back to CSI."

"Okay," Ryan said, setting his kit in the truck and got in himself.

---

Tara finished her examination of the victim and closed the door that kept the bodies. She jumped and froze as she stared at the person on the other side; she stared down the barrel of the gun. "How did you get-"

"Shut up," the assailant said, shoving Tara into the wall hard. She winced in instant pain. He shoved the gun to her forehead.

"Please, don't kill me," Tara said, shutting her eyes tight. She felt the handcuffs go around her wrist and cut hard into her skin. She wanted to scream so bad.

"Oh I won't kill you here," he said roughly. "Then who's going to help us with the other jobs? You're a doctor, we're going to need you," he said rhetorically, pulling her away. "We'll save you for last." He pulled her away and out the building.

---

"Skin from underneath the fingernails is from Ronald Locke," Natalia informed as Calleigh stepped in the lab. "So wherever he is, he'll have scratches as if he's been attacked by a cat."

"I'll say," Calleigh agreed. "The fibers are from a factory right here in Miami. The factory manufacture stuffed toys. Jayden has one, a white sheep..." she drifted off and her face turned white.

"Calleigh what's wrong?"

Calleigh sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead. "What if...Horatio said the team is being targeted...what if..."

"Nothing is wrong," Natalia confirmed, placing a hand on Calleigh's shoulder to calm down. "You hear me, nothing is wrong. You're just having your new mother worries in addition to your post hormones. Everything is fine. You got to believe that, okay?"

Calleigh nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "You're right." She glanced out the glass walls and saw Ryan and Eric walking pass. Both of them entered the DNA lab.

Eric stood by Calleigh, noticing how pale her features were and put an arm around her waist. "_What's wrong?" _he mouthed to her.

Calleigh read his lips perfectly and while Ryan and Natalia were talking, she whispered. "Its Jayden." She noticed how worried Eric was and followed up quickly. "Nothing is wrong with her, I'm just worried. Fibers in the victim's mouth are from the same factory that manufacture the stuff toys we bought for her." She shook her head at how stupid it sounded coming out of her mouth. "I know its stupid but all the talks about how the team is targeted, it makes a new mommy worried."

"And a new daddy," Eric added in. He wanted so badly to hug her, but Rick made his regular rounds on the lab daily and the agreement was "No see, No tell." So as long as Rick didn't see anything, he wouldn't say anything. In exchanged, it would save him the embarrassment of being known as the IAB agent who watches the "Eric and Calleigh" personal video that was in circulation around the department ten months ago. All of the videos were finally destroyed but Horatio was pretty sure that Rick still kept a video. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Nobody knew. "Maybe its just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah maybe," Calleigh said, still a little skeptical.

"I'll call my mom to check on them." Eric couldn't resist himself. He stole a little kiss and whispered in Calleigh's ear. "I'll talk to you later." He left the room and walked down the hall to call his parents. He pulled out his cell phone and nothing. After five rings, he dialed again. Something wasn't right. His parents always answered the phone. After not getting anyone this time, he went back into DNA. "Calleigh," Eric said. "Something is not right."

* * *

**_I'll try to have the the next chapter up tonight maybe. If not tonight then tomorrow for sure. Its already written and is about 90% complete, but I just want to re-edit and make sure that its everything that I will want. _**

**_So what did everyone think of "Divorce Party?" And OMG, next weeks episode Calleigh and Eric and on a plane. Haha even though I pretty much know about it already, ( I really wish I didn't) I can't wait to see it. _**

**_So please read and leave your review on what you think about this chapter xx  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews on this chapter. I promise, I'll limit the cliffy's. _**

**_Your views encourage me more!!  
_**

-Chapter 8-

* * *

"What wrong?" Calleigh said, her facial features turning pale again. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "Is everything alright?"

"They're not picking up the phone," Eric said, trying not to panic. "I'm going over to find out whats wrong. I'll let you know what's going on when I get there."

"Eric, I'm coming with you," Calleigh said, leaving no room for him to protest.

"Alright," Eric said. With one phone call to Horatio, they left the building, jumped in the hummer and headed to Eric's parents house.

After a fifteen minute drive, they finally pulled up at his parents house and as if this was a crime scene, the jumped out the truck slowly and carefully with their weapons drawn. "MDPD," Eric yelled. Calleigh was close behind him with her weapon drawn and checking over her shoulder.

"Eric?" His mother said. In the background, Jayden was startled and crying in response.

Calleigh holstered her gun and went inside to tend to Jayden. "Its okay," she whispered softly, cradling Jayden close to her chest.

"We were worried that something might have been wrong," Eric said, relief coming over his shoulders. "We called earlier but didn't get an answer."

"Oh, sorry," his mother said. "It is possible that we were too busy to really notice the phone was ringing," she said. "Oh look at you two. Two new parents, you two are worried about every little thing. Everything is fine."

"Please mom," Eric began. "Please pick up the phone when we call. Everything is kind of hectic now and it would be nice to have that assurance that everything is fine."

"Alright honey. Do you wanna stay for a while or do you have to leave right away?"

Eric looked at his watch. It was lunch hour. They could spend their time at his parents and then return back to work afterwards. Eric glanced at Calleigh and his mind was made up then. He wouldn't dare tear Calleigh away from Jayden at that moment. Calleigh was so busy being mommy right now. He joined Calleigh on the couch, watching as Jayden smiled in response to them.

---

Tara had been chloroformed and was slowly waking up from its effects. She looked around in the pitch black van. It was moving. The van made a right turn and continued moving. Judging from the bumps in the road, she could tell that they were no longer on pavement but on gravel now. This would be where it would all end.

She tried taking in a breath of air but noticed there was a cloth in her mouth and her throat was so dry she choked and coughed. Just as her eyes got adjusted to the darkness, yellow light flooded the back and she squinted again. Maybe her cough was a signal that she was coming out of what they induced her in.

"We're almost there, princess. Then, we'll round up your little friends and see what happens then."

"Do you mind not telling her about our plans, Mike," the other guy said, "she'll find out soon enough."

"Fine," Mike said, turning his attention to Tara. His eyes then got all lusty and he ran a hand through her hair. "Let's see what we have here." His hand went down the front of Tara's pants and as he grabbed her, he smiled at the look on her face. "What's wrong, you act like you have never been touched before. Get used to it, because there's going to be a lot of this."

Tara shut her eyes as he invaded her; his fingers went deep up inside of her and tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"You're kinda tight," Mike said. He could feel his hard on there.

"Leave her alone," the other guy said. "We'll play with her when we get there. Five minutes and we'll be there."

"I can get her used to it before we get there," Mike said.

Tara closed her eyes, feeling each and every invasion. She couldn't believe this was happening and not one person at CSI or the police department knew about it.

---

"I'm just so glad the day is over," Calleigh said. She was aware that she sounded uneasy. But this whole day has been uneasy for her.

Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's shoulders and kissed her forehead. He felt Calleigh shudder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Its never been this long before. Solving a crime has never been more than three days. The case is running cold but people are still dying and everyone is looking to us for the answers."

"Calleigh, everything is going okay. We're going to take care of everything tomorrow. Right now, lets shut off work and focus on Jayden. She wants our attention right now." Eric looked at their baby on the floor and she lifted her head a little and half-way rolled over.

Calleigh smiled at Jayden. Of course she wanted and needed her parents attention. "Keep trying momma," Calleigh said babyish. "One day you're going to make it all the way around." She tickled Jayden's little stomach and Jayden smiled wide. That little action caused Calleigh to smile wide and as if it was deja vu, the door bell rang.

Eric opened the door and Horatio stepped inside. His face was filled with anger and sorrow at the same time. "Is everything okay?"

Horatio blinked and stepped further into the room. He sighed. "Tara is missing. One of her friends reported to the police that she never came home from work." He sighed again. "The night shift is taking over for a few hours but I need you both in work earlier tomorrow. There's reasons to believe that maybe she's kidnapped. Ryan and Natalia are still at the lab now and Natalia's printing the morgue now." As almost on cue, his phone rang. After a few minutes of talking, he hung up the phone.

"Natalia found blood on the wall in the morgue and took it to DNA. The blood belongs to Tara. She was kidnapped from the morgue. That was over nine hours ago."

Both Calleigh and Eric caught on to what Horatio meant about the time. Tara could have been anywhere now or worse.

"You two, watch yourself," Horatio said. "I'll talk to you soon." He stepped out the door and Eric closed and locked the door behind him. Eric turned and looked at Calleigh. New found fear was evident in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," Eric said, hugging her.

Calleigh jumped at a sound outside. It was unusual. After all, those types of noises were unheard of in her community. "Hopefully," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Do you know, I've been kidnapped three times already." She rubbed her lips together. "Right before Tara was kidnapped, I was in the morgue with her. I could've been kidnapped again."

Eric didn't know what to say to that. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Because of the time Horatio wanted them in work, Calleigh and Eric got up at 4:00. Not that Calleigh had too much sleep anyway. Her mind prevented her from sleeping and she knew that she was going to be a wreck at work.

"I'm going in to take my shower," Eric said, kissing Calleigh on the forehead.

Calleigh sat up on the side of the bed. Jayden was still sleep and Calleigh didn't want to wake her, not just yet. She had to shake off that feeling of uneasiness. How would she be effective at work if she was lingering on the edge now. She pushed her hair out her face and sighed. _Something wasn't right._ Then she heard a sound from in the living room. Of course it wasn't Eric, the shower was blaring now. Calleigh kissed Jayden on her forehead and grabbed her gun from her safe.

Calleigh opened the bedroom door and crept down the dark corridors of the house. With her gun focused, she stepped down the steps and headed towards the kitchen. A sound came from the kitchen and Calleigh gripped the gun tighter and her green eyes darkened. Calleigh swore she saw something from behind go up the stairs and with a confirmation glance in the kitchen, she turned her attention to what or who was on the stairs. As soon as she did, her hair was pulled backwards and Calleigh gasped. Her attacker turned her around and threw her to the floor. In doing so, the gun fell across the floor.

Calleigh looked at the stairs and one of the attackers disappeared in a room. Calleigh tried to stand quickly, but once she was on her knees, she was kicked hard in her stomach and fell over. She gasped as he came near her again. "Please," Calleigh pleaded.

"We'll teach you a lesson," he said, stepping forward, kicking Calleigh in the stomach again. This time, it knocked the wind out of her.

Instant pain went through her body and Calleigh was sure he cracked one of her ribs. She closed her eyes in pain but her eyes shot open when she heard Jayden's cry. "Jayden..." Calleigh said, trying to get up but she was kicked in the stomach again.

The attacker sat on Calleigh's stomach and she winced in instant pain. Her breaths were being cut off too. "Please..." He moved his hands to her chest to grope her, Calleigh moved them. She knew that maybe that was a wrong move but something else gained the man's attention. Calleigh followed his eyes and even in the darkness she could see the man carrying her baby.

"Don't..."

"Let's go," the man carrying Jayden said.

The other man raised up from Calleigh and despite all the pain that she was currently in, Calleigh stood up. She went to the other side of the floor and picked up her gun and with her most murderous, intimidating face, she made a shot and the bullet ripped right through the shoulder of the man who was holding Jayden. He fell to the floor, causing Jayden to fall...hard... on the floor. Cries erupted from the small baby and Calleigh rushed immediately to Jayden, forgetting about the other attacker until a shot rang through the air and she realized she was shot.

Calleigh was once again back on the floor., her baby was a few feet away from her crying hysterically. Calleigh turned on her stomach and began to crawl to Jayden, but the man stepped forward and turned her hard on her back. He pressed his hand to her bullet wound and Calleigh cried out loudly in pain as the the pressure became to much....

Calleigh's eyes shot open as the alarm to the clock went off. Her breathing was heavy and her body was drenched in sweat. Was she losing it? Her right hand went up to touch her left arm where she was shot...well where she was shot in her dreams. No bullet wound there. Not even a pain. Her hands traveled down to her ribs where in her dreams, she was in terrible pain, but nothing was there. What was evident was the sweat on her face, her hair and her night shirt. Suddenly she felt like a huge, watery mess. Eric's arm snaked around her body but Calleigh pulled away. "Eric, its five o'clock. Remember Horatio wants us in work early. I'll go give Jayden a bath and you can feed her, if you want, if not, I'll do it."

"Calleigh slow down," Eric said. And for the first time, he realized the glistening of her skin in the darkness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Calleigh said simply. Her mind couldn't process what she was feeling at the moment. She wasn't sure if what she experienced was a dream, a nightmare or a premonition. No matter the name of it, that experience felt real and it was taking its toll right now. The sweat beads continued to fall and now added to the list was the shivering and shakes. Oh yeah, she was definitely losing it.

Eric sat up in bed and pulled Calleigh into his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Calleigh shook her head, trying to fight off the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. Oh she might as well let them fall, her face was already wet from sweat. She bit her lip. "It was a dream." That was all she could say because her voice got shaky.

"Remember it was only a dream," Eric said. He didn't like the idea one bit that Calleigh was having dreams that left her distraught. He looked at the clock. "I'll go take a quick shower.."

"NO!" Calleigh said suddenly. Oh she knew Eric thought she lost it. She stood up and went into the next room and picked Jayden up from her crib.

Eric wasn't too far behind her and now he was also standing in their nursery. "Cal..."

Calleigh jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Eric in the darkness.

"I can't help but noticed that you are uneasy right now. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Eric," Calleigh started. "Its just this dream. In it, everything horrible happened. Everything that's been going on lately. Well these guys tried to kidnap Jayden." A tear ran down her face. "I tried to save her...I was shot. I'm worried that its all going to happen. I can't knock that feeling. Tara is kidnapped and people are still dying. I don't know what to do." And now, the tears flowed freely. They fell in little tiny water droplets on top of Jayden's head.

Eric walked over to the rocking chair Calleigh was sitting in and nuzzled a spot in it. He sighed. "Calleigh I know everything that's going on is causing anxiety in you but you have to believe that everything is going to be okay."

Calleigh nodded uneasily She felt as if she was officially losing it and there was nothing she could do about it. It was a feeling that was so unknown to her and something that couldn't be explained. The not being able to do anything about it was what scared her the most.

* * *

_**I honestly didn't know that I would be updating so fast. My head is so full of ideas for this story and I have the 10th chapter already written out. I just need to re-edit and make sure its okay. Thanks for the reviews. I love knowing what you all think about the chapter!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, thanks so much for the reviews!! They mean so much to me. :)**

-Chapter 10-

She was living her own nightmare. She started to wake up, almost afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid to face the day.

Tara's eyes opened anyway and the gazed went straight to her bruised wrist. She was still handcuffed and halfway naked. That raw feeling she had now confirmed the worse and she cried. _Think Tara, think. _How could she get out of this? She never went through anything like this before and to her, the only way out was if they went back. Which was even worse since it would mean another member of team would get kidnapped or die. _Think Tara, think. _

_--- _

"Well, Ryan and I examined the morgue last night," Natalia said. "Even with the officers, that place was just as creepy." She noticed Eric sigh and she continued typing in the computer. "Ryan might have made a break in the case though. One of Tara's kidnappers got in the morgue on a gurney. Remember a few years back when we had that case where the guy used blow fish poisoning to fake his own death? Well call it a case of déjá vu." The computer beeped. "This guy perspired all over the gurney and we tested it, found tetrodotoxin in his sweat, ran it against DNA and this name popped up. I guess you know what your job is," Natalia joked.

Eric tried to smile but couldn't. "Yeah, I'll go run his name against the database." He got ready to leave out but Natalia stopped him.

"How's Calleigh doing?"

"She's doing okay," Eric said. "She's at home with Jayden. She'll be here later." He didn't want to leave Calleigh at home but once the daylight hit, she felt a little comfortable and told him it was more important that he be at work. "I'll go run this."

---

"We're thinking about rounding up more of your friends," Mike said. "Who would you like to keep you company?" He stepped more into the room and moved over to the bed. His ran hand up Tara's exposed thigh and she moved her leg.

Mike was interrupted as the other kidnapper came into the room. "Mike, we got to get moving now. New locations. There's a fresh body, its Pedro, he's down."

"Give me a minute," Mike said, turning his attention back to Tara. "Thought I could spend some time with this one for a minute."

"You need to stop thinking about hitting that and get moving," he said. Then he started talking again. "Do it in the truck." The guy looked at Tara. "We're going out here in the public, I swear if you make a sound out here, I'll blow your brains out." He got close in her face. "And I'm dangerous. You'll learn to not play with me." He put a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. "On second thought, I think we might have some time."

Tara shut her eyes tight and the tears that were in her eyes, ran down her cheek. She honesty thought she'd cried all of her tears but no, here they fell freely as these two men began to have their way with her.

After about ten minutes, they untied her and left the place, heading to see what happened to their friend.

---

"There's been a call out for a new body and a survivor at a location. This one is only one mile from the lab," Ryan said, practically throwing himself in the room. He started to catch his breath. "The survivor is on the way to the hospital, Horatio's on his way to the victim, the officers are checking the perimeters of the crime scene to make sure its safe." He looked at Eric. "So its mine's and your call out."

"Yeah," Eric said absentmindedly. He looked at the clock at the same time he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. _11:34am. _He wanted to go to lunch at noon. After all, he didn't even have a breakfast. "I'll call Natalia to keep track..." He looked out in the glass walls and a smile rose on his face. He ran out into the hall. "Calleigh," Eric said happily. "I didn't think you were coming in today."

Calleigh smiled. He was happy to see a smile on her face. It had been a difficult morning after all. This day might turned out great. They finally had leads and there was a survivor that could possibly tell them what was going on.

"Yeah, I made it to the lab," Calleigh joked. She noticed Eric's questionable look. "I'm fine," she continued. "Jayden's with your parents. They were more than happy to have her again although she cried a little when she left my arms.

Eric laughed. "Well as soon as the day's over, we can get back to our regular lives. I have no doubts that today we're going to finally solve this mystery."

Calleigh nodded as she bit on her lip. "So what's going on now?"

"We've got a break," Eric said happily. "Horatio is going to the hospital to meet the latest victim of the attacks and Ryan and I are on our way to process that crime scene. Tara is still missing but Natalia and Ryan found DNA in the morgue. The DNA led us to Juelz Santinez who owns the vehicle that we're currently following. Even if he's not the killer, he's a kidnapper and he'll do time for that. The radio cars are closing in on them." A smile crept on his face. "So I guess your job will be to keep track of the location of Juelz truck."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. She was bored. She wanted to be in the field and before the day was over, she was going to make her way to the ballistics lab to put a few rounds in the target. It had been well over three days since she'd shot her gun and just like a fiend is to their addictions, well not that bad, Calleigh wanted to shoot her gun so badly. It'll release some stress.

Eric gave Calleigh's shoulder a squeeze and began heading out. "I'll let you know everything." He knew she was bored with only lab work. "I'll talk to you later."

---

Shock was apparent in Horatio's eyes when he noticed the victim that was laying in the hospital bed at the moment. He opened the curtains and stepped in, looking out the window into the opened world.

"Horatio," Tara said weakly.

"How are you doing?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I've been better."

"We've all." Horatio turned his attention to her face. He felt sorry for her. Clearly she'd been beat up and a talk with the doctors confirmed that she'd been sexually assaulted as well. "What happened?"

Tara swallowed and looked up at him. "I was putting away a victim yesterday and the man came from nowhere. He pinned me against the wall, chloroformed me and I ended up at some location." She took in a breath. She had been so glad that she was free from the kidnappers. "Today, they said they were going to round up my friends..."

"Who's he?" Horatio said as he listened more intently.

"One of the guys name was Mike. I didn't quite get the other one name. I'm sorry. That's all I know."

A victim always knows more than they think and Horatio knew that so he started asking a few more questions. "That's okay, Horatio said. "We've found enough evidence to track them. What I want to know is why did they let you go?"

"This morning, they found out that one of their boys were killed. His name is Pedro. They threatened me and started speaking in Spanish." She exhaled deeply and started talking again. "I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I picked up 'something better' and 'baby.' I don't think they are finished yet and maybe Eric and Calleigh are being targeted next."

"Thanks," Horatio said. That thought had already crossed his mind. "I need to go take care of this but have a good recovery." As soon as he was out of the hospital, he called Eric. "Where are you now?" He listened as he spoke. "Okay, the officers are going to keep guard at the scene but I want you and Ryan back at the lab immediately...Where's Calleigh?...Okay she's at the lab...okay go back to the lab and we're going to go ahead with the arrest." He jumped in his Hummer.

---

Eric and Ryan were only halfway finished processing the scene when Horatio told them to abort it. They placed their kits and the evidence, in the Hummer and headed back to the lab.

"How's your baby girl?" Ryan asked, trying hard to break the silence.

"She's great," Eric said. His mind wasn't in the conversation and for Horatio to tell them to abort a scene, something had to be going on. Horatio wouldn't just pull them out of a crime scene like that, knowing that it was important to get all the evidence. Eric pulled out his cell phone again. "H," he said. "What's going on?"

"The victim is Tara," Horatio said. "I've just spoken to her." He stopped talking wondering what he was going to say next. He didn't want to come out and say that Eric and Calleigh where being targeted but he didn't want him to worry either. "Where's Jayden?"

Eric stepped on the breaks hard. That got a look from Ryan who was about to say something but Eric started talking again. "Jayden is with my parents. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not to worry," Horatio said. "I'm sending radio cars over to your parents house now." He heard Eric sigh on the other end. "Don't worry, these guys are close to being apprehended now." Horatio sped up. He could hear the sirens in the background. "I have to go, but I'll let you know everything.

Eric closed his phone. He didn't want to worry. He could trust Horatio. But Eric. He was the man of his family and right now, that was possibly in danger. Calleigh was safe in the lab, so that was good, his parents, nieces and daughter, were out in the open. Out where these men could do anything and they should no mercy on anyone. He needed to go check on them and make sure everything was okay. But then, it was that part of his mind that told him if he really wanted to get these guys, follow protocol and take this evidence back to the lab. He couldn't do that right now, he needed to check on his family. Eric pulled the Hummer to the side. "I'm getting out. I need to go check on my family. "You can take all the evidence back to the lab." And without another word, Eric stepped out and once Ryan confirmed that he was okay, Ryan pulled off for the lab, leaving Eric at the curb.

* * *

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Yay for the weekend. The week has been a little horrible. But I hope everyone else's has been great. The new chapter should be up soon. Its not completely written yet but today I'm going to work on it. So.. I hope y'all enjoy and please review. Its always nice reading what you think about that chapter!!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

"MDPD," Horatio said, stepping outside the Hummer with his gun pointed at the truck. Not bragging but it amazed him at how he could apprehend criminals by himself. "Step out of the truck now!" The radio car's had started to arrive now and surrounding them. The man slammed his fist on the steering wheel and got out the car slowly. The other man did the same. Horatio holstered his gun again once the police officers had the men in handcuffs.

Horatio pulled out his cell phone. "Eric, these kidnappers have been caught. I need you in interrogation now the officers are bringing them in to booking...Okay, I'll see you soon." He closed his phone and jumped into his Hummer.

Eric was still out, trying to find a way to his parents. But of course, that was before Horatio made the phone call to tell him that they'd caught the kidnappers. Now he was stranded and needed a way back to the lab. Figuring Ryan and Natalia would be going over the evidence, he called Calleigh.

–

Calleigh arrived in the Hummer a while later. Eric opened the passenger side and climbed in. Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Did you get my sandwich?" she joked.

So they decided to kill two birds with one stone. Since Eric was near a sandwich shop, he stopped and got them lunch too. "Yeah." He passed her a sandwich and she immediately tore it open. He did the same but they were truly hungry.

"We got the guys," Eric said happily. "Maybe today we'll all go back to normal."

"Yeah," Calleigh suggested. She had to admit, the burden was lifted from her shoulder. She could breathe easily again. She pushed on the gas and drove all the way back to the lab in record time.

"You did say you loved NASCAR," Eric said, joking to her about her speed. He climbed out the truck. Calleigh wrapped her sandwich up and stepped out the Hummer as well. They walked into the building together.

The sun seemed to shine brighter, the wind was calm, everything was perfect, now that Miami was back to normal. Four days of terror, six victims, one survivor and the two people that caused it all was now sitting in interrogation.

"Horatio wants me to go into interrogation," Eric started. "I'll be down in the break room in a few."

Calleigh smiled. "Okay, I'll wait for you. Even though your wife will be starving to death waiting for the interrogation to finish."

Eric laughed. "Well your husband will be starving as well, thinking of his wife's starvation and his own while facing two scumbags to see why did they go on this rampage."

Calleigh laughed and her eyes lightened. "Well," she said, looking towards the interrogation room. The officers had just brought the two men down and Horatio had just stepped into interrogation. "Give them hell."

"Well do," Eric smiled and placed a kiss on Calleigh's cheek. It so happened that at the same time, Rick Stetler was coming off the elevator. "I'll see you later." Eric shifted his eyes towards Rick and they were cold, his lips were tightened and he just turned and headed into interrogation.

"CSI Duquesne," Rick said, creeping up behind Calleigh. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Calleigh turned around and smiled, already knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"You're already familiar with the policies of-"

"Rick, I already know what you're going to say," Calleigh said, cutting him off.

"Really, because I could have been the brass coming off the elevator. What if it was him and he witnessed what I saw? Now, I allowed this to go on. I allowed you and Delko to have a relationship without consequence. But this has to stop. I don't want to come down here and see him kissing all over you in the ballistics lab, I don't want to see you all in the trace lab, or in the layout room..."

She didn't like how Rick was saying "He allowed" them to have a relationship. They were grown, if they wanted a relationship they could have one. But Calleigh didn't want to give him that satisfaction that he was pissing her off. Plus, these serial killers had been caught, that brightened up her day. Instead, her mind wandered to what Rick was saying and it amused her that he was fantasizing on where they would be making out. "Rick," Calleigh said, cutting him off, "you won't see it again."

Rick pressed his lips together. Yeah right, like he would believe her. They've probably been all around the lab. "Because of the circumstances of the case and everything I'll let this go." He headed back towards the elevator as if he was excited about what he just found out.

---

"The most satisfying part of the day is coming home and spending it with family," Eric said, setting a plate of baked chicken and wild rice in front of her.

"Mhmm," Calleigh agreed. "Looks delicious."

"Taste delicious too." Eric sat across the table and sat his plate in front of him. Jayden was awake, laying in her little bassinet and kicking her legs in the air.

"Ohh, she wants attention," Calleigh said, setting her fork down. "She can't sit in there the entire time." Calleigh picked Jayden up and sat her in her lap. "You want some momma and daddy time too, don't you?"

Jayden smiled and cooed loudly at Calleigh.

Calleigh laughed and smiled wide. "Love you sweetie."

--

They finished eating and Eric sat the plates in the sink.

"Stomach time," Calleigh said. "I'll go set up."

Eric smiled. "Okay." He cradled Jayden close to him. She smiled a wide toothless grin at her dad.

Calleigh had set up everything and she and Eric sat on the blanketed floor, giving Jayden their undivided attention. It was Jayden's time now and she smiled and tried to attempt crawling, at least that's what it looked like to Eric and Calleigh. Everything was just perfect. It would be nice if it could be like this forever.

* * *

**So here's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed. I still have a lot of ideas left for the story. And Rick, lol, omg, he's so funny to have in this story. You'll see. I'm thinking of having him in another chapter, just trying to find the best situation to have him in. There will also be more Jayden time with her mommy and daddy. Alrighty, hope you enjoyed reading it so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me and as always encourage me to write more!!!**

-Chapter 12-

* * *

Eric rolled over in his sleep. Today, he and Calleigh both had the day off. He'll have to say the day off was necessary for both of them. They could properly care for Jayden, who at the moment, was sick. Their poor baby, sick with a cold. They wasn't aware that she was sick until they brought her home yesterday and Jayden's nose was running. Calleigh took it personal because she said that it was her duty to know these things about her daughter.

Eric climbed out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:43am. He and Calleigh usually didn't sleep so late but Jayden had a fussy night. She didn't settle into sleep until 3:00am.

Eric headed to the next room to check on Jayden. She was awake and playing with her feet. Her eye and hand coordination was starting to get perfect and Jayden was learning everyday about the things around her. Eric picked up the six-month old baby and sat her in his lap. "Oh baby, I'm sorry that you're sick. If daddy could take all the pain away, I would."

Jayden put her finger in her mouth and started to bite down on it. It was just the absolute worst thing to happen in Jayden's life right now. She had a cold and she was teething. Jayden started to whimper and Eric comforted her. He pulled a blanket over her and took her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Daddy is going to make you some food." He sat Jayden in her high chair and gave her a teething ring. He made her a bottle of rice cereal, how babies ate it was amazing but Jayden seemed to like it. As soon as it was made, he handed it to her and she took it, placing the bottle in her mouth and fed himself.

Jayden pulled the bottle out of her mouth every so often to breathe. Poor baby, she couldn't breathe out of her nose and it was running. Eric grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose. It was almost like a fight over her face. Eric was trying to wipe her nose but Jayden wanted her bottle.

"Alright, alright," Eric said, as Jayden started to whimper again. He headed over to the refrigerator to make a breakfast for him and Calleigh. Jayden followed him with her eyes until her eyes got distracted by someone else.

"Hey babe," Calleigh said, smiling at Jayden. She turned towards Eric. "Good morning."

Eric turned and smiled. His attention was distracted when Jayden let out a long coo and threw her bottle to the floor. "Guess she's starting to feel better and I didn't even give her the baby aspirin yet."

"I'll take her temperature," Calleigh said, picking Jayden up from her high chair. Five minutes later, Calleigh came back to the room. "Her temperature is still higher than normal but the fever is going down. Calleigh pulled some tissues to wipe Jayden's nose but Jayden started to cry again, fighting against the tissue. "I hate that she's sick."

"Me too," Eric said. "But the doctor said that we've done everything we can. We just have to sit and wait it out." He flipped the pancakes in the pan. "All we can do is wait it out." He picked up the bottle Jayden dropped on the floor and rinsed the nipple off. She seemed to want it again and he gave her the bottle, watching as she fed herself.

"So what's the plan for today?" Calleigh said. "What do you want to do on our day off?"

"I think we're going to be in front of the TV all day today," Eric said. "Jayden's sick. Its not much we can do."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. She watched as Jayden threw the bottle on the floor for the second time. Jayden really got into that habit of throwing things to the floor and watch as people picked them up, give it back so she could throw it on the floor again. Calleigh sat the bottle on the table. Jayden was halfway finished with it anyway.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Eric said, setting pancakes in two plates.

"Good, I'm hungry."

Eric sat the plates at the table and with another wash of Jayden's bottle, Calleigh pulled Jayden to the table and gave the bottle back to her. There, they sat and ate.

---

Jayden fell asleep, right there on the floor. It brought tears to Calleigh's eyes to see their baby in pain. The teething was horrible and Jayden cried and cried. Baby Orajel seemed to help a little and by the time Jayden was ready to play, she was exhausted from crying.

Eric moved Jayden to her playpen, yes, she was finally old enough for a playpen. He sat on the couch again, right next to Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"What movie do you want to watch?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said, placing a kiss on Calleigh's cheek.

Calleigh smiled. She had to admit, it had been a long time since they...well...since they got busy. Just way too long. She wanted him and he wanted her but between work and taking care of Jayden, there was no time. She wanted to feel romantic again and hoped that their relationship wasn't wooed out.

Eric made it all the way to Calleigh's neck before she became aware that he was on her. Just as they were getting good into what they were doing, nothing too serious, just light kisses, Jayden coughed.

Calleigh sat up and straightened her top. "Later." She gave him a smiled.

"Of course," Eric said, not really looking forward to later. Its not like he didn't want Calleigh its just that "Later" had been a promise for months now, literally months, and he was sexually deprived.

"Do you want to watch that movie?" Calleigh said.

"Sure," Eric said.

* * *

**There's the chapter!!! I honestly didn't think I would be able to have a chapter today. Hopefully I'll have another one ready for tomorrow! I'll start writing on it tonight!! **


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

It was the last case for the weekend. Surprisingly, they solved it all in one day. The case was simple, a seventeen-year old boy who didn't care too much for his stepfather anymore, after years of torturous abuse, murdered him by spraying alcohol and setting him on fire. The case was simple and point blank.

Calleigh finished up the last of the reports and left. Eric was already in the car waiting for her. Calleigh climbed in the car and buckled her seat belt. "Thank goodness for the weekend," Calleigh said.

"Yes and my parents are so happy to have Jayden for the weekend, well at least until we pick her up tomorrow night." After a week of unsureness, they finally decided to spend some time alone. After all, Jayden was feeling better, even though she was still teething.

After a thirty minute drive, Eric pulled the car up to their house. They got out the car and went in the house. "Are you hungry?" Eric said.

"Not really," Calleigh said. She couldn't believe how big of a lunch they had. They ate lunch late since they were working to finish the fire case. So they had lunch at a Chinese restaurant and they got a massive amount of food and ate it all. That was only two hours ago. "How about we call your parents first to see what's going on, then we take a bath." She raised and eyebrow playfully.

Eric smiled. "Okay." He dialed his parents number and they told him that everything was fine. Jayden was fine, they even put Jayden on the phone to talk and she babbled. Eric said good night to his parents and he and Calleigh gave Jayden a kiss through the phone and he hung up.

In the time that Eric was on the phone, Calleigh had started up her laptop and started checking e-mails. "Look at this shirt Eric, I think its cute for Jayden."

"Yeah it is. She has a bib like that too." Due to Jayden's teething and start of solid foods, they went out and bought her an assortment of baby bibs. Baby bibs, toys and diapers, that's where most of their money was spent on.

"I'll go draw us a bath," Calleigh said, sitting the computer on the coffee table. She headed to the bathroom but Eric wasn't too far behind her. She had no doubts that he would follow her.

It was one of the extravagant things they decided to do for themselves. This bathroom was rarely ever used. All the tiles in the bathroom was tan colored, the linoleum on the the floor, matched the tiles. The sink was also the same color but it was shaped more like a seashell. Finally, the tub, or jacuzzi tub. It was perfect, wide, deep, and big enough for two. All the bathroom decorations were deep red though.

Calleigh poured bath oils and bubble bath, just the kind that drove Eric crazy, into the water. Calleigh turned around and Eric's eyes were all lusty to her. She started to blush.

Eric leaned in close to her, placing his arms on either side of her body, locking her against the sink. Calleigh smiled, moving in to give Eric a kiss. He met her with his lips and there they stayed for a while until they broke apart. They locked eyes. "I love you," Eric said. He knew Calleigh never got tired of that word.

"I love you," Calleigh repeated.

Eric leaned in and kissed Calleigh on her neck, kissed her jaw, finally settling on her ear where he knew that would drive her crazy. He nipped and then licked her ear slowly, feeling as she shuddered on him. She also let out a moan.

Calleigh closed her eyes, she was in heaven and every time he licked her ear, she was pushed further and further to that point where she would lose control. She wrapped her arms tightly around Eric's neck, biting her lips and shut her eyes tight. Oh boy, the things he was doing to her now. Calleigh finally opened them and looked over at the tub. The bath was more than ready and if they kept it up any longer, they would be mopping the floor. "Eric..." she pulled away from him and reached over and shut the water off.

Calleigh looked at Eric again; his eyes were still filled with passion. He unbuttoned Calleigh's top and took it off of her. Calleigh reached back and grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Calleigh got Eric out of his shirt and pulled his tank over his head.

After what seemed like hours of flirting and teasing with each other, it was actually only about five minutes, they finally stepped in and sat and let the the bath relax them.

---

The spent about an hour relaxing and talking about nothing in particular. Eric washed Calleigh's back and she did the same, even threw in a back rub. The finally got out.

"One night of uninterrupted sleep," Eric commented.

"Well," Calleigh started. "Not interrupted by Jayden at least." Calleigh gave him a slick smile. Eric picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his neck all the way to the room. She was kissing and sucking his neck, licking until he moaned himself.

The bedroom door was opened and he walked over to the bed. As soon as he made it, Eric sat Calleigh on the bed but she never unwrapped her legs. Okay, he wanted to tease her right now and that's what he was going to do. He took charge and found that spot on her neck where Calleigh would lose strength...and she did. Her legs loosened and she closed her eyes. She was ready, for sure. Very ready and from the looks and feels of things, Eric was too.

He focused his attention back on Calleigh's lips and he kissed her deeply. Calleigh closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his body again. By now, she'd already shrugged out of the bathrobe and he had taken off the bath towel.

Calleigh moved her head up towards Eric's ear. "Baby, I want you now..."

Eric smiled and pecked her lips again. He moved to Calleigh's ear again and kissed, nipped, licked there, turning her on even more. He finally focused his attention to what he was doing below the waist and moved into her. They both let out a moan as he began picking up the pace, going harder and deeper. Its what they both wanted and needed for a long time.

---

"Eric, I love you," Calleigh said, laying in his arms. The love was still there; that much was evident. She looked at the clock. It was 12:35am. Six hours of romance; the talks, the hugs, kisses, touches and sex, it was all just so awesome!

"Calleigh, I love you too," Eric said, kissing her forehead. They lay in silence comfortably and before they knew anything, they were sleep, fast asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ohhh so here's the chapter!!!! Hope you all like it. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews, they really encourage me!! :)_

-Chapter 14-

"So you're telling me that Jayden just hit you in the head," Natalia said, laughing. She was in the break room, along with Calleigh and Maxine, having lunch.

"Yes," Calleigh said, smoothing her hair over her face. "Do you think I would actually wear my hair like this if she hadn't?" She had to admit, saying it now made it funny but that wasn't the case this morning.

"Tell us again how it happened?" Maxine said, trying her hardest not to laughed.

Calleigh rolled her eyes playfully. "I already told you. I was giving Jayden a bath, she was crying a little so I gave her a toy to distract her...so I was talking to her, cooing with her and she just slapped me in the head with that damn doll and it hurt like hell."

Natalia laughed. "Just like that. You're being abused by your own daughter."

"No I'm not," Calleigh said. "But I tell you what. It reminds me of when I was about twelve years old and my parents got a Siamese cat. I've never been afraid of cats so I picked the cat up, held him close to my face and talked to him like he was a baby and guess what happened? That cat swiped my face with its claws. I was so mad."

"Well she did better than my child," Maxine stated, getting back on the subject of Jayden hitting Calleigh. "My daughter bit me, slapped me and when she turned sixteen she said, 'so long you corporate monkey, I'm going solo.' I haven't seen her since."

Natalia and Calleigh both had matching gazes, surprised that their friend Maxine Valera had a baby. Better yet, she had a child who was sixteen or seventeen or however old she's supposed to be now.

She saw the seriousness in their faces and smiled. "I'm kidding. I don't have any kids."

"Oh okay," Natalia said, a little skeptical. She looked at Maxine again. "Your story seems kinda convincing to me."

"I don't have any kids," Maxine said finally. She finished up the last of her soda and placed the top on the container that held her lunch. "I have to get back to DNA." She stood up and placed her lunch bag back in the refrigerator with the rest of her half-eaten food and left the room.

"So how's home life with Eric," Natalia said, starting up a conversation.

Calleigh smiled at Natalia's random question. "Great. Couldn't be better!" She decided to follow Maxine's lead and head back to her job. "We can possibly close the case today, if we work hard enough," she said, changing subject.

Natalia noticed what Calleigh was trying to do. She also began preparing her things to go. "That's great. And yes, the case can be closed today. We have some solid suspects in custody."

Calleigh nodded and the two of them left the break room and headed back to their jobs.

---

The suspect, a woman, blonde hair, blue eyes, kept her gazed fixed on Ryan as she ran her hand through her hair and a smirk on her face. Her eyes caught glimpse of Eric as he walked passed outside the walls. "What?" she said, annoyed that Ryan was looking at her.

"You killed Bobby Mills, the gun that was registered to you uses the same caliber we found in him."

She had a full smirk on her face. "You think you can use those same tactics that you use on other people on me? I'm smarter than that. I have a cousin who works for this department," she threw in. "You want me to admit that I had something to do with that murder. I told you, my gun was stolen two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you report it?" Ryan said. He wasn't going to let this one slip. He know she killed him. The case was simple, she could have well been a jealous ex girlfriend or something. The victim died with two shots to his groin and one to an arterial vein in his throat. This one was personal.

"Oh you cops would have jumped on that quick," she said.

Ryan ran his hand across his face frustratingly and turned his head to the knock on the interrogation door. It was Calleigh. He stood up and walked over to talk.

"It may not be her," Calleigh said, looking at the woman. She still had suspicions on that woman and she was getting bad vibes from her. In cases like these, her instincts were true. "The caliber is a match, true, but the striations aren't." She rubbed her lips together. "We gotta let her go."

Ryan shifted positions and talked to Calleigh low. "Clearly she's up to something. I don't like the feeling I have."

"Neither do I," Calleigh said. "Now we need to focus on the other suspects." She placed a reassuring hand on Ryan's shoulder. "If we both have bad vibes, then she must be up to no good. I'll tell you what. How about you run a background on her and do it thoroughly." She smiled.

"Alright." He turned and headed back into interrogation. "Ms. Langan, you can go now. You're still a suspect so don't make plans to fly anywhere."

"Oh I won't," the woman said, standing up and tossing her hair over her shoulders. "I still have more work to do."

Her last words chilled Ryan's spine and as she walked out, she noticed Calleigh was standing nearby with her hands on her waist. She gave Calleigh a smile and mouthed _"I know." _Then she walked out the building.

Oh they had their work cut out for them but why was Calleigh not surprised. There was always some kind of drama and now she expected to see it. Ryan stood by Calleigh and the two of them watched as the woman got on the elevator. Once the doors clothes, he looked at her. "I'd say we run that background now."

"Of course," Calleigh said. "I'll go examine the gun again and see if I might have missed something." The two of them headed off on their separate ways.

---

Calleigh sat in ballistics, she'd just finished test firing bullets from the gun. Turns out, the gun had been damaged after the kill shot, or in that case, the shot to the groin, which could be looked at as a kill shot and Calleigh worked hard to get a striation match. She came close but not close enough. A sitting judge would not approve. Therefore, a killer might walk unless she and Ryan could actually find something in the woman's background.

Eric crept up on Calleigh. He came close enough to wrap his arm around her waist. Calleigh smiled and turned to face him. She looked immediately out in the lab and noticed one of the other lab techs was looking at them as he walked passed. Calleigh pushed Eric away slightly.

"Stetler says he doesn't want to see us in ballistics, or trace, or AV or DNA, displaying our affection." She smiled. "I'd have to say, I don't want others looking at us either. I think they have seen more than enough of you and me to last our entire careers here."

Eric smiled. "People are still talking about that tape?"

"Well Eric, its not something I take lightly myself. I mean, if I seen a pornographic tape of someone in the department, I'd look at them differently too."

"That tape was the work of a bad criminal," Eric said. "People know we wouldn't do that...well we wouldn't make the tape."

"Yeah," Calleigh said absentmindedly. She wasn't so sure about how people thought of them. I mean, everyone knew about Eric but she was a different case. She displayed nothing but professionalism at work and that one time, everyone saw her at her most erotic time. "So the gun," she said, changing subjects. "I retested it. Turns out, the gun have been damaged. Someone literally damaged the gun."

"What kind of person will actually damage a gun?" Eric said.

"The kind of person that knows the system and knows bullets are test fired," Calleigh said. "Ryan said the girl has a cousin who works in the department. He's running a background now."

"Well I'll go see if anything has come of that," Eric said. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He left out the lab.

* * *

_I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!! More to come soon!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG, this has been a pretty tragic week. 1. Natasha Richardson died in a freak skiing accident. 2. My laptop just broke down, so writing this chapter has been a hard challenge. 3. I'm sick and today I just can't feel better for nothing. I'm happy for the 2 hours that I've been up to feeling good. Anyway, I hope you guys love this chapter. :)**

-Chapter 15-

Jayden squealed and crawled to Calleigh's leg. She pulled herself up and steadied herself on Calleigh's knees. "Hey momma," Calleigh said, smiling down at Jayden.

Jayden smiled and bounced. Then her hand went up to her curly ponytail. A lot of Jayden's features had started to change now. She was ten months old now and her legs were stronger. Her hair was a golden brown color, really golden and really curly. Jayden's eye color was light brown.

Calleigh picked Jayden up and sat her on her lap. "So how was she today?" Calleigh said, looking at Eric's mom. She'd came back into the room and sat down a soda for Calleigh and Eric.

"Jayden was great," his mother said. "She might be a lefty though."

"Mom, are you influencing her left handiness," Eric joked.

She laughed. "No I'm not. Give her a crayon and see what hand she puts it in."

Eric and Calleigh laughed.

"I know you two have work early in the morning and its late in the evening now, so I packed you all dinner," his mother said.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time. It was already 9:35pm and as active as Jayden was right now, she wouldn't go to sleep until late. Not to mention, Calleigh and Eric had to get up really early in the morning to finish working on this case.

"We'll I see you all tomorrow," his mother said standing up. She gave both of them a hug and placed a kiss on Jayden's cheek. "Bye bye."

Jayden waved bye and laughed. She reached for Eric to pick her up.

Eric gave Jayden some apple juice and two cookies in hopes that she would fall asleep soon. Calleigh gave Jayden a bath. She looked relaxed, maybe she'll fall asleep soon. There was no doubt that they were tired. Calleigh and Eric sat at the table, half sleep, watching Jayden feed herself. Jayden laughed at them.

Finally, after another hour, Jayden fell asleep. It was 11:40pm. That would give them a good five hours to sleep.

---

Eric decided to let Calleigh sleep a little longer. He got up a few minutes before it actually hit 5:00am. He pushed sleep on the alarm and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. She looked so peaceful and happy in the darkness. He got up and headed to the bathroom for his shower.

Calleigh was up by the time Eric came out the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his body as he stepped into the room. "You're up!"

"Yeah, I am," Calleigh said, standing up. She headed into the bathroom and got ready for the day. After about thirty minutes, they were all ready and left out the house, heading towards Eric's parents house.

---

Clearly, the mood changed from leaving home earlier to coming back from work. Calleigh unlocked the front door and left it open for Eric to come in, who was only a few feet behind her.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" Eric said, placing Jayden down in her playpen. She immediately started to crawl around. "You're going to be mad at me for something I didn't do?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. She really hoped that he wasn't being sarcastic with her. She flopped on the couch and folded her legs and arms, leaning her head back on the couch. This was really the worse thing that could happen right now.

"Do you want to talk about it," Eric said, sitting down on the couch. Calleigh's head rose up again as he sat down.

"Eric, there isn't much to talk about," she said.

"Okay, we'll clearly you have an attitude. We can't live life mad at each other. We have a child..."

"And who said anything about living life mad at each other?" Calleigh said, cutting him off. She realized she did come off as having an attitude but really, that was her nature. She took a deep breath. "Eric, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation," she said. Her mind went back to the events of the day.

_It started out normal. They'd just dropped Jayden off at his parents and they had a few minutes to spare so they stopped off for a breakfast sandwich, of course they had eaten it in the car. _

_After about twenty-five minutes, they arrived at CSI and were called out to a scene. Another man, he was shot, twice in the groin and once in the throat. Same M.O as the other victim, someone had a connection. Calleigh's only guess was that it was the works of Lauren Langan. Something was definitely up with the woman. She was sure of it when she and Eric arrived back to CSI from processing the crime scene. _

_Eric went ahead of her and put the evidence in the layout room. Calleigh noticed Ryan's weary look when she stepped in A/V. "What's wrong?"_

_Ryan sighed. "Oh boy. Don't you remember the "Eric and Calleigh" DVD?" He watched as Calleigh nodded her head and listened intently to what he was going to say next. "Well, its back out again. A college friend of mines saw it and I asked him for it."_

_Calleigh rubbed her lips together. "What happened?" Her faced turned read and she ran a hand through her hair. _

"_Lauren Langan," Ryan said. "It was really hard to track down the distributor of the DVD but I tracked it to 'Prints Forever' company in Coconut Grove. The owner of the shop says that Lauren Langan brought a DVD in and asked for one-hundred copies of it. She used a credit card and he says that she says she's coming back for a hundred more."_

"_Why is she..." Calleigh began but realized asking that question right now would be stupid. The one person that could answer it wasn't around, but she was about to change all of that right now. "Thanks Ryan." She left out of A/V and called down to dispatch to have the officers bring Lauren in. _

_--- _

"How does she know you?" Calleigh said aloud. She couldn't believe that she was stooping this far to question Eric about his past. After all, they were married now with a kid but her job was on the line here.

"Who?" Eric said. "I don't know who you're talking about." He was truly clueless.

"I'm talking about Lauren Langan. She told me earlier that you used her and you're into the business of using women." Calleigh shook her head and exhaled. "Eric, I'm sorry." She put a hand over her face in embarrassment. "I think I fed right into what she planted in me. Its just that Ryan told me that the tape of us is back in circulation and I don't know what to do. This tape is going to be here for the rest of our lives."

Eric wrapped his hand around Calleigh's shoulder just as Jayden threw her stuffed teddy bear in her parents direction and she proceeded to talk to them. Jayden also stood on her tip toes begging to be let out of the playpen.

Calleigh walked over to the playpen and lifted Jayden out of it and sat back on the couch, sitting Jayden in her lap. "Eric you mean everything to me," Calleigh said. "You mean everything to Jayden. I'm afraid that this girl Lauren might be after you. Its kinda hard to explain but she's been going after men who I guess has done her wrong in her life. She says that you've been on of those men and that's why she released the DVD again."

"How did she get the DVD?" Eric asked.

"Detective Minshew," Calleigh said. "That's her cousin. I can only guess that he gave it to her."

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow," Eric said angrily.

"I'll be with you," Calleigh said, placing a hand over his. Jayden then jumped on Eric and laughed when she hit his chest. She climbed her way up to his face and put her hand in his mouth. Eric pretended to bite it and Jayden screamed.

"Eric," Calleigh said. "You know I love you, right? I'm really sorry for jumping down on you."

"Calleigh," Eric said, running his hand through Calleigh's hair. "I love you too. And its okay. How about we play with Jayden for a while and I'll go make us dinner."

"I'll make dinner," Calleigh said. "I bought center cut steaks. I think it will be good with some vegetables, what do you think?"

"Sounds delicious," Eric said, standing. "I'm going to set Jayden things up on the floor." He handed Jayden to Calleigh.

* * *

**There was a bigger plot there, but I haven't been able to write the way I need to, but the ending of the plot happen just the way its written. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I've done the best I can with proofreading but I'm tired. I had somewhat a really busy week as well. There's more. Next chapter should be interesting. Hopefully I can have it up tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I just want to say, thanks for the reviews. I'm still working on everything. I'm feeling better and I'm writing a lot more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!**

-Chapter 16-

"Detective Minshew," Eric called out to the man. Frank was sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. He asked how they were doing. Judging from the way Eric and Calleigh walked into his department, he'd say they were on a mission. Frank, himself, got a glimpse of the "Eric and Calleigh" tape when it first went into circulation a little over a year ago. He can't say that he was happy for the glimpse. He never wanted to see his two colleagues in such an intimate position...or positions. He shook his head to get the image out of his head and turned his head in the direction of the show down.

"Detective Minshew," Eric repeated. Calleigh was standing next to him. This time, they got the attention of the man.

"What can I do for you guys?" He turned in the chair and ran a hand through his dark hair, displaying a smirk on his face. The kind that Jake used to have.

Calleigh turned her lip up in disgust. For the second time, her body was displayed for this department and just because they were cops, didn't mean they weren't pigs...yeah, their name seemed fit right about now. Calleigh turned around and eyes were on her; they were on she and Eric both.

Eric spent about an hour in the morning getting all the evidence together. "You released unauthorized evidence to a civilian. You know what we call that? Aiding and Abetting."

"I don't know how you derived aiding and abetting to what because I don't know what I did." Detective Minshew turned to face Calleigh and gave her a wink.

Eric looked at Calleigh and back at the detective. That was another thing. He slept on it and he didn't love the idea that these people were watching his wife being intimate with him.

"Your cousin," Calleigh said, merging into the conversation, "she already gave you away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Eric said, getting in the man's face. That cause Frank to stand up. He did not want to see a fight, well he did, but it would be wrong for that to happen. Eric tightened his lips and breathed hard. "You kept the DVD and you gave it to your cousin to re-release back into the department and wherever else. She's being charged for murder and unlawful release of..."

"What? You worried that you and Duquesne are going to get fired?" The Detective said. "Let me be the one to say this." He looked from Eric to Calleigh. "Maybe you could consider getting into the porn business. People I show the tape to says that's as professional as it can get." He turned to Calleigh. "I never seen a girl do that the way you do," he said lustily.

Calleigh raised and eyebrow and before she could even think about what was going on, Eric had the detective by his uniform shirt and Frank was pulling at Eric.

"Don't do it," Frank said. It took a few minutes to get Eric calm, but he was still riled up to the point where he had to be escorted away by other officers. "You're suspended," Frank said.

"Oh, there's a bigger charge," Calleigh said, stepping in. "You're still going to be charged with aiding and abetting and if anything happens to Eric, I'll personally see to it that..."

"Don't threaten me," the detective said.

"Personally I don't like threats so I don't make them," Calleigh said, running a hand through her hair. "That's a promise. I think you know what will happen."

She left the department, even though it took everything in her power to not say anything to the whistles and comments she was getting. It was all repetitive, it all happened before and even though these officers might have had their thoughts for her, for them, it seemed like it was okay to say them out loud now. She would have to toughen up but she could report that. After all, it was a form of on the job sexual harassment.

"Duquesne," Rick said, as soon as she stepped out the elevator. It was almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Rick, I already know what this is about. Let me just save you the hassle." She walked away, heading towards ballistics.

"Calleigh, I don't think you understand," Rick said. For a moment, he had a hint of sadness in his voice. That caused Calleigh to turn around and look at him. "The brass has seen the tape."

Calleigh closed her eyes and smoothed her lips.

Rick stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at her. "I didn't have anything to do with that," he started. "He gained access from someone else. But anyway, my job is on the line, yours and Eric's and Horatio's. He says that everyone knew about this and he says that you two are working a case where one of you have a personal connection to the suspect."

Calleigh's body stiffened and goosebumps began to pop up on her arms. She ran her hand across them. Finally, she ran a hand through her hair. She would just have to face it. If she ended up being moved or even fired from Miami-Dade Police Department, she'd still have Eric and Jayden. She'll just have to find work some place else.

"I," Rick started again. "I told him that you two didn't know anything about the suspect. However, the tape, that's still a problem." He let out a sigh, thinking about what he was going to say next. "It appears that Horatio can do and say anything and get a positive outcome from it. Maybe he can help you and Eric."

Calleigh sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was truly baffled and didn't know what to do.

"You're a good cop in the department and we need you, so I don't think that anything will happen to you or CSI Delko. Just thought I'd let you know because it will be brought up again. The thing about the tape," Rick said sincerely. He glanced around as it started to get busy.

Calleigh was shocked that Rick was actually...well appeared to be on her side. She nodded. "Thanks."

He gave an appreciative smile, nothing really noticeable and pushed the elevator to go back to his floor.

Calleigh watched as the the elevator doors closed and went to find Eric. They needed to talk, talk to each other, talk to Horatio and talk about this case and finally get Lauren Langan behind bars. Clearly, all of this was because of her. Calleigh grind her teeth and gave a death glare at one of the lab techs who was staring at her; The man went back to work. She rolled her eyes. If Calleigh could have her way, she'd only need five minutes alone with Lauren Langan. She pushed the thought out of her head and went to find Eric.

* * *

**That's what I have so far. I'm still trying to find a way to write the story. The laptop is still broken. I can't believe it. :\. The next chapter should be a little better. I don't think this was one of my best chapters but please, still review :) Thanks!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks so much for the reviews. They are really encouraging and mean so much to me. _**  
**

-Chapter 17-

It had been a month and things started to cool down again in the lab. "You wanna go out tonight?" Natalia said, grabbing her purse from the locker. She paid attention as Calleigh ran a hand through her hair. "All the ladies are going out tonight." They had more than enough reasons to go out. After a long hard week, the weekend seemed welcoming.

"Can I get a rain check," Calleigh said. Truthfully, she was tired. Right now, all she wanted was to pick up Jayden, feed and play with her and go to bed. She longed for the moment her head hit the pillow. Eric had been gone for three days now so all of the responsibilities rested on her. He and his parents went to Cuba because of a death in the family. It was just a complicated situation. Calleigh had to find a day care to take care of Jayden while she was at work. "I'm just going to go pick up Jayden and head in for the night."

"Aw, I wish you could come out but I understand," Natalia said. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah," Calleigh said, closing up her locker. "Alright, I'll see you Monday." She left out the locker room door and out to her car, heading to the day care to pick up her child.

---

"Mama!" Jayden cried out, reaching for Calleigh as she opened the door. Jayden was now eleven-months old and was starting to talk. She was also learning to walk.

"Hey Jade!" Calleigh said, picking up the baby. Jayden hugged Calleigh and pressed her lips to Calleigh's cheek, she didn't quite know how to kiss yet. Calleigh kissed Jayden on the cheek and tickled her stomach, getting a squeal of laughter.

Calleigh sat Jayden down for a minute to sign her out. Once everything was ready, she strapped her in the car and they went home.

--

"You're missing daddy aren't you," Calleigh said as Jayden lay her head on Calleigh's chest. They were sitting on the couch, watching a Disney movie. Calleigh had no real thoughts for it, but the cartoon images seemed to be soothing to Jayden. "I miss him too."

"Dada," Jayden mumbled. She looked up at Calleigh's eyes. "Yes."

Calleigh smiled. "Daddy will be home soon, okay?"

"'kay," Jayden repeated. "Ju-ju mama," she said, as in ' I want juice.' Calleigh stood up and grabbed onto Jayden's hand, helping her walk to the kitchen. As soon as they made it there, Calleigh filled up her sippy cup with apple juice. She gave it to Jayden right there and she sat on the floor and focused on her drinking.

"Come on Jade," Calleigh said. Jayden reached out her hands for Calleigh to pick her up. Calleigh picked her up and set her back on the sofa when they reached the living room. Jayden seemed to be so into the movie.

"Look!" Jayden said, pointing to the TV and looking at Calleigh. "Pedee!" And then she laughed.

"Yeah," Calleigh said, not quite understanding what Jayden said last. "Let's call Daddy and see what he's doing." She grabbed the phone and dialed Eric's cell phone. She placed the phone to Jayden's ear and she laughed.

"Et-oh!" she repeated after Eric. "Dada." Then she laughed. "Dada," she said again. Calleigh whispered to Jayden. "Say I love you." Jayden repeated. "la-do." And then she laughed again and pressed her lips to the phone. Calleigh could tell that Eric must have said 'kiss.'

Calleigh slowly took the phone from Jayden after she stuck out her tongue and started licking it. "Jade, sweetie, use your cup." She spoke into the phone. "Hey Eric."

"Hey Calleigh," Eric said. "Just thought I'd tell you that I miss you."

"I miss you too," Calleigh said, half smiling. "I can't wait until you come home. Its really weird at work without you and Jayden and I miss you so much..." Calleigh continued to ramble on and on about whats been going on in the pass day. "...Natalia wanted me to go out with the girls tonight. I told her no."

"Well, I should be home Sunday," Eric said. Today we had the wake, tomorrow we're having the funeral and I'll be coming home after the repast and celebration Sunday morning."

Calleigh smiled. "I can't wait to see you. I really miss you."

"Calleigh, I love you so much and I miss you too. I really wish you were in my arms right now. You in my right arm, Jayden in my left."

She smiled again. "As much as I hate to end this conversation, I have to go. Jayden is trying to open her sippy cup." Calleigh laughed. "No, well, she's learning how to make a mess. Today for breakfast, I gave her some cheerios and she ate a bit, but while I was washing the dishes, she just knocked the bowl right off her tray...Yeah I had to clean it up and then work, so I'm tired. But I'll be up for as long as Jayden is and she doesn't look like she's losing any steam anytime soon...Okay, I love you too. I'll see you Sunday, but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too," Eric said. He hated that he couldn't be there right now. He loved his grandmother so much but his home family, his wife and kid, he missed them like crazy. "I'll talk to you later."

After about another five minutes of procrastinating the hang up, the phone call ended, partly due to the fact that Jayden wasn't letting up with trying to open her sippy cup...and she managed to get it open. Calleigh managed to take it from her before she could do any real damage. "You like seeing your momma clean up everything you mess up, don't you?"

Jayden looked at Calleigh and laughed. "Look!" she pointed to her cup in Calleigh's hand. "Want!" She reached out her hand for the juice.

"Jayden, please don't take the top off this time, okay?" Calleigh said sweetly. She screwed the top on tightly and handed the cup to Jayden.

"Ta-ta," Jayden said, grasping the cup again. Calleigh understood that to mean 'Thank you.' She and Eric started teaching Jayden words and how to use them when she started talking two months ago.

After about another thirty minutes, Jayden seemed to be all tired out. She'd finished her juice and even got up to dance along to one of the Disney songs. She'd climbed on the couch, of course with some assistance, and climbed in Calleigh's lap and fell asleep.

It was only 9:13pm but Calleigh's bedtime was slowly becoming her daughters. After she put Jayden in her own bed and kissed her good night, she changed herself and fell asleep, happy that her head finally hit that pillow.

* * *

**_The exact situation and what happened with everything in the lab between Eric, Calleigh, Horatio, Rick and Brass, that will all be discussed in the next chapter. This one was really to show Jayden's progress and her relationship with her parents. Even though one of her parents is out of town. I hope you all enjoyed it though!!!!!! I don't quite understand how a 11-month old baby acts but this weekend, I spent about 3 hours baby sitting a one-year old and he did a lot of the similar things that Jayden did in this chapter. lol. _****  
**

**EXCITED IS ME!!!!! NEW EPISODE OF CSI: MIAMI TONIGHT!!!!! I'm too excited!!!! =]  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm still trying to update regularly. My laptop came back on but then it died last night again. I don't know what the problem can be. It keeps saying "Disk Error" but there's no disk in the computer at all... _

-Chapter 18-

Saturday, it was going to be a good day, despite the fact that Eric still wasn't home. The day started off with Calleigh and Jayden having breakfast. Jayden seemed to enjoy her sliced banana, she loved that a lot, her cheerios and apple juice. After breakfast, they got ready for the day.

One of Calleigh's day to day challenges was getting Jayden's hair done. She never wanted her hair to be touched and she always put up a fight with her. Two days ago, Jayden bit Calleigh.

"No!" Jayden said, moving her head away.

"Come on Jade," Calleigh coaxed, giving Jayden a toy. This time, she went for a soft one. "Play with this."

Jayden grabbed the toy, but when she felt fingers in her head again, she moved her head out the way again and shook her head side to side as in 'no.'

Calleigh almost had all of it. She brushed Jayden's hair softly into a ponytail and secured it with a hair bow; her golden, curls fell perfectly from it. "There you go, all done."

After she finished with everything, Calleigh took Jayden out to hang out with her for the day.

---

"Calleigh?" Alexx said, turning around and looking in her direction.

"Alexx," Calleigh said, hugging Alexx. "How are you doing? Its been a long time."

"I'd say its been a long time no see," Alexx said happily. "I haven't seen you since... I don't remember when. Was it about six months ago?"

"I think its been that long," Calleigh said, shifting Jayden to her other arm. Jayden had started to become fussy. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay," Alexx said, smiling. She still couldn't believe the fact that Calleigh had a child, well the fact that Calleigh and Eric had a child and were married. "How's things going at the lab."

"Busy as usual," Calleigh said. "How's everything going at home? How are your kids?"

"Grown." Alexx laughed. "I miss having my babies."

Calleigh smiled and looked at Jayden as she lay her head on her shoulder. "She's tired. We've been out all day. I'm going to get her home. Maybe I can get some rest."

Alexx laughed. "Yep, cherish those moments. We have got to sit down and have lunch one day. Tell Eric I said hey." Alexx waved and headed to her car.

Calleigh smiled. "I will." It was always nice running into friends.

Jayden whined a little.

"Its okay sweetie," Calleigh said, kissing Jayden on her cheek. "We'll be home soon." She strapped Jayden into her car seat and headed home.

The ride home, knocked Jayden right out. Calleigh pulled in front of the house, cut off the car and got Jayden out the car seat. She opened the door and lay Jayden in her play pen. Jayden didn't open her eyes. It was almost 7:30pm. Calleigh didn't blame Jayden for being tired. After all, it was a long day, no naps and she herself was tired. But she wouldn't rest until she talked to Eric.

She headed to the other room and dialed Eric's number. Calleigh talked to him a few times while she was out but now she could really have time to talk to him. His phone went straight to voice mail. She tried again, but no answer. She gave up and headed to the living room, turned on her laptop and sent some e-mails.

---

Calleigh turned around in her sleep. She'd only half slept all the time Eric was away. As she moved, something didn't feel right. She soon realized why. A pair of arms were around her stomach and... her eyes opened wide. She looked over to her left side and her eyes relaxed. Eric stared at her and smiled.

"Not funny," Calleigh whispered, snuggling in close to him and kissing him on the lips. She gave him a hug. "I missed you so much."

Eric pecked Calleigh's lips and kissed her cheek. "I missed you to." He hugged her.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Calleigh couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She was so in love with this man. She leaned her head into his chest.

"I was but everything happened more quickly than I expected. My parents are still there, but after the repast, I just flew back. They understood."

Calleigh rubbed his cheek. "Eric, I love you so much. I'm so glad that you're back."

Eric smiled and kissed her cheek again. "I love you too Calleigh and I'm very glad to be back."

The clock read 11:43pm. Calleigh leaned into Eric and after a few more kisses and good nights, they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**I know. This chapter was short and I don't know what else to call it, but more with the next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this. :) **

**OMG, and yeah, I enjoyed the episode 7.19 so much. Poor Ryan. They have literally beaten him. And I seen pliars omg, I hope they don't use those on him. And poor Calleigh in the episode with the bag over her head and suffocation thing. I felt sorry for her. HAHA, anybody catch how jealous Eric was??  
**


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

No more playing games. Calleigh and Eric learned how to keep it chill at work. It used to be fun annoying Stetler but now, there were more eyes on the lab than it has ever been and that was plain tragic.

They felt the eyes on them; From the moment they stepped inside the building until the moment they left, eyes were on them. It had gotten to the point that Calleigh and Eric would actually ignore each other at work and try to make it up to each other later, it was a system that they said they would do; It didn't do any good. After a week, now they had two problems: the work relationship and also their relationship outside the lab; both were starting to deteriorate.

Wednesday, they both came into work. A murder happened on the beach and Horatio gave the call out to Natalia and Eric. At this point, putting Eric and Calleigh on a scene together, wouldn't be too good. Natalia and Eric, processed the scene, Ryan and Calleigh would analyze the evidence.

Once Natalia and Eric came back to the building, Calleigh and Ryan started on the evidence. This is where the problem began. Rick came down to the lab; he was forced to pry more into them or he could lose his job. He threw the team off.

Eric had gone to the bathroom, he and Calleigh had literally come down to the point where they would barely speak at work. All of this trouble just so they could keep their jobs and home life too. It had been about an hour since Eric and Natalia came back from the scene and Calleigh assumed that he'd already been through the evidence. She headed down to the layout room.

Natalia and Ryan were already in the layout room, sifting through the evidence, theorizing, doing a walk through, cataloging all of it and then, taking away pieces of evidence that needed to be analyzed right away.

Calleigh helped them and took what she needed and headed to ballistics to run it. Here's the problem: Calleigh took the unspent bullets to test fire, but according to protocol, they should have been printed first at least to see if there were any prints on them.

Tara stopped by the lab; she headed to ballistics and gave Calleigh the bullet she dug out of the victim. Calleigh started her work and not long afterwards, Eric came in. She was halfway through writing the reports.

"Natalia, said that you took the bullets," Eric said quickly. "Thought I'd catch you before...you already tested them?"

Calleigh had a smile on her face but then the seriousness in Eric's face made her stop smiling. "Yeah, I did...were I not supposed to test them? You don't look to happy that I did."

"They weren't printed yet," Eric said loosely. "They were supposed to be printed first."

Calleigh turned her head to the side and bit her lip. He was making this look like it was her fault. "How was I supposed to know that you didn't print it. The evidence had been there for a while."

"You could've asked me," Eric said as if she should've already known. "We don't assume things, Calleigh."

He was talking to her as if she was a little kid and she didn't like it.

"We might have just lost a chance to catch the killer," Eric said.

Calleigh looked up at him unbelievably. "You know what Eric," she trailed off, looking out into the lab. She felt that she fed right into the hands of her superiors who enforced the no fraternization rule but she couldn't stand by and take this. Eric knew this was going to go beyond the lab from the tone in her voice.

"I'm more than a co-worker, Eric. I'm your wife and you don't have to talk to me like I'm incompetent. I made a mistake, sorry I didn't ask you. But did it ever occur to you to think that there were more than one unspent bullet? Did it ever occur to you that the casing could have a print on it? Instead, you came in here criticizing immediately that I test fired a bullet, one bullet to analyze, but you didn't look around to see that the others are right on the table." She walked angrily to the lab table. "Here." She practically shoved the un-analyzed bullets and casing in his hands. "I have the bullet that I analyzed and the bullet that Tara gave me. The others are yours, free to go print. After all, they all came out of the same gun, or do you think I compromised the bullet with the only print on it?" she asked sarcastically.

Eric tightened his lips in anger, fighting off a retort. He didn't want to argue with her. Eric simply took the bullets and left the lab, pushing the door open in anger not caring that anyone saw. Stetler saw and immediately he stepped in ballistics.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop working on what you are doing," he said to Calleigh.

She knew it was coming and now her job could be gone. "I'm finished with it," Calleigh said in a low voice.

"Yeah..." Rick said, his voice trailing off. "We're going to have another ballistics expert come in and re-analyze it."

Calleigh turned around wide-eyed. "Rick, I know what it looked like, but it wasn't like that."

Rick closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. "What I saw was a quarrel over evidence," he said.

Calleigh sat her arms on the table, defeated, running her hands through her hair and then over her face. She felt the goosebumps pop up on her arms.

"I'm sorry Calleigh that I have to do this, but I need your gun and badge now. I'm going over afterwards to get Eric's."

The goosebumps continued to come as Calleigh handed over her gun. She was a little slower at giving up her badge. "What happens now?"

"You leave CSI immediately," Rick said. "There can be a hearing Friday if you want to be reinstated but right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Calleigh sighed and removed her lab coat. She smoothed out her black top and walked out the lab, Rick following behind her. It was like walking the walk of shame. Everyone knew what had happened. Everyone knew what was going on. Calleigh sighed and headed to the locker room while Rick headed into Fingerprints/DNA to find Eric.

---

That was two days ago and she and Eric were still not speaking to each other. Mainly, partly Calleigh wasn't speaking. It was very hard to put on a front for Jayden. They ate together, play with her together, but when Jayden went to sleep, that was a different story.

"Calleigh," Eric said, coming into the kitchen that morning. Calleigh was sitting at the table with Jayden eating breakfast. She'd scrambled some eggs, made bacon and toast for the family. Eric looked around and noticed that his food was...well the eggs were still in the skillet, the bacon was on a plate and the toast was on another plate all together. She didn't even fix his plate anymore.

Calleigh smiled as Jayden bit out of her toast. She had six teeth all together in her mouth now. She took a bite of it and handed the rest to Calleigh.

"Calleigh," Eric repeated again. This time he gained Calleigh's attention. "Look, I told you Wednesday, I'm sorry and I've been telling you sorry since. How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Maybe he was pushing her but he knew that she wouldn't argue with him in front of Jayden. They argued once in the two days. They hadn't since.

"How long are you going to keep asking me that?" Calleigh said. "Your argument cost us our jobs..."

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she would argue in front of Jayden. He turned his attention to Jayden who suddenly said 'uh-oh.' "What happened to you saying we were husband and wife and that our relationship went beyond the lab?" Eric questioned. "I think about our jobs everyday. I'm sorry that it happened, I'm sorry that you're mad at me but I'm not going to stand by and watch as you ignore me every single day."

Calleigh didn't say anything but responded to Jayden when she put a piece of egg in her mouth and took a sip of juice from her cup.

"Are you ignoring me?" Eric said.

"No, I'm not," Calleigh said. "I'm just paying attention to Jayden right now."

"_What kind of answer is that?" _Eric thought. He didn't want to make the situation worse so he didn't say anything. He headed over to the stove and put together the cooked food that was laying everywhere. "What time do you want to leave for the hearing?"

"I was thinking that we go separately" Calleigh said. "I don't want to make the situation more worse so I'll finish getting Jayden ready after her breakfast, drop her off at day care and see you later on tonight."

"You don't want to talk to me at all today?" Eric said.

"I don't know how long the hearing will be and I'm pretty sure yours will be afterwards. I'm going out for lunch with some friends after I leave the building," she said absentmindedly as in no regards as to whether or not she was hurting him.

"Okay then," Eric said, "tonight." He finished making his plate and sat at the table. He still wanted to amend whatever was going on.

Calleigh sat for about five minutes in silence. Nothing but the scrape of plates and Jayden's voice, was heard. It started getting late and she declared that Jayden might be finished with breakfast since Jayden's hand was now only mashing together eggs and banana. She picked Jayden up to go clean her hands and finish getting her dressed and ready for the day.

"How about I'll clean her up," Eric suggested.

Calleigh shook her head. "Its okay Eric. I can do it." She left the room before he could say anything else.

After about fifteen minutes, Calleigh was back in the kitchen with Jayden on her hip. "Say bye to your daddy," Calleigh said, smiling at Jayden.

"Bye bye, dada," Jayden said, leaning over and pressing her lips on his cheek. She waved at him when she sat up again.

Eric smiled. "Bye Jade." He felt said. Eric looked at Calleigh. "You are coming back tonight, right?"

"Of course, Eric," Calleigh said, as if it was obvious. "I wouldn't do that to you." Before he could say anything else, she gave him a reassuring smile and left out the door.

* * *

**More in the next chapter. I'm working on it. lol. Please review :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks so much for the reviews; they keep me encouraged!_

-Chapter 20-

"Calleigh, baby, tell me whats wrong?" Alexx said, putting a forkful of pasta in her mouth. She and Calleigh sat out on the open terrace of a restaurant for lunch.

"I don't know," Calleigh said, resting her head in the palm of her free hand. "Its Eric. We got into a fight." Calleigh held her head down. She didn't want to be mad at Eric, but it was something that happened.

"Oh," Alexx expressed. "What happened?"

Calleigh looked to the sky as if it held answers. "I don't know where it all went wrong." She bit her lip. "Yes I do. Stetler. Well not exactly Stetler but did I ever tell you about the tape of Eric and I....well getting busy?"

Alexx raised and eyebrow, she never thought Calleigh and Eric would make a sex tape.

As if Calleigh could read Alexx's mind, Calleigh smiled and actually laughed. "Its not like that Alexx. I was being targeted about a year ago by a criminal from New Orleans..." she continued telling Alexx the entire story. Surprisingly, Alexx had never heard of it before. "...And about a month ago, the tape was released to the department again. Eric and I became the center of the microscope and we tried to keep up with everything only that didn't work. Eric and I got fired."

Alexx gasped. "Seriously? Oh that is just some mess. You two are the best at what you do. I'm pretty sure that the relationship wouldn't have an effect on the job."

Calleigh bit her lip again. "It did." She ran a hand through her hair. "Eric and I fought at work over evidence. Rick saw it all and since he's skating on thin ice with his job, he took our badges and our weapons."

Alexx dropped her fork in the plate, sighing heavily and hugging herself.

"Today, we had a hearing," Calleigh continued. "We'll know Monday whether or not we will get our jobs back. I have to admit, facing those people wasn't easy. I mean, we're past the whole boyfriend/girlfriend stage. We're married and have a daughter. There was no way at getting around that. I can't believe those people acted like our relationship was against the law. They brought up our marriage license, bank statements, our daughter's birth certificate...they just wouldn't stop. I don't know how Horatio does it, but he has a way with words. I just knew we wouldn't get our jobs back but they are going through our work records to see if we can actually do our job efficiently while working together. I'm just hoping for a positive outcome."

Alexx nodded. "Horatio does have a way with words." Alexx thought for a minute. "Calleigh, regardless of what the outcome is with the job, you and Eric are in a relationship, sweetie. You two are married and have Jayden." She shook her head side to side. "Don't do this. Don't fight with him. What ever happened is over now, live for now. Stay strong now, because whether you know it or not, you're feeding right into those superiors at the department. This is what they want to see so that they can have proof that you two can't work together."

Calleigh thought for a minute. "You're right." Calleigh smiled. "Thank you Alexx."

Alexx finished up the last of her lunch. Most of it was untouched and she asked for a carry out tray to take it home. "That's what I'm here for," she said, standing up and hugging Calleigh who was already standing.

"I really miss you being right there," Calleigh said. "I mean, Tara's cool but she's nothing like our Alexx."

Alexx smiled. "Thank you." She laughed. "That's why you two need to get back into the lab. There's no one who can analyze bullets quite as well as a certain ballistics expert I know, nor is there someone who can recover evidence from underwater quite as well as a certain specialist I know. The lab need you two."

Calleigh smiled again. "Alexx, we have to have lunch again."

"Oh we will," Alexx said. The two of them walked away to their cars, heading their separate ways.

---

It was a little after two o'clock in the afternoon when Calleigh returned home. She wanted desperately to talk to Eric, she only hope that he was home. She stepped out the car, walked to the door and unlocked it. Stepping inside the house, her nose was instantly hit with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. "Eric," Calleigh called out. She walked a little more into the living room.

Eric peeked into the living room from the kitchen.

Calleigh smiled at him. "Eric...I'm sorry. I'm just the worse wife ever."

"Nah," Eric said, shaking his head no. "Its just been a really stressful situation. It was bound to blow up soon."

Calleigh nodded. "Still, I shouldn't have been as irate as I was."

Eric shushed her. "Calleigh, its okay." He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her on the cheeks. "I'm happy you're back in my arms again."

Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart, she raised an eyebrow. "Eric, I missed you and I really mean it when I say I'm sorry."

Eric ran a hand through Calleigh's hair and placed a kiss right there. "I missed you too."

Calleigh smiled and lay her head on his chest. "So what are you cooking?"

"Dinner."

"This early?"

"Well its stew," Eric said. As much as he hated to pull apart he had to. "Vegetable stew that's burning." He walked into the kitchen and stirred it a little and turned the fire down. "Its almost ready."

"I'll say turn it down on low, way low and we can have a little fun before we go pick up Jayden."

When Eric looked at Calleigh, he noticed that she had a playful smile on her face and flirty eyes. She raised her eyebrows. He smiled himself and smiled wide. "Sounds like a plan." He turned the fire down, just as Calleigh grabbed his hand and lead the way towards the bedroom.

* * *

**This is what I have for chapter 20. lol, HAHA 20 Chapters already!! :) Truthfully, I don't know when the story will be over. I hope you all like this chapter. Lol, I haven't had experience in seeing married people make up. I remember this one time when my parents were mad at each other and like 10 minutes later, my dad came out and says "Are you going to make dinner?" and my mom says in a sarcastic voice "I was about to get to that." and then my dad says, "you don't have to talk like that to me." and my mom says "Well, stop talking to me like you're a monster." LOL, it was funny and they thought so to, so they stopped arguing. **

**The next chapter is half way written. I'll post that up, hopefully tomorrow. So please review :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for the reviews!! :D

-Chapter 21-

* * *

It was around five o'clock when they finally got ready again and headed out to pick Jayden up from day care. "My parents want to see Jayden for a whole," Eric said. "How about we drop her off for a few hours and pick her up later tonight?" He really wanted some time, just a few hours to spend with Calleigh. He loved his daughter with all his heart, but tonight, he really wanted the few hours.

"Okay," Calleigh said, sitting down in the passenger side of the car. She connected her seat belt.

Eric had fastened his seat belt but then remembered. "Jayden's car seat is in your car, isn't it?" He watched as Calleigh nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, stepped out the car and returned a minute later with Jayden's car seat. He put the car in drive and his mind went back to earlier. They talked about everything; How Jayden would be as a teenager, how their life would be forever, if they would have more kids and if they couldn't work for the department anymore, where would they work. Eric knew those things lingered on Calleigh's mind; those things lingered on his mind. Their cell phones ringing, brought him out of his thoughts.

"Reminds me of being called out to a crime scene," Calleigh said, smiling. Their phones hasn't rang at the same time since...since everything happened at CSI.

Eric chuckled a little. "Yeah." He looked at his caller ID and picked it up. "What do you want, Ryan?" Eric asked. "I'm not going to be able to hang out tonight...I have other plans...Alright then, I'll talk to you later." He hung up his phone and smiled at Calleigh who was still on her phone, having a similar conversation.

"I know, I know Nat," Calleigh said. "I know I promised but I really have other plans tonight....Tomorrow, I'll see....I have to see what we're doing." She glanced over at Eric, who was mouthing something to her. She caught on and laughed. "How about you and Ryan hang out tonight. He seems just as bored." Calleigh laughed again. "Nat, I promise, I'll talk to you later." She hung up. "Natalia says that we're boring now."

Eric laughed. "That's about the same thing Ryan said." He pulled up to the day care. "Maybe tomorrow we can hang out."

"Yeah."

---

So that plan where Jayden would stay a few hours at Eric's parents house was squashed. As soon as they were about to leave, Jayden cried out and reached for Eric. He picked her up and she hugged him tightly and then reached for Calleigh.

"Its okay, Jade," Calleigh said. Jayden hugged Calleigh and then, she reached for Eric again.

Eric picked her up and rocked her softly. "Its okay." She lay her head on his shoulder and the left over tears in Jayden's eyes, stained his shirt.

"Dada," Jayden said softly. She turned to face him and when he looked at her, she laughed, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"She's probably tired for day care," Eric said. "We'll come over again and we cal all spend time around each other."

After about ten minutes, they were heading home; That is right after Eric's parents got all of their hugs and kisses first. Eric pulled in front of the house a few minutes later and picked Jayden up from her car seat. The ride home seemed to have put her asleep. Jayden's eyes opened though when Eric picked her up. Poor baby, she was trying hard to fight off her sleep.

Calleigh grabbed Jayden's baby bag and out the corner of her eye, she saw two people walk towards her. She stood up quickly and her eyes relaxed. "What are you two doing here?"

"You two need company," Ryan said, looking from Calleigh to Eric. "We haven't seen you two in days, just thought you would want some company."

Natalia nodded.

Calleigh smiled and walked to the door. She opened it and invited them inside. Eric followed behind them and walked over to Jayden's playpen and carefully lay her down in it. She'd fallen asleep again.

"We know this isn't the best time right now," Natalia said, "but we just wanted to see if you guys wanted company right now."

"You're already here," Eric commented. "We were just going to have some dinner and go to bed."

"Oh you guys act like you're fifty," Natalia said.

Calleigh thought about it, Natalia was right. She and Eric were acting way beyond their years of thirty-five and thirty-two..._ "Great," _Calleigh thought. Now she felt ever worse. Her mind went back to the time when they first married. Eric looked her in his eyes and assured her that he hadn't been more sure of anything else in his life before and that right there at that moment, that's where he wanted to be.

She was unaware of a hand on hers, pulling her up gently. When her eyes focused, she noticed it was Eric.

"Come on," Eric said, smiling. "Ryan and Natalia agreed to watch Jayden for a while until we come back." He wasn't going far. He just wanted to take Calleigh outside for a while. They left out the back door and out to the path that would lead to the beach down the street. Once they were there, near the waters, he wrapped his arms around her body protectively. "Reminds you of something."

Calleigh smiled and her heart warmed. "Our first kiss," Calleigh whispered.

Eric bent down and kissed Calleigh. He stared into her eyes. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled. "I love you too."

"You look kind of distant," Eric said, running his hand through Calleigh's hair. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing," Calleigh said, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He pulled her into a hug, scooting her closer. "Tell me what's bugging you tonight." He hoped that there wasn't a problem, especially not right now while they were spending their special moment out on the beach.

It was truly a silly thought of Calleigh's and she probably would have never thought of it until Natalia said something earlier. She knew Eric would keep pushing for her to tell him and he wouldn't rest until he found out. Calleigh swallowed all she had and just opened up. "Its really stupid but...I don't know...sometimes....well not sometimes but today, tonight actually..."

Eric laughed at Calleigh's rambling and snuggled her closer to him. "Just tell me," he said gently.

"Okay, Calleigh said shyly. "Sometimes I fell like I...well me being thirty-five and you're thirty-two, I feel like I'm robbing you of your youth."

Eric laughed. "You're not," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Never mind what Natalia says. We still have fun and we're going to continue having fun." He locked eyes with her. "Calleigh, I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life. Trust me. I knew I was going to marry you when I first met you and I was twenty-six then. Plus," he added with a smile, "I'll be thirty-three in December."

Calleigh smiled as they shared a kiss. Just like their first night, everything was perfect.

After another ten minutes of relaxing and talking, they made their way back to the house. They thanked Ryan and Natalia for babysitting and after they left, Eric cleaned up the kitchen and Calleigh changed Jayden's clothes and they put her to bed together. Afterwards, they went to bed themselves. It was early, only 10:36pm but they were so tired. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the chapter!! OMG, CSI: Miami tonight!! :D YAY!!!!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

_Ohh thanks so much for the reviews. They always keep me inspired!! :)_

-Chapter 22-

May 13th

The house was decked out in pink streamers and balloons. The dining room had streamers, pink plates and other accessories needed for a birthday. Today was Jayden's first birthday and wow, Jayden seemed to know the day was about her. She crawled around happily and laughed.

"Hey Jade," Calleigh said, crawling on the floor with her. "I'm going to get you," she said, crawling closer.

Jayden squealed and tried crawling away.

"Aww," Eric said, adjusting the camcorder. "Mommy's first crawl session."

Calleigh rolled her eyes playfully. "You finally got the camera to work?" She laughed as Jayden managed to pull herself into a standing position and wrapped her arms around her neck. Calleigh hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Jayden pressed her lips to Calleigh's cheek.

"Yeah," Eric said. "You'd think that with all of the technical equipment at the lab that a simple camcorder would be simple, but this thing...well its okay now." He joined Calleigh on the floor and they entertained Jayden as she crawled around, laughing.

Two hours later and the birthday girl was ready. Nothing to serious, Jayden was dressed in a pink top that said 'I'm one, you can stop counting my age in months' on the front. Eric and Calleigh both found that hilarious. That shirt was paired with jeans. Yep, Jayden would be crawling around mainly so casual was best.

Just as they finished getting everything together, the door bell rang. Eric got the door and let the first round of guest in. Those invited were only Eric's parents, his sisters and their children, Horatio, Alexx, Natalia and Ryan.

About thirty minutes later, everyone had arrived.

---

Nothing beat the excitement on Jayden's face when they sung 'happy birthday'. She laughed, giggled and tried to join in too. Eric cut Jayden a piece of cake while Calleigh filmed it. Jayden poked a finger in the case, curiously and when she pulled it out, it had white frosting all over it. She laughed and stuck her finger in her mouth.

Everyone laughed at her first taste of cake.

Jayden didn't seem to notice why everyone was looking at her and she smashed her hand into the cake and picked up a handful of it. "Dada," Jayden said, reaching for Eric.

Eric picked Jayden up and wiped her hands. Then she buried her face in Eric's shoulder. He could tell that she was getting tired so the party had to get be over with soon.

Calleigh set the camera down and served everyone cake. Afterwards, they helped Jayden open up presents, but she seemed to be more interested in the wrapping.

Another thirty minutes and Calleigh and Eric were saying bye to their last guest. "Good thing we don't have that much to clean," Eric said.

"Yeah, I know," Calleigh said, walking over to the couch. She looked in the playpen and Jayden had already fallen asleep. "Someone had a busy day today."

Eric laughed as he snuggled Calleigh closer to his chest. "How come you didn't invite your parents?"

Calleigh tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed. She told him a few stories about her parents but there were a lot that she didn't want to say. "Well," Calleigh started. "I just didn't want to deal with the drama. Its Jayden's birthday and I wanted her to have the best day possible, without the drama."

Eric ran his hands through Calleigh's hair and placed a kiss there. "You can talk to me about anything. Calleigh. I don't want you holding it all inside."

"I know," Calleigh said, reaching her hand forward and stroking his cheek. "I just haven't been too connected to them like that," she started. "I've spoken to my mom a few times since I've been in Miami, probably five times." She laughed a little. "Five times in eight years and that's including the time at our wedding too."

Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist protectively.

"Well dad, I've spoken to him more and I told him about Jayden, I e-mailed a picture to him, but I haven't seen him in months...so...that's how it is and that's why they didn't come to Jayden's birthday party."

"Do you want to have a relationship with them?" Eric asked.

Calleigh stayed silent for a minute. "Well do you know that feeling where you're so happy that everything is going great but then something happens to ruin everything? Its that situation here. I love my parents, I really do but I guess our relationship is better at arms length."

Eric didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have to because Calleigh was stroking his cheek again, leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her and Calleigh positioned her body so that she was laying on her side, facing him. The kiss was nice, it was slow, it was heated, full of passion, it was everything that would eventually lead to something else but Jayden's voice broke apart their kiss. She'd awaken and was now standing in her playpen. "Mama," she said again, reaching out. She was only asleep for twenty minutes.

Calleigh sat up straight, finally getting up and picked Jayden up from the playpen. Jayden laughed and hugged Calleigh. "Who's mama's baby?" Calleigh gushed.

Jayden laughed as Calleigh tickled her.

Eric sat and watched his two favorite girls. "You wanna take Jayden out on the beach for a while?" Eric suggested. "We can all get some fresh air."

"That's not a bad idea," Calleigh said. "We don't ever use the stroller that your mom bought for her. How about we pack up some food and drinks and just make an afternoon of it? We can put Jayden in her stroller and walk through the park."

Eric smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

They busied themselves packing food and drinks. After another fifteen minutes, they were out the door, Calleigh pushing Jayden's stroller and Eric walking besides her.

* * *

_Hey!!! I just want to say, I'm sorry that the chapter seems rushy. I hate to rush through chapters like that, you know, where there too many time skips. But this laptop thing...ugh...I have to write everything out and then type it. I found out what was wrong with it. Supposedly, I overloaded it with pictures, video clips, and songs and the hard drive crashed. _

_But back on the story, hmm, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think 3 more chapters and it'll be over. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :) Thanks for reading (:  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks so much for the reviews!! _

_They are always so inspiring!!!_

-Chapter 23-

* * *

Jayden crawled on the blanket, trying her hardest to play in the sand. Calleigh had already caught Jayden trying t eat sand. Finally, Calleigh pulled Jayden in her lap. Jayden leaned forward and grabbed her sandwich and fed herself. She also grabbed a cheesy puff and fed it to Calleigh. She laughed when Calleigh ate it.

Calleigh laughed. "What are you laughing at? You're going to feed momma?" Calleigh picked up a chip and fed it to Jayden.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "Who's baby?"

Calleigh looked up and noticed Jake staring at her. "She's my baby. Mines and Eric's."

"You and Eric are dating?"

"Eric and I are married."

Jayden climbed up on Calleigh and buried her head in Calleigh's shoulder. "Mama," Jayden said, gaining Calleigh's attention. "I want home, mama."

"We will Jade, as soon as daddy comes back." Calleigh kissed Jayden's forehead and Jayden laughed. Calleigh looked up at Jake's face and noticed he had that snide smirk on it. "What?"

"Her name is Jade? You were thinking about me when you named her, weren't you?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. She wished Eric would come back now. He'd left to take care of something and would only be gone for fifteen minutes. That's what he promised. Maybe she should have left as Eric had suggested but Jayden was having too much fun. Plus, it was only fifteen minutes, she could handle fifteen minutes alone. "Actually Eric and I both came up with her name. You know what?" Calleigh was done entertaining all of this. He seemed to have a smirk on his face anyway. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Calleigh," Jake said, in his familiar tone. "Its a public location."

Calleigh was losing patience fast and Jayden had started to cry. "Are you stalking me?"

Jake looked dumbfounded and put his hands on his side. His cocky personality was never one to suffer. His smirk returned to his face. "Now Calleigh, you know that's not my style. Actually, I was doing some undercover work. I noticed you and I stopped by. You aren't that hard to spot." He smiled as Calleigh rocked Jayden. Calleigh was so protective, so motherly at the moment. Then he chuckled softly. The last time he remembered Calleigh holding something tenderly was their department issued 9mm gun. "I always thought this would be us," he commented.

"Jake, I really don't have time for this," Calleigh said, rocking Jayden softly. Her cries had turned into soft whines.

At that moment, Eric came back. Calleigh smiled and Jayden seemed to become a little happier.

"Daddy," Jayden called out, reaching for Eric.

"Hey Princess," Eric said, picking her up. Jayden hugged Eric. "Home Dada," she said.

Eric laughed. "Okay, home it is." He looked at Calleigh and then at Jake, noticing the jealous look in his eyes. Eric wanted to laugh but his humbleness came over him. "How have you been Jake?"

"Okay, I've been okay. Beautiful kid. That's all. I'll talk to you later," Jake said, turning to Calleigh. He walked away but of course, he would have to leave at that effect to make Eric think that he and Calleigh were talking about something serious.

Calleigh had already begun packing up the food, drinks and everything else they used.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 5:55pm. "Long day."

Eric laughed. "Jayden seems to think so. She's already sleep."

A smile crept on Calleigh's lips as Eric placed Jayden in her stroller. "Jake's so jealous of us."

Eric laughed. "I noticed."

---

Jayden did it again. She fell asleep all while they were outside, but when they returned home, she was wide awake. Calleigh cooked as Jayden and Eric played with her new toy, a Leap Frog magnetic farm set. They played with it on the refrigerator. One of the cows mooed as Eric connected its body.

"Aww," Calleigh said. "Daddy's first puzzle solve." She said it as a friendly retort to what he said about her earlier.

Eric stood up and brushed against Calleigh's back. He nuzzled his head in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers at her stomach. "You got jokes?" He whispered in Calleigh's ear, placing a hard kiss there.

"Well you did it to me earlier," Calleigh said, closing her eyes. She pushed Eric back with her body but he stayed on her not budging one bit. If anything, he tightened his grasp and moved closer, placing more kisses to Calleigh's ear. He knew that she would lose it and he wasn't trying to take it further, well not right now, but he wanted to tease her. After all, she did just verbally tease him, so...he would physically tease.

"Mama," Jayden called out.

Calleigh broke free from Eric. Thank goodness...well not thank goodness like she wasn't enjoying it, but there was a time for everything. She walked over to the refrigerator.

"Here." Jayden said, handing Calleigh the back side of a pig.

"Thank you," Calleigh said, placing it on the refrigerator. She help Jayden connect the first half of the pig. "What animal is that?"

"Oink," Jayden said, imitating the sound she heard when the animal was connected.

Calleigh laughed. "Its also known as a pig."

"Pig," Jayden repeated.

Finally, the food was ready and they all sat down to eat. Watching Jayden eat was just as exciting as watching her taste her first piece of cake. Jayden loved fries, so that's what they had. French fries and Chicken fingers.

"She hasn't touched the chicken," Eric commented. "But she's eating all of the fries."

"That's because you made them too big," Calleigh laughed. She broke off a piece of chicken and gave it to Jayden and she ate it almost immediately. But she didn't finish. Jayden reached for Calleigh instead.

They ended the night at 9:50, well only because Jayden fell asleep almost immediately. They would however be up for a while. After all, it was Saturday night. Calleigh drew a bath putting special bath oils in it. She disrobed and climbed in. About two minutes later, Eric came in and joined her. This was all planned out. He'd only gone to check and make sure everything was okay. Calleigh pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"I can't believe Jayden is one already?" Eric said.

Calleigh smiled. "Our baby is growing up. She's talking, that's the biggest thing that I'm impressed by."

"I know," Eric said. He felt Calleigh's lips on his chin.

"A little payback from earlier," Calleigh whispered.

"You deserved it," Eric said.

Calleigh kissed his chin and leaned closer into him. She felt his hands creeping on her and with both of her hands, she pushed him away and pinned his hands at his side. "How does it feel to be held down?" Of course she knew that he could over power her strength but she appreciated the fact that he played along right now.

"Okay, okay, I deserve that," Eric said, closing his eyes as Calleigh kissed his neck. His hands were still pinned to his body by her hands. Calleigh succeed in what she wanted to do. She got him excited down there as she continued swirling her tongue on his neck. She kissed his chest then lifted up and looked in his eyes. A smile crept on her face. "Don't move your hand," she said, letting go his left hand. She used her right hand to explore his body, finally she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips.

Eric could resist himself and moved his hand around her waist. Calleigh moved his hand and pinned it to the tub. "I told you don't move," she whispered. She moved down slowly, kissing his neck, then she pushed herself back up to his ear. "How does it feel to be teased."

"This isn't a tease," Eric whispered breathlessly. "It's torture."

Calleigh laughed and climbed off of him. "Well, it won't for long. How about we get out and we'll see. That is, if you consider this even."

"Fine," Eric said. In the back of his mind, it was nowhere close to being even. He'll show her how it feels to be teased or tortured...or sexually tortured. "Its even."

Calleigh smiled and sat back in the tub. After about another ten minutes, they finally got out, dried off and with a quick check on Jayden, they headed into their bedroom.

* * *

**Let me see, there's a storm, outside its thunder and rain and I love it. Rainstorms always gives me ideas. So some good news--there might be more than 2 chapters left. That always happens. As soon as I say how many chapters are going to be left, thats when the ideas pop in my head. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks so much for the reviews!!

-Chapter 24-

* * *

The last few months were filled with a few interesting events, one including a serious pregnancy scare for Calleigh. If it had been that case, she would've been fine with it but truthfully, after all the pain she felt while delivering Jayden, it was something that she didn't want to feel any time soon. Plus, Jayden had started to...I guess you would say...insert her independence. Jayden was now seventeen-months old and the word 'No' had finally reached her vocabulary. She hid their car keys, she said no to naps, bedtime and baths, she said no to getting her hair done, it was really a trying time.

Today was one of those days that had been a long, stressing, trying day. There was a ongoing difficult case at work and after picking Jayden up from day care, she rebelled against them as much as she could, even well into the bedtime. They finally got her asleep, or she put herself to sleep. Jayden wanted to play, she played for a while and after twenty minutes, Eric put her in her crib to go to sleep. She cried and Calleigh tried rocking her to sleep. "Lets pay," Jayden said as in 'Lets play.' Calleigh shook her head. "Jade, its bedtime now."

"No," Jayden said. Calleigh rocked Jayden more and after about fifteen minutes, she appeared to be sleeping. She put her in her crib and as soon as Calleigh made it to the door, Jayden started to whimper and soon they turned into cries.

Calleigh wanted to go back, but Jayden would never sleep if she stayed up now. Everyone needed to rest. After about seven minutes of continuous crying, Jayden started to calm down and when Calleigh and Eric check on her again, she was asleep.

"She's heading into the terrible two's," Eric said, moving his hand to give Calleigh a slow massage. They'd been in bed for about ten minutes now and there weren't many words shared between them. He also took note at how tensed Calleigh was. He hated when she was like that. He could tell something was bothering her, but he just didn't know what.

"Yeah, its going to be hard," Calleigh said simply.

"What's bothering you?" Eric said. He continued to massage her shoulders.

Calleigh turned her body so that she was facing him. Once she was on her side, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Eric, its nothing major. I'm just wondering if we'll be able to live through Jayden's terrible two's or whatever. She's really growing up."

Eric smiled. "We're good parents. We can get through it."

"Yeah." Calleigh went back to her thoughts. Her thoughts really weren't about anything too serious. She was just thinking about the past. "You remember when we had our first kiss?"

Eric smiled. "I'll never forget it."

"Of course," Calleigh said. "I know you'll never forget it." She smiled. "I was thinking about that moment. You know Eric, I was just thinking over our entire life. Remember the first day we met each other?"

"Of course," Eric said, running a hand through her hair. His mind thought back to that moment.

_Before there was a team, it was only Horatio and Eric. Lab techs were the DNA, A/V, and Trace analysts. Eric and Horatio had just came in from a crime scene. A shoot out on Miami's highway. He'd just come back with the spent bullets and his mission was to take them to the new ballistics expert. _

_Needless to say, this new ballistics expert was nobody he expected it to be. He thought that it would be a man; but instead he saw a petite frame, blonde hair flowing down her back. She looked up with a smile on her face as he came nearer. _

"_Are you the new ballistics expert?" Eric asked. He had to be sure. _

"_I am," she said in a thick southern accent. "Calleigh Duquesne." She stuck out her hand for a greeting with a wide smile on her face. _

"_Eric Delko," Eric said, taking her hand. The moment their hands connected, he felt that spark. Of course he didn't want to look like a deer in headlights, caught in the moment, so he started talking. "Bullets from the highway from the shootout earlier."_

"_Yes, I've been briefed in that," Calleigh said, becoming serious. She pulled all of her hair to one side so it all fell over her left shoulder. As Eric held up the evidence bag, she named the spent bullet instantly. ".45 caliber..." And then she went off explaining to him the familiarity of the gun and the typical pistol used for that caliber. He was amazed. _

"_Okay," Eric said, smiling. She had beauty and brains but of course, he'd never think of her only for her beauty. It was something special about her. _

Calleigh moved closer to him. "Can you believe that this is where it all led to?" Calleigh wrapped her arm around his waist. "Eric, you were my friend and now we're married."

Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around Calleigh's back and kissed her forehead.

Calleigh closed her eyes appreciatively. Truth be told, back in the days, no one could ever imagine them being together, well Speed could see it, he teased her and most likely Eric on it daily. Calleigh remembered that one time, a few months after she met Eric, that he spent the night at her place. The next morning, they were running a little late and when they got into work, Speed made a comment saying 'what, busy night hanging from the chandeliers?' It was a comment that made her blush deeply and she promised that she would kill Speed later...but of course...I guess you would call the retort a bad joke.

"Calleigh, you okay?" Eric asked. He noticed that she'd become silent again.

"Yeah," she said reassuringly. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I live for the day IAB stops breathing down our backs," Calleigh said, all of a sudden. Before, everything seemed so simple. Work was work, nobody ever meddled in her business. That's the way she liked it. Nobody was ever concerned about how many hours she spent at the lab, that's the way she liked it. Now, Rick Stetler, he was all in her business, running around the lab at least three times a day. It was something that he'd just started doing. She looked at Eric again. "I don't know. I guess you can say I had a bad day today."

"It'll all be better," Eric said. "And yes, eventually, Rick will stop breathing down our backs."

"Yeah," Calleigh nodded. "Good night Eric."

"Good night," Eric said. He felt as Calleigh nestled her head in his chest. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Eric finally fell asleep twenty minutes later.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter!! :) Hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters should be better. :):)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks so much for the reviews._

_Sorry I haven't had the chance to properly thank each and everyone of you. _

_I just thought you should know that they still inspire me!! :D:D  
_

-Chapter 25-

* * *

Calleigh had that feeling again; this time she was at work. She and Natalia were going over trace and DNA from a case. "He's a sure in then," Natalia said. "DNA and fingerprints. We got him."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. "There was more that she wanted to say but a reflex prevented her from saying too much.

"You okay?" Natalia said. She shifted up a little.

"Of course," Calleigh said. "Yeah, he's going to be put away. Frank is bringing him up to interrogation."

"Okay," Natalia said. She finished writing the DNA reports and studying the notes. Finally, she and Calleigh headed towards interrogation.

---

Eric and Ryan were out processing a scene. Stabbing. Out in Biscayne. The victim, a twenty-one year old girl. Robbery and rape seemed to be ruled out but of course, being a CSI, you couldn't just assume that.

"Does Tara seem a little different to you?" Ryan said, snapping a photograph of the murder weapon. "I mean she's just different."

"Wolfe, she's been through a traumatic situation," Eric said. "I don't think it has been a year since she was attacked."

"I think its been a year, probably more since she's been attacked."

"There's no time line on trauma," Eric said. "It has been a difficult thing for anyone to go through. Sometimes it takes a little longer to recover." He bent over and bagged some evidence. "Why are you concerned anyway? Wolfe got a crush?" Eric's face broke into a smile.

"No, I was just saying..." Ryan looked around and noticed Horatio's hummer has just parked. He was out and examining the crime scene. Finally, he made his way towards them. "Gentleman, what do we have here?"

Eric stood up straight and looked around the scene. "Stabbing vic. Rape and robbery don't seem to have been the motive but someone was angry enough to kill her. Tara came by, she took the body back to the post." Eric looked at Ryan.

Ryan pretended to not notice Eric. He stood, leg width apart, his hand on his face as if he was in deep thought.

"Alright," Horatio said. "Finish up here and I'll see what Tara has."

---

Calleigh, Natalia and Maxine sat in the break room. It was nice to get a break and just relax. The case had been solved. Yes, the guy murdered his victim. All over a card game.

"You want some coffee," Natalia offered.

"No thank you," Calleigh said, opting for water instead. Calleigh gave her a smile.

"You know Calleigh, I have to tell you, I think that you might be pregnant. You're acting a little like you did while you were pregnant with Jayden." Natalia stirred her coffee. "Never thought I'd see the day Calleigh turned coffee down." Natalia looked at Maxine and she agreed.

"Who's pregnant?" Calleigh said.

"You are," Natalia said.

"I don't think so," Calleigh said. In the back of her mind, she though of that possibility. "Jayden, oh she's too much of a handful right now for anymore kids."

"Well Calleigh," Maxine started. "Just because your two-year old is a handful doesn't rule out that possibility that you aren't pregnant. If you're doowopping in bed, there's always that possibility."

Calleigh's face turned red a little and Natalia came to Calleigh's rescue. "How is Jayden doing? She's still hiding your car keys?"

"More than that," Calleigh said. "Let me see. Two days ago, she got her first spanking."

"Calleigh," Natalia started. "She's only two. Whats the most she could have done?"

"Agreed," Calleigh said. "Jayden is well into her two years of age but some things are necessary.: She lifted up her jacket sleeve, revealing bite marks. "She's gotten into the habit of biting if she doesn't get her way. I told her it was wrong and to not do it again. She bit me again, then again and I just tapped her hand."

"Maybe she was trying out her teeth," Maxine said. "You know, she needs something to bite when she get new teeth."

"Let me guess, is that what you think your daughter did to you," Natalia said. "You know, your secret daughter who ran away. Did she bite you and you took that as her trying out her teeth?" She waited for the laugh before she continued. "What I'm trying to figure out is how come Jayden is always abusing you?"

"Eric gets it too," Calleigh said. "He's just isn't here to tell you about it."

"I do not have a secret daughter," Maxine said, as if it had just registered in her mind.

"I know you don't," Calleigh said.

"Yeah," Natalia said, cutting in. She had a smile on her face. "I'm the one with the suspicions."

"I don't have kids," Valera said again. "In fact, you'll be the first to find out when I get pregnant."

Natalia laughed and looked at Calleigh. "I still think you're pregnant."

"Please don't talk that up," Calleigh said. The idea of being pregnant again scared her a little. She wouldn't mind it if she was, but it was definitely too soon. "I rather wait until we get further down the road. You know, when Jayden is a little older and Rick Stetler isn't breathing down our necks."

"Speaking of..." Maxine said, looking out the break room window. "There goes Mr. Dapper himself."

"I hope you're calling him that because he dampens everybody's spirit," Natalia said. "Because Rick Stetler as a sex object..." she shuddered.

"I love how y'all talk about him like he's a sex object," Calleigh said, staring Rick in the eyes as he passed. It was almost as if she dared him to say something.

"Well, we don't have boyfriends we work with," Maxine said.

"Eww," Natalia expressed. "Are you crushing on Rick Stetler?"

"No," Maxine said sharply.

"Husband," Calleigh corrected. "Eric is my husband and just because Eric and I work together doesn't make it perfect," Calleigh said. "If anything, its straining everything. For nine hours of the day, Rick Stetler and his crew have a say in our relationship. I can't call Eric at lunch and say, 'Hey Baby, how's your day going?' I can barely work cases with him. Have you noticed? We don't even work crime scenes together. Then, when we go home, we have to pretend the last nine hours never existed and pick up from where we left off at that morning."

"Wow." It was all Natalia could say. "That must be tough."

"I'm sorry," Calleigh said. She wasn't trying to dump her problems out like that, but it was something that had been built up inside of her for months. She talked to Eric about them but still...they were there. Some girl talk did some good. "Well," Calleigh smiled. "The love is still there."

"One question," Maxine said. "If you had to be placed in a boxing ring with Rick and its a battle for that stupid rule, would you win?"

"Of course," Calleigh said. "First of all, I'm small but don't underestimate me. Secondly, I don't think Rick would actually take a swing. He's too rehearsed to think off the spot. Have you noticed when he comes to the lab, he has that face where he's unsure all the time. Its like he sits in his office and write out dialogue and the possibilities of it all going wrong."

"You're right," Natalia said. "I never even thought of that."

Calleigh laughed. "We got to hang out for the weekend. Alexx has some time off, it'll be just like old times. Maybe Tara can come along this time."

"Sounds like a plan," Natalia said, standing up and discarding her coffee cup. Calleigh and Maxine both followed. Afterwards, they headed back to their jobs.

---

Finally, the work day was over. "You in the mood for take out?" Eric said. "Its been a long day and I know neither one of us feels like cooking."

"We could," Calleigh said. "But take out you mean, getting the food and coming back home. I don't think Jayden can handle a restaurant so late in the day right now."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, that's what I meant." He thought about the last time they put an idea together to go to the restaurant after work. Jayden had basically thrown a tantrum and they were very embarrassed.

"Mommy," Jayden yelled out as soon as Calleigh and Eric walked through the day care doors. "I want mommy," Jayden said, looking up at the day care worker.

"Okay," she said. She stood Jayden up on the floor and watched as the child ran to her mother.

"Hey Jade," Calleigh said, hugging her and picking her up. "How's mommy's baby?"

Jayden laughed and gave Calleigh a hug. "Daddy." She reached for Eric and hugged him when he picked her up.

Calleigh walked over and took care of the business with the day care teacher, finding out what Jayden has been up to all day. They left the place, not too long after. Calleigh tried hard to stifle a yawn. She was so tired and her eyes were so heavy, but it was time to be a full time mom.

They were at home in thirty minutes. Calleigh pre-ordered, Eric went in and picked up the food. They were now finishing up their meals and heading for playtime. That wasn't too hard either. After Jayden spent fifteen minutes playing with her parents, she became more interested in coloring.

Finally, at 8:45pm, Jayden went to sleep. It was the first time she didn't put up a fight. Calleigh and Eric, soon followed Jayden's schedule and were in bed by 9:00pm and sleep before 9:15. Tomorrow, it would start all over again.

* * *

_A/N: Of course in the episodes of CSI: Miami, Eric and Calleigh have a lot of scenes together, they work together here too but not too much. _

_Calleigh may or may not be pregnant. I want her pregnant, but it really is too soon...so maybe she will, maybe she won't.(I hope I'm not saying too much. Its just my mind isn't made up yet about that.)_

_Hmm, I think a new relationship might be coming. I don't know yet. I tend to get my ideas from the directions of the show..so...if anyone noticed the way Tara looked at Ryan in 7.20 "Wolfe's in Sheep's Clothing", you know what I mean about a new relationship. Again, that might be a hard choice as well...but you'll know more in the next chapter. So please review, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :D:D  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :DD_

-Chapter 26-

* * *

"You're spending the day with granny," Calleigh said, brushing all of Jayden's hair into a ponytail. Jayden was starting to bite and until the fully grasped how to deal with that, they kept her out of day care. "You would like that won't you?"

"I want you, mommy," Jayden said, turning around, wrapping her little arms around Calleigh's neck. "I love you."

"Aww, Jade, I love you too." Calleigh smiled. She looked up at Eric as her came into the kitchen. Jayden squealed. She really loved her parents, no matter how many times she'd bitten them. She reached out for Eric.

Eric picked her up, "hey Princess," Eric said, smiling.

Jayden smiled and hugged him. "Wanna play, please."

"We'll play later," Eric said. He began trying to explain to Jayden that they had to work right now. All the while, Jayden pouted, almost as if she was about to cry.

Calleigh sensed what was about to happen and left the kitchen. She came back with Jayden's favorite stuffed bear. They might as well play for a while. Trying to explain to Jayden that they had to work wouldn't do anything but frustrated her. She didn't understand and she would only think her parents were neglecting her.

"Look who came to see you," Calleigh said, making the bear dance. "Hey Jade, hey Jade, if you cry, I'll have to tickle you," Calleigh said in a high-pitched, playful voice, one that she only used when playing with Jayden. "I'm here and I love you too."

Jayden's whines turned into soft laughters and she reached for the bear. Calleigh took Jayden in the living room and continued playing with her there while Eric finished getting ready for the day.

The time was 7:17 when they officially left the house. It was late and early at the same time. Late being the fact that Eric's parents lived twenty-five minutes away from there house and thirty minutes away from CSI. They wouldn't arrive at CSI until well in the 8:00 hour. It was early considering that if it had been a regular day, the day care was fifteen minutes away from the house and five minutes away from CSI.

When Eric did pull up to his parents house, it was already 7:46. Traffic. Morning traffic was no joke. They got Jayden out of her car seat, kissed her goodbye and promised to come back soon. Jayden cried a little when she realized her parents weren't joining her but she recovered fast when she saw her grandparents.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric said, glancing at Calleigh as he connected his seatbelt. He noticed that she seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Calleigh thought long and hard about what she was going to say before she spoke. She'd already spoken to Eric about the possibility of her being pregnant again and he was happy for the most part. He'd already known about her afternoon doctor's appointment. "The appointment," Calleigh confessed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think afterwards..." he voice trailed off. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I'll pick up Jayden and spend some time with her." Originally, Calleigh was going to take off two hours for her appointment.

Eric nodded as he pulled off. The car was silent for a while...well at least until he merged into traffic. Time on the clock now: 7:55. There was no way they would make it to work by 8:00; even more so right now since an accident left two of the four lanes open. Yep, they would be here for a while. Eric started talking. "Are you nervous?"

Calleigh would be lying if she said that she wasn't. She had that fear before, but then it was different; She felt like she could do anything. Right now, she'd been beaten down. "Yeah," Calleigh admitted. She grabbed her stomach. She didn't know if that feeling in her stomach were out of nerves or because she might indeed be pregnant. One thing she was sure of though, today wasn't one of her best days and her mood was deteriorating slowly. Not even at work yet and she was having a bad day. Today was one of those days people needed to steer clear of her...

Eric noticed Calleigh's green eyes darken and he moved up a little in traffic. He almost have expected Calleigh to just jump out and attack.

Ten minutes later, traffic started to move more smoothly and they arrived at CSI a few minutes after that. Eric parked the car and Calleigh looked at him when he cut the car off. "I love you," she said, smiling. "Stetler is going to be all over this."

Eric knew what she was talking about. They were forty-six minutes late for work and Stetler's little dirty mind would only think that it was for other reasons. "I love you too and don't worry about Stetler." He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

Calleigh smiled. "Have a good day today."

"You too," Eric said, staring in her eyes. He noticed they started to soften a bit. After a few moments of staring, they were good to go. They got out the car, headed inside the building, took the elevator up to their floor and parted ways there. Eric said, "See you later" and smiled when Calleigh smiled and mouth "I love you."

---

Calleigh finished work early. Horatio agreed to let Calleigh take the rest of the afternoon off. There was currently one case the team was working on and after she finished with the ballistics evidence, she was all set to go.

Of course CSI hadn't seem the rest of her for the day. She would come back around six and pick up Eric since she was currently driving the car that they drove to work in. Jayden would be with her too. It would be Jayden's first tour of CSI.

She thought about how life would be with two babies. It definitely would be any easier. Changes would have to be made. Either she would have to cut her shift at work or continue on being a part time mom. Truthfully, a part time mom was something she didn't planned on being. Calleigh thought over on her life. Her own parents were part-time parents; Her dad cared more about his job and providing, that he didn't spend much time around them; Her mom, well she lost her mom to the alcohol. Many days, Calleigh watched her mother drown her problems in alcohol and ignore her motherly duties.

Calleigh banged her hand on the steering wheel and sighed. She never would want her job to take over her life and everything else be pushed to the side. It broke her heart this morning when Jayden wanted to play but she couldn't because of work. Yeah, major changes needed to happen and if she happened to be pregnant right now, she'd just have to have her shift cut down.

It'll probably be best anyway. That way, Stetler wouldn't be so involved in her life. Calleigh never wanted her life to be an open book for the entire world to read but that's exactly what it turned into. At work, Stetler and everyone who was above his position, knew about her relationship with Eric; knew about Jayden; they knew everything and that was too much.

With a final sigh, Calleigh gathered her belongings and got out the car. The Miami sky now had an overcast and the air had gotten chilly. She closed her blazer and headed inside the building.

Calleigh filled out the papers and she was called into the office a few minutes later. She answered all of the mandatory questions, same routine, she'd done it all before when she found out she was pregnant with Jayden. Her doctor gave her an HCG test, that was normal. But what Calleigh didn't get the last time that she got this time was a sonogram.

Calleigh's doctor came back into the office about fifteen minutes with her results. "Calleigh, you're pregnant. I'm surprised you didn't noticed sooner."

"Well," Calleigh started. "There were no reasons for me to think that I was. I still got my cycle so I thought it was normal."

"What about the other signs?" the doctor asked.

"Thought they were brought on by stress," Calleigh answered.

"Well Calleigh, you're eight weeks pregnant. Your HCG levels were really high so I thought that you would be pregnant with twins..." She watched the terrifying look in Calleigh's face. "...But the sonogram revealed that you're having only one baby." She gave Calleigh the picture.

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you." She stayed a little while longer to schedule more doctor appointments and other things. Afterwards, she left. Instead of going right away to pick up Jayden, Calleigh went to have lunch. She figured that her in-laws would want to spend a little more time with Jayden, after all, they loved her just as much as she and Eric did. Calleigh spent that time thinking of how she would tell Eric that they were having another baby. She wanted to do something special for him.

* * *

_That's what I have for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. ;DD_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for the reviews, Sorry I couldn't properly reply to them all but they mean so much to me :D:D_

-Chapter 27-

* * *

Calleigh sat at the restaurant, eating lunch, think of ways to tell Eric that she was pregnant. She'd just taken a sip of her drink when a familiar face suddenly stood at her table. "Are you stalking me or what?"

Jake. He smiled. "Again, you know that's not my game." He looked around, almost half inspecting someone else to come out. After a few moments, he looked at her again; His dark brown eyes met with her green. "I see you remember all of our hot spots."

Calleigh wasn't going to play in this game with him. Right now, she didn't have the time or patience to do so. "What do you want?"

Jake smirked, then thought about what he was going to say. "Your little girl looks like me."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair. Normally, she never made negative comments openly but Jake... he was being ridiculous right now. "Jake, at the time Jayden was conceived, you and me were well finished. That ship had long sailed away."

"You broke it off with me so that you could be with him didn't you? How long did you wait?"

Calleigh's eyes darkened and her eyes cut deep into him. Right now Jake didn't want to mess with her. She sighed quietly. "Jake that is really none of your business." She stopped herself there. She wasn't going to feed into this conversation. She never imagined herself having one of these 'ex' conversations. When it was over, it was over.

"Just tell me." He wasn't going to back down. He knew Calleigh, knew her since the academy. Knew what drove her crazy, knew what would push her over the edge... "Remember the fun we had? Remember the times we weren't tied down with responsibilities?"

Calleigh rubbed her lips together; her anger steady boiled. It wouldn't be long before it went over the edge and he'd be picking up on someone else's wrath. "Jake, don't push it."

"You didn't have fun with me?" Jake said. "You don't think that _your_ baby could be ours?" He deliberately emphasized 'your', basically not acknowledging Eric.

"Well, like I said before, Eric and I are together, I love him and love spending time around him and _our _little girl. Whether you like it or not is not my problem," Calleigh said. "Its something that _you'll _have to deal with." She noticed the way Jake looked at her. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" She didn't give him a chance to answer because she got up and left the restaurant. Way to ruin a meal.

Calleigh increasingly grew concerned about how Jake was finding her. She really didn't want to deal with him. She started the car and drove the way to her in-laws.

---

"Lets go see Daddy," Calleigh said, taking Jayden's hand as they walked down the halls of CSI. It was the end of the work day and she'd just finished giving Jayden a tour of the lab. Jayden met the lab techs, Valera gave her a lollipop. Jayden let go of Calleigh's hand when she saw Eric.

"Daddy, Daddy!!" She ran towards Eric's awaiting arms. "Look." She showed him the lollipop that Valera had given her. Calleigh followed behind her and smiled at Eric.

Eric kissed Jayden on her cheek. "That looks good, can I have it?"

Jayden didn't want to give up her lollipop but she reluctantly handed it over to Eric.

"Thank you," Eric said, taking the candy. He noticed Jayden pout a little and gave it back to her, watching as the smiled came back to her face. He loved his little girl's smile. She had a smile like Calleigh's with cute little dimples to match. Eric looked at Calleigh. "I'll be ready in one minute. I just have to finish up some reports."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "No rush." She watched as Eric walked away and took Jayden down to Horatio's office. As soon as Jayden's feet touched the floor, she started jumping around and counting.

Horatio smiled; half shocked; half amazed. "She knows how to count?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Yes, she knows how to count to ten. She knows how to sing the alphabet, even though some letters aren't pronounced clearly. She sings nursery rhymes, she knows a lot of new words, she knows her name and her age..." Calleigh continued. "...she knows how to do a lot of things when she wants to."

Horatio smiled at the proud parent then looked at Jayden, "Jayden," he said.

"Yes," Jayden answered in the cutest little voice. She stopped jumping and looked at him. Then, as if she was scared or something, she ran over to Calleigh, clinging at her legs, begging to be picked up. "Mommy," Jayden said. "Up please."

Calleigh picked Jayden up and sat her on her thigh, turning her so that she was facing Horatio.

Horatio didn't want to frighten Jayden but he loved children. "How old are you Jayden?" He asked.

"Two," Jayden answered, holding up two of her fingers. She leaned her head back against Calleigh, finally turning to look at her mom. "I want Abby Cadabby, please?"

Calleigh reached over for her bag and pulled out the stuffed bear and handed it to her.

"Thank you mommy," Jayden said.

"You're welcome," Calleigh said, smiling. She was happy that Jayden was using her manners right now.

A few minutes later, Eric was ready and after they said goodbye, they left.

---

It was later on in the day and they'd just put Jayden to sleep. Calleigh cleaned the dishes and Eric cleaned the living room. Afterwards, it was time to relax. Calleigh lay in Eric's arms as he wrapped his arms around her. "So..." Eric began. "What happened at the doctors?"

Calleigh didn't really have a plan on how she would tell him; Jake ruined that, so she decided to go straight with it. "Well," she started, a smile appearing on her face. "We're having another baby."

A broad smile appeared on Eric's face, revealing that dimple in his cheek. "That's great." He hugged Calleigh tightly. "How far along are you?"

"Would you believe it? I'm eight weeks. I have no idea how I didn't realize sooner," Calleigh said, smiling. They sat in comfortable silence as Calleigh thought. Reality speaking, she couldn't think of a better person to have children with. Then she was remembered....she had to tell Eric. "I saw Jake today."

Eric sighed. Jake wasn't even around, didn't even go with her anymore but he still found ways to ruin the moment. "What did he want this time?" He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the day they were at the park.

"The usual," Calleigh said. "He's...I don't know..."

Eric tightened his lips in anger not at Calleigh but the fact that Jake was always coming around. It was almost as if Jake was challenging him. Jake always found his way around Calleigh whenever he wasn't around. The next time, it wouldn't be so good. "He's delusional."

Calleigh laughed. "Earlier, while I was running ballistics, Stetler came by and decided to tell me about how we were late and a bunch of other stuff," she smiled. "I was so tempted to turn around and shoot him but then I thought about the newspaper headlines. Could you see it. 'Miami Crime Lab, Ballistics expert goes Psychotic and kills IAB Agent.'"

Eric laughed. "I'll be the witness and say that you were provoked."

"Then they'll throw me in the psychotic ward," Calleigh laughed.

Eric laughed. "You'll have fun though, padded walls...three meals a day...games...mind analyzing...."

Calleigh punched Eric playfully. "Don't drive me insane."

Eric laughed again. "Just what did Stetler say?"

"He asked why were were late?I told him as plain and simple as I could that it was private business. He could have chosen to leave it at that but he continued saying that we were making another tape. I have no idea why he would choose to bring that up." She sighed, her face getting serious now. "Its been almost three years since that incident but Stetler still chooses to bring that up."

Once again, Eric was angry. He clutched his jaw. Stetler was going to keep messing around until he got an ass beating. Same with Jake. They were all testing him.

"What are you thinking about?" Calleigh asked curiously.

They'd spent too much time talking about work and Eric wanted to change subjects. "I'm thinking about you and me. We need to hang out, you know, the way we used to."

"That's not a bad idea," Calleigh said.

"Come on," Eric said, pulling Calleigh up. "Lets go to bed."

* * *

_Here's chapter 27. I hope everyone likes it. Next chapter should have a little more action in it :D:D Sorry for mistakes. I didn't get a chance to proofread that way I need to. :/_


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot to me._

-Chapter 28-

* * *

Calleigh buried her head in Eric's shoulders. The sunlight had started to creep into their bedroom and despite the alarm going off at five-thirty, they'd stayed in bed thirty minutes longer, trying to catch the last minutes of the darkness.

Eric pressed a kiss in Calleigh's hair. Work in two hours, there was a lot that needed to be done. He wasn't trying to push her away or anything, but...he...had to...get up. "I need to start getting ready," Eric whispered.

"Eric, can't you just wait fifteen minutes?" Calleigh asked gently. This was so unlike her. She was so professional and getting to work on time, was a priority for her. But this morning was different; she was already experiencing morning sickness and she wasn't even moving around yet.

"I guess I can wait a little longer," Eric said, getting comfortable. He wrapped one arm around Calleigh's waist the other was up around her head...she was actually laying on it. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Calleigh pushed her forehead to Eric's chin, moved back and looked up at him. "Okay, I guess. I'm having a little sickness right now. She did everything she could not to just throw up right there. It was right there though and her stomach nausea was so bad she just wanted to wail right then.

Touching Calleigh right now probably wouldn't be the best idea. It was silent and from the next room, they could hear Jayden start to wake up. She called out for Calleigh.

"I'll get her," Eric said, leaning over and placing a kiss to her forehead. Calleigh closed her eyes as Jayden's cries got louder. Eric stood, put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and left the room. When Eric made it to Jayden's room, Calleigh heard Jayden say "wanna see Mommy." Eric followed up by saying "Mommy is still sleep" and suggested that they play a nice quiet game until then.

Calleigh was greatly appreciated.

Another fifteen minutes in bed and the nausea started to pass. It wasn't perfect and once she started moving, chances were, the nausea would come back. But it was already so late in the morning so Calleigh had to get ready. She jumped in the shower.

--

"I do not like green eggs and ham..." Eric read. He sat on the floor with Jayden as she lay her head into his chest. He continued to read. "Would you like them here or there?" Jayden looked at him and smiled. The story had been read to her a million times. "I would not like them here or there...I would not like them..."

"Anywhere!" Jayden squealed.

Eric smiled. "I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them..."

"Sam I am!"

He continued reading until the end of the book. "I do so like green eggs and ham..." Then he and Jayden said the last lines together, "thank you, thank you, Sam I am."

"Thank you daddy." Jayden turned around and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Eric kissed her cheek.

Calleigh stood in the doorway and smiled. She'd already finished showering, washing her hair and it was now styled; Parted lightly, curled gently.

Eric didn't realize Calleigh was at the door, which was a shame because when he saw her, the strong scent of Calleigh's vanilla lavender body wash invaded the room. He smiled.

"Mommy!" Jayden said, climbing out of Eric's arms and running the short distance to Calleigh. She wrapped her arms around Calleigh's legs, finally lifting her arms so Calleigh could pick her up. Once Calleigh had Jayden in her arms, she kissed her on the cheek. "How's mommy's baby?"

Jayden laughed, then pointed to Eric. "Daddy read."

Calleigh looked at Eric, who was now standing up. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going for my shower now."

"Okay," Calleigh said. She turned her attention to Jayden. "Daddy read to you?"

Jayden nodded. "Mommy read."

"You want me to read to you?"

"Yes," Jayden said, nodding her head.

"Okay, then afterwards, we'll start getting ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Calleigh sat Jayden in her lap and read to her some. Afterwards, she gave Jayden a bath and got her dress in a pink 'my parents rock' t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was styled in two ponytails. Today, she was going back to day care.

---

Calleigh had just finished processing and analyzing the bullets. Just like she originally thought, the scene that she was called out to was not the original crime scene. When Eric showed, they left in search of the original scene. She was finishing up the reports as Natalia came in.

"Whats up?"

Calleigh smiled. "Just finishing up the reports." She finished writing them and stacked the papers together in a folder.

"Heard Tara left you out at the crime scene today."

"Yeah," Calleigh said, "But she had to get back to the morgue."

"Still, it was the middle of nowhere," Natalia said. The way she saw it, no one should have been left alone anywhere by themselves and of all people not Calleigh.

"I'm here now," Calleigh said jokingly. So far today, Eric, Ryan, Maxine and Frank asked her how she was doing. They all agreed that she shouldn't have been left alone out there. It took everything in Calleigh's power to convince Eric that it was okay; Ryan actually went to the morgue, asking Tara why did she leave Calleigh out alone. Horatio said that he was going to have a talk with Tara. Calleigh reflected on how the morning went like:

"_Wayne County couldn't handle this?" Tara said, walking over to the nude body on the ground. She sat her kit down and put some gloves on. _

"_Well they could have," Calleigh started. "Except Wayne County is five-hundred yards east." She already have gloves on and her kit was in her hand, ready to process the scene. _

"_They couldn't have made an exception? I mean I'm already working on two other victims and another one.." She trailed off. _

"_Yeah," Calleigh said, walking away. She had her own evidence waiting at the lab for her to process too but she wasn't complaining. "I'm going to check around the perimeters." Tara's attitude right now was not making her feel any better. She still was experiencing nausea. _

_Calleigh couldn't help wondering if Tara's attitude was attributed to Saturday. Calleigh basically went out her way to invite Tara to hang out with her, Natalia, Alexx and Maxine for a girls day and Tara decline. _

_Calleigh took a few photographs around the area. Seemed like a body dump; Couldn't possibly be the original crime scene but couldn't just assume that either. _

"_Bullet would," Tara yelled. "Possible COD. The bullet was a through and through." She continued processing the body as Calleigh came over. _

"_I don't think this is the original crime scene."_

"_I'm just the medical examiner," Tara said. "I just tell you the cause of death."_

_Calleigh stared at her confusingly. What was Tara's problem today? It would be an understatement to say that she was plagued with a major attitude. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Calleigh said. _

_Tara stared up at her. "Talk about what?"_

_Calleigh didn't say anything. Just sat there as the wind blew through her hair. She finally bit her lip softly and said a quiet "nothing." Soon, yeah soon, Eric would be there. He was just finishing up a crime scene with Horatio. Natalia and Ryan were also out processing another crime scene. No doubt, today was going to be one of those very busy days. _

"_Got to get back to the morgue," Tara said, standing. "Are you okay out here until someone comes?"_

_Calleigh looked out into the open field. Of course she wasn't okay with just being out in the open like that...nothing but tall grass all around. "She had her gun," she reminded herself. Calleigh gave a tight smile. "Yeah."_

"_Okay, see you later." Tara's morgue crew came and took the body and she left afterwards with them._

_--- _

Calleigh looked at the clock and pulled her gloves off. 1:31pm. She would go ahead on her lunch break. Eric and Ryan had already questioned the suspect, he was currently placed in holding. She pulled out her cell phone. "Ready?" She heard Eric smile into the phone as he answered yes. She put her phone away and headed out the lab to meet up with Eric for lunch.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This has been sorta the hardest one to write. And even though its still early in the week, I've already had a horrible week. Chapter is dedicated to my great friend emilyfaan, who's really been there and cheered me up. Thank you so much!!! Please review :D**


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks so much for the reviews, sorry I couldn't properly thank everyone._

_I got to work right away with the new chapter, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. _

_-Chapter 29-_

* * *

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh turned around as Ryan called her name. He called her as if he was stuck somewhere and desperately needed her help to get him out. They weren't currently working on a case so she really wanted to know what he wanted.

Ryan caught up to her. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Calleigh looked around the halls nervously and then glanced back at him. "Sure." She adjusted her jacket and walked with Ryan to one of the labs.

The door closed quietly as Ryan collected his thoughts. He sighed and brushed his hand over his face. "Okay, here's the thing," he started. "I was in the morgue...Tara....I don't know...I guess she's been acting weird lately." He shifted positions. "I went back to her to see what could have been the problem or so and I saw her taking pills...Oxycodone."

"What are you thinking, Ryan?"

"I'm thinking maybe she could be pregnant," Ryan said. "I mean come on, taking pills, mood changes, the signs are right there."

The word pregnant made Calleigh jump a little. She was now nearing her third month and the little 'bump' started to appear by now. This morning as she was getting dressed, Jayden noticed and asked her if she was hurt...Calleigh laughed when Jayden asked her that. She promised Jayden that she would talk to her about it when she came home. She and Eric both. Calleigh's mind went back to Ryan who was standing there looking at her crazily. Calleigh adjusted her suit jacket. "Ryan, pregnant women do not take oxycodone. That would literally kill the unborn child."

"Right..." Ryan said unsurely. "What about the mood swings? I mean, you were..."

"I was not like that," Calleigh said.

Ryan smiled. "Calleigh, you threatened to shoot me if I didn't shut up."

Calleigh laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't remember that."

"Figured you wouldn't," Ryan said, laughing. Then he got serious. "If she's not taking the pills because of pregnancy then why are she taking them in the first place?"

"Are you sure they were oxycodone?" Calleigh asked. "Because those are strong pain killers. I mean, its not like your typical over-the-counter pain medication. Those are only available at pharmacies and even still, they aren't prescribed out. They're normally broken down and used to make the more common pain medicine. One of the reasons why its not distributed out is because of its dependency levels are really high. Almost equivalent to cocaine."

"Well," Ryan started, "Figures. Tara's a doctor, she has perfect access to these drugs." He wiped his hand across his face. "Are you telling me that our medical examiner is getting high and she goes on with the examinations? This isn't right. She could be getting the wrong causes of death. Everything she's done now could all be wrong."

Calleigh looked around the lab. "Ryan, lower your voice." In the back of her mind, she wondered whether or not Tara was blown when she performed autopsies. Calleigh sighed. She tried hard not to think that way. She didn't want to think of the possibility of reopening every case Tara performed the autopsies for. "I'll talk to Tara right now, don't say a word to anyone else about this."

"Don't you think Horatio deserves to know?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, Horatio is going to know," Calleigh said. "I just don't...I just don't..." she was at a lost for words. No matter how it was looked at, Tara was taking pills and if Ryan were right about them being oxycodone, she was also on a high. "I'm just going to talk to her about it first..." She could tell that maybe that was a bad idea but she really didn't know what to do. "Give me an hour or two and I want you to tell Horatio." That was the best decision that she had. She gave a head nod to Ryan and left out the lab, making her way towards the morgue.

---

Tara was cleaning up the examination table when Calleigh came in. She gave a heavy sigh and walked over to her.

"What can I do for you?" Tara asked, trying her hardest to pass the statement off as a joke. They weren't currently working on a case so she was really curious as to what Calleigh would want right now.

Calleigh sucked in her bottom lip, biting it softly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" It was literally an ultimatum before Horatio got involved. She knew Tara wouldn't want to lose her job with something that could be explained.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tara said sarcastically, placing her hand on her hips.

Calleigh raised an eyebrow slightly; Tara's little tantrum reminded Calleigh of Jayden's tantrums; Tara, thirty-one years old, acting like her two-year old daughter. "Okay, are you taking medication?"

"No," Tara said, shaking her head. She knew taking undocumented medication was against protocol and could be punishable with being relieved of duty.

"So a test of your blood wouldn't show anything out of the ordinary?" Calleigh was well aware that she was backing Tara into a corner but how far did Tara think she could take this without somebody finding out?

Tara let out a sigh; there was so many retorts she would've liked to throw Calleigh's way but if her blood was tested, she knew what they'd find and right now, pissing Calleigh off wouldn't probably be the best. She remembered how everyone acted when she left Calleigh out at the crime scene. It wasn't intentional but no one cared about that. Everybody came down on her as if she was some criminal... Tara sighed again as goosebumps popped up on her forearms. "I've been having severe pain lately." She took a breath to gather her thoughts. "I thought...I suspected that...maybe I could be pregnant...it was after the kidnapping..." Her eyes teared up a little. "I was sexually assaulted...it was too soon for the hospital to know if I was pregnant or not. I knew..." Tara wiped away a few tears that fell. "A girl knows. A girl knows whether she is or isn't..."

Calleigh lips parted and she drew in a deep breath of air. Tara's kidnapping happened while Jayden was still an infant, which was two years ago. Pregnancy only lasted nine months; she couldn't be taking those pills to force a miscarriage... "Were you pregnant?" Calleigh asked softly.

Tara shrugged her shoulders; another gesture that reminded Calleigh of Jayden. "I was too scared to test for it. Figured I was when I missed my first cycle. Two weeks later, it came. So I just figured I was late." She didn't feel totally comfortable talking about this..but everybody wanted answers. "The third day came the severe clots of blood and I realized then that I wasn't having a normal cycle but that could have possibly been a miscarry."

Calleigh grimaced. "Did you ever find out for sure?"

Tara sighed and shook her head no.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, thinking for a minute. "You know a miscarriage left untreated can result in infertility."

Tara nodded her head. She was the doctor yet, Calleigh was telling her everything that she already knew. "I didn't want to face that fact if I was or wasn't," Tara said quietly. "No one wants to know that they're pregnant by their rapist...or in this case...rapists." She wiped more tears away and looked at Calleigh. "Maybe I don't ever want to have kids. I mean, its not like they're too important, all they ever do is get in the way."

Calleigh frowned a little, placing a hand on her stomach; her unborn baby and Jayden were on her mind. "Do you want me to tell you what I think? I think you're being selfish. Children are special. I love coming home to Jayden. I love when she hugs me, kisses me, tells me she loves me. I love hugging, kissing and cuddling her. I love reading to her and playing with her. She's brought so much joy to my life. I live for her and I will die for her. Its hard to explain but she depends on me and I depend on her too."

"Well that's good that works out for you," Tara sneered. "It won't work for me. To tell you the truth I really don't care."

Calleigh could see where this conversation was going and decided to change the subject. "Are you taking oxycodone?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Calleigh bit her lip, "I'm just trying to help," she said quietly. "That drug is highly addictive..." She realized she was getting nowhere with Tara. "A blood test can determine whether or not you continue to work here." Calleigh got serious; her eyes darkened too. "You compromised cases."

Tara turned away, "you don't know anything about me, I never compromised cases."

"Your blood test will tell me everything that I need to know," Calleigh said. "I'm not trying to say this in the wrong way but..."

"You can't authorize a blood test," Tara said, cutting her off.

"I tried to help you, Tara," Calleigh said quietly, shaking her head. "I have to report this. Horatio will be down in a few." Without another word, Calleigh left the morgue.

* * *

**I hope I can have another chapter up really soon! If not today then probably tomorrow. Enjoy. :D **

**Ohh yeah, I used a _tiny _spoiler. Really teeny. Ryan actually confronts Tara about her abusing the pain medication, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to tell Calleigh about it :S Don't know really. And I definitely know that the explaination that Tara gives Calleigh, isn't the excuse she's going to use. **


	30. Chapter 30

-Chapter 30-

Horatio came down to the morgue's office; it was expected. Tara knew that he would come. After all, Calleigh had said that she had to report it. The door closed softly as Horatio took up his familiar stance. He tickled his side. "Tara is there something I should know about?"

Tara sighed. She never imagined her whole life would come crashing down like this. One bad problem after another. She didn't know how she would answer his question. If she said yes, she'd have to tell him everything...and telling what she'd been going through again, wasn't in her immediate plans. If she said no, somehow, he would find out anyway.

"Dr. Price," Horatio said, cocking his head to the side.

"Everything is under control," Tara said finally. It was the best answer she could come up with.

Horatio nodded his head and looked at the floor. Then he gave out a heavy sigh, looking Tara in the eyes. He never wanted to ever go through this with anyone but it was time to get to business. "Are you taking medication?"

Tara bit her lip; She never been one to hold back but right now, she struggled for the right words to say. "Pain medication...just a little girl problem."

This was going to be harder than he'd expected. Horatio nodded his head again as if he understood. "What kind?"

And of all the questions Horatio could have asked, he asked that one.

"...Because different kinds of medication have different effects," Horatio finished.

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Work was still done correct and effectively."

Horatio nodded his head again. Oh, she was definitely making this hard for him and...he was starting to lose his patience really fast. He just needed the truth. Ryan told him exactly what kind of pills he saw Tara taking. Calleigh told him that he should talk to Tara... He didn't have any other ways to approach this. He liked to get straight to the point, rather than beat around a bush. "I need you to go see Natalia. She's going to draw your blood and process it."

Tara swallowed. She was put in a bind. She really didn't want to go through the process of getting a blood test and having it analyzed. "I've been taking pain medication," she said quietly. "Oxycodone. Pure Oxycodone." Truthfully, it started out as medicine that alleviated her physical pain but then it became medicine that eased her emotional pain. Inside, Tara was a mess and no one knew how she hurt. No one new the pain she felt.

"I understand," Horatio said. Still, he needed the blood test. His lips drew in tightly and he exhaled deeply. "I need you to see Natalia as soon as possible so she can collect blood work."

"Okay," Tara said, nodding. This was the end of it all, she could feel that. Before she would go see Natalia, she would examine the morgue; pack her things. Say bye to her staff. "What's going to happen?"

"Let's worry about that when the test results come back." That was the best answer Horatio could give. Truthfully, if the results came back positive, Tara would have to leave the lab immediately. Not for the fact that she was taking oxycodone, but that she was taking them undocumented. Not to mention, the autopsies she'd worked on would have to be reanalyzed, which could take effect on some of the cases the team worked on. For instance, the cases that appeared to have two causes of death but one was more lethal than the other...Oh the mess the team was in now. Too many cases with Tara as the medical examiner and possibly all of the cases had to be reopened. It was just something that was too much and Horatio knew what he had to do. Of course he had compassion but it would have to be done. "See you later." Horatio left the morgue.

Tara looked at the door as it closed. There was no possible way that she was going to go through the ridicule of having her blood tested and analyzed and definitely not by someone on the staff. She let out a sigh. Her career was over. This would be on her record for the rest of her life. She would never be able to get a job anywhere. Glancing around the morgue again, she swallowed. She packed a few of her things and headed to the bathroom to changed out of her scrubs. With a final look around the morgue, she let out a sigh and left...This would be the last time the team would ever see her.

---

Jayden sat in Eric's lap as one of her small hands rested on Calleigh's stomach. She looked at Calleigh and smiled, Calleigh smiled back at her. "Baby in there?" Jayden asked. She didn't understand.

"Yes," Calleigh said, smiling. "Your sister or brother is in here."

Jayden lifted her shirt and poked at her own stomach. "Baby here?"

Eric tickled Jayden's stomach. "Food is in there." He didn't want to ever think that one day there would be a baby in that stomach.

Jayden laughed and screamed; she reached out for Calleigh. "Mommy!" Jayden jumped in Calleigh's lap. Calleigh winced a little as Jayden kneed her in the stomach. Jayden crawled off of Calleigh and ran through the house.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric asked. He noticed Calleigh's face when Jayden jumped on her.

"Yeah," Calleigh said quietly. "She's waiting for you," Calleigh said, looking towards the kitchen door way where Jayden rested a hand on the wall. She was turning into a little person. No longer a baby, but a little person. Calleigh smiled.

Eric smiled at Calleigh then turned his attention to Jayden. He looked like an animal that was about to attack. Jayden squealed. "I'm coming for you," Eric said, creeping slowly towards the kitchen.

Jayden squealed again and ran into the kitchen. She ran under the kitchen table as Eric made his way into the kitchen.

Eric stalked the kitchen, he knew where Jayden was. After a few moments of walking around, Eric got on his knees and found Jayden under the table.

Jayden screamed and crawled out the other way. Once she was on her feet, she ran all the way back to the living room, running to her refuge, her mom. "Mommy!" Jayden said, begging to be picked up.

"She's safe," Calleigh said as Eric came back to the living room.

"Okay," Eric said. "I'll give you that one, Jade."

Jayden lay her head on Calleigh's shoulder. Her small hand went back to Calleigh's stomach and she looked at her mom. "Baby hurt?"

Calleigh smiled. "No, it doesn't."

Jayden smiled and looked at her dad. She reached out and jumped on Eric. "Daddy!" She grabbed his hand. "Cookie please?"

"After dinner," Eric said.

Jayden started to whimper and looked at Calleigh with pleading eyes.

"Daddy's right," Calleigh said. "After dinner you will get cookies."

And there it came; Jayden frowned, stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Pretty soon came the tears. "I want cookie now."

Calleigh looked at the clock. It was almost six. "I'll go make dinner," she said, standing.

"I'll give her the leap frog and we'll play with that until," Eric said.

They formulated a plan. Calleigh headed to the kitchen to start on food and Eric picked up Jayden, who was currently crying, grabbed her leap frog toy and sat on the floor with her as she played with it.

* * *

**So here's the chapter. :) I hope everyone enjoys it. I don't know if I made the best decisions on the first half of the chapter, so I asked my sister and she said I should do it. **

**There should be a new chapter soon and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! xx  
**


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for the reviews, they are highly encouraging!! xx_

-Chapter 31-

It had been a few months since the entire situation with Tara happened. The lab was investigated, once again and the team spent many days using over time to reanalyze the cases. But it wasn't all bad...what happened could have possibly been the best thing that could happen in that situation. The team got Alexx back as their medical examiner.

Horatio accepted the fact that Tara wasn't coming back. It was a shame...she was a good medical examiner but something like that...it was just an unfortunate situation. Horatio asked Alexx if she would come back and help examine the old case files...it was only natural that he would ask. Alexx was truly the best medical examiner he'd even known. Alexx was supposed to be on a temporary assignment; It was her choice that she would leave afterwards. Things changed. The team were in the last week of the re-examination and there was a new murder. Eric and Calleigh, they'd been the CSI's called out to the scene. Another victory, they were working crime scenes together again. Alexx, she came out to the scene to process the body, finding out the cause of death. Eric and Calleigh approached Alexx right there.

You would think that Horatio sent them on a mission; At least that's what Alexx thought. She'd been tag-teamed by both of them. Calleigh's way with words and Eric's charm brought her back to the team permanently.

---

"Hey Alexx!" Alexx looked up and smiled at the person walking towards her. Calleigh smiled as Alexx greeted her. "Have you got the cause of death yet?"

"Sure have," Alexx said, nodding her head as a smile crept on her lips. "Poor baby," Alexx said, handing Calleigh the bullet she pulled out. "The bullet wasn't what killed him. Severed artery." Alexx lifted his left hand. Razor blade sliced right through the thumb and pointy finger. Poor baby was dead before he even knew it."

Calleigh winced. "That kind of wound would leave an arterial spray. There wasn't anything to that suggestion at the crime scene."

"Exactly," Alexx said. "I'd say you're looking for the original scene."

Calleigh smiled. It was truly great having Alexx back. "You know, I'm growing increasingly worried about the fact that these criminals are moving bodies from one scene to the other with no thoughts about it."

Alexx laughed. "Catch this guy." Alexx looked down at the young, nineteen-year old boy on her table.

"I'll let the guys know," Calleigh said, heading towards the door. "My shift is almost over."

Alexx smiled. "Talk to you tomorrow, then."

Calleigh smiled and waved bye.

---

Jayden's scream brought Calleigh to her room. Her screams were followed by cries and tears. "Mama." Jayden cried, reaching out her hands. She was still laying on her back.

"Aw Jade," Calleigh said heartbroken. Jayden fell on the floor from her rocking chair. That much was evident. The rocking chair was still moving. Calleigh picked Jayden up, checking to see if she was hurt. Once she was confident that everything was okay, she hugged Jayden close to her body, running her fingers through Jayden's light brown hair. "Its okay Jade," Calleigh whispered.

Jayden continued to cry but after a while, her cries turned to whines and soon, those started to disappear. After about three minutes, Jayden wiped her tears away. "I fall down mommy."

Calleigh smiled. "I know and you gave mommy a scare." She hugged Jayden again. "Did you climb on that chair?"

Jayden nodded her head. "I wanted book."

Calleigh smiled; Her eyes examining the area. She didn't even realize that her CSI instincts started to kick in. She looked at the rocking chair. The book shelf was a few inches away; Arms width away for an adult, yet too short for a child, especially a child Jayden's age to reach. Something had to be done about Jayden's independence. "Next time, when you want something, ask Mommy or Daddy. I don't want you to climb on the chair again, okay?"

"Okay," Jayden said, nodding her head and smiling. Thirty-five months old, well on her way to being a three-year old.

Calleigh smiled. Time passed so quickly and Jayden was really starting to change. Jayden's smile reminded Calleigh of hers; Jayden had mostly all of her teeth. Her hair was light brown, very golden and she had gentle curls that hung down to her shoulders. Jayden had Eric's eyes; they were so cute. Medium brown/hazel everyday but when Jayden was curious, her eyes took on a gray color, similar to Calleigh's eyes when she was content.

"Mommy," Jayden said.

"Yes," Calleigh said.

"Baby still there?" Jayden asked, poking Calleigh's stomach softly.

"Yes the baby is still in here."

"When will baby come out?"

Calleigh rubbed her stomach. How could she explain this in terms that Jayden would understand? Calleigh thought about it for a minute. Then she held up her hands. "Next month, how old will you be?"

"Three!" Jayden answered happily.

Calleigh laughed. "Well Jade, after your birthday, the baby will stay in here for two more months and then come out." She was sure that Jayden knew what she meant by using _more_. Jayden was really learning a lot. Calleigh and Eric taught Jayden what it means to have '_more'_ and_ 'less'_.

"Okay," Jayden said. "How do baby breathe in there?"

"The baby can breathe, don't worry."

"How did baby get in there?"

Calleigh laughed. She knew one day this question would come. She bit her lip, thinking about what she was going to say. "Well Jade, Mommy and Daddy..." How would she explain this? She didn't want to say the wrong thing like 'mommy and daddy kissed and mommy is pregnant' or 'mommy and daddy hugged and mommy is pregnant.' Since Calleigh found out she was pregnant with Jayden, she began thinking about those hard, challenging questions children asked. She provided answers to them but right now, it was worthless. She looked at Jayden's face and her eyes turned colors. She was truly curious and wanted to know. "Jade, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other, they make babies. You came from in here too." That was the best she could do.

"I lived in there? How did I breathe?" Jayden abandon those questions though. She stood up and started jumping. "Look mommy!" She started jumping on one foot even though she couldn't hold her balance for long.

Calleigh laughed. "You're doing pretty good." Calleigh stood up. It was almost four o'clock and Calleigh wanted to have dinner ready by the time Eric came home around six. "How about we go downstairs and make dinner?"

Jayden stopped jumping and smiled. She ran over to Calleigh and grabbed her hand. "Okay."

Calleigh smiled as they left her room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

**I am so sorry the update was so late. It was supposed to be much sooner but the tests/studying. Its so much :/ Then, I had the problem where everything I wrote sounded so stupid. So this chapter has been re-written about 3 times. This was finally the version I was happy with. I hope everyone enjoys it. :D  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter_ :D_ It really means a lot to me xx_

_Hello to new drama. Enjoy this chapter. It's probably one of the most suspenseful ones I've ever written.  
_

**-Chapter 32-

* * *

**

It had been about a year since Eric found out about his American birth certificate being a fraud. Since then, he'd been arrested, had a hit put on him and a string of other odd things. Eric only took this current situation as a relation to it. For a year, he had problems with his real dad. He was sure that he was the target in the shoot out on the Miami highway when he investigated a murder. Luckily, it wasn't something that was too horrible.

He sat at the ambulance as he got patched up. A bullet grazed his arm, actually it was a little more than a graze but it wasn't something that was life threatening or something that required medical attention.

"Mr. Delko, you're going to be okay," the brown-haired paramedic said. Her voice was a little high and flirty as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She snapped her gloves off as she ran her tongue over her lips. "You call me if you have any discomfort."

Eric looked in the other direction. "I'm sure I'll be fine-"

"That you are," she said, cutting him off. A smile appeared on her lips. "But don't hesitate to call." Again, she shot flirty eyes his way.

"I'm married."

Her smile seemed to disappear for a moment but it soon returned. "You're really too cute to be tied down so soon. You should be out having fun," she continued.

Eric lived that life before. He thought that was what life was all about. He'd have to admit that the life that he had now was the best it could ever be. He was in love with a great woman, had a precious daughter and his wife pregnant with another one. Yeah, life at home was where the real party was. "Thanks for the compliment but I'm _happily _married with my wife," he said, putting emphasis on happily. He only had enough time to say his last words before his phone rang. "Hey Calleigh...yes I'm alright...what?...He's out of jail?...Escaped...alright, I'm on my way back now." He closed his phone and stood to leave. That paramedic made another comment but Eric decided to ignore it. He jumped in his hummer and headed back to CSI.

...

Calleigh sat in the lab worriedly. The on-duty police officers were out in the field desperately searching for this escaped felon. What really baffled her was the fact that the prison that housed him, didn't even know that he escaped. They probably wouldn't have known unless the victim in Alexx's morgue told them his story. Calleigh thought about that moment, it had only been about forty-five minutes earlier.

"_Calleigh, you might want to take a look at this." Alexx's voice indicated worry and that worried Calleigh a little. Especially when she heard that Eric was involved in a shooting. She followed behind Alexx into the morgue, mentally preparing herself for what she would see._

_Alexx moved over to the body. Nothing out of the ordinary...at least that's what Calleigh thought. "Random attack," Alexx said. "Wrong place, wrong time." Alexx turned his head. "Figure eight."_

"_Muzzle stamp," Calleigh added. _

"_Signature," Alexx said, remembering the old days they dealt with this criminal. "Hank Kerner."_

"_He's not getting out of jail any time soon and there hasn't been any reports of a prison breakout," Calleigh said. _

_Alexx looked down at the victim and back at Calleigh. "Maybe not. But it could have gone by unnoticed."_

"_I'll call Horatio and let him know." Calleigh pulled out her phone. After a few minutes on the phone, she hung up. A worried expression took over her face. The inevitable happened. "Hank Kerner escaped. Horatio is on his way to the prison. They're currently in lock down to figure out what other fugitives might have found their way out with him."_

"_What I'm trying to figure out is how he got out unnoticed. Somebody is not doing their jobs."_

"_Or involved with it," Calleigh said, biting her lip softly. She began wondering exactly how and why this man escaped. Twice, she's dealt with him, she didn't want it to be a third time. Especially not while she had Jayden and was pregnant. "Alexx, I'll need that bullet as soon as possible." Calleigh didn't want to seem rushy but Hank Kerner had to be stopped before he could cause anymore damage._

_Alexx nodded her head, trying hard to not let the worry show in her face. "I'll get to work on it now."_

"_Okay, I'll be down later. I'm going to check and see what's going on." She headed towards the door and made her way back to the lab._

...

Yep, forty-five minutes ago and Calleigh had the bullet and matched the striations to the 9mm gun from the department. It really wasn't a challenge in figuring it out. She knew what the bullet was as Alexx handed it to her. Some guard in that jail was now either hurt or in on the breakout and based off the fact that the breakout went by unnoticed, Calleigh only assumed that the guard was in on it. Still, he could be dead. Hank Kerner had the habit of using until unneeded.

Among the evidence collected from the scene, there was a casing with DNA on it. Supposedly, the criminal grabbed the casing while it was still hot, which snagged his skin on it. Calleigh made her way towards DNA to see if Natalia pulled a profile from it. Calleigh's guess, it had to be Hank Kerner. "Natalia," Calleigh said, stepping inside DNA. "What have you got?"

"DNA on the casing pulled up Mason Hall's profile," Natalia stated. She browsed the computer screen, checking the available information. "It says here that he used to be a police officer with the MDPD. Now he's a prison guard." She looked at Calleigh. "What's wrong?"

Calleigh shook her head. So far, all of her suspicions were coming true. This guard, former police officer, had to be involved. "Nothing. I kind of expected it to be Hank Kerner."

Natalia gave a look as if she wanted Calleigh to explain further. Calleigh said it as if Natalia should have known but truthfully she had no idea who this person was. She had no idea how big this case became. "Is he important to this case?"

"He's a suspect in this case," Calleigh said, forcing her mind to snap out of her thoughts. "So Mason Hall. Let's have patrol bring him in and see what he knows."

Natalia nodded her head. She was truly confused actually. The guy was a shoo in. DNA on the casing, the casing being a perfect match to the 9mm found in the victim's head...he had the smoking gun in his hand, yet Calleigh said he was only being brought in for questioning; As a potential suspect. She let out a quiet sigh. Calleigh had to know what she was doing. After all, she was the veteran CSI.

It was learned that not only had Hank Kerner escape but so did Stewart Otis. It was a repeat of almost eight years ago. Horatio put an immediate BOLO out for their arrest; Both of them were armed and dangerous.

...

Calleigh and Natalia led interrogation. Mason Hall sat smugly in interrogation, looking as if he was reminiscing the days he worked as an officer there. His gazed landed on Calleigh and Natalia. He watched, wondering which of the two women would speak first. He'd known Calleigh as the feisty one. Natalia, he held no knowledge of her. He'd long gone since Natalia arrived.

"Let me see your hands," Calleigh said.

"Then what are you going to show me?" He smirked. "Oh never mind that. I've seen how you truly get down Duquesne. I actually didn't think you had that in you."

Calleigh kept her face straight. Her eyes cut through him as he continued talking about the tape. "That's irrelevant to this case..."

Natalia looked at Calleigh; She truly felt sorry for her. That tape really seemed to cause some serious damage around the place. Natalia noticed how daily Calleigh received comments about the tape. She noticed how these officers looked at Calleigh. In fact, about four months ago, one of the officers had gotten fired because while Calleigh and Ryan worked a crime scene, the officer brushed forcefully against Calleigh. She reported it and he was relieved of duty. Natalia was so wrapped in her thoughts that when the 'suspect' showed his hands, she half expected an attack. Calleigh must have said something that got through to him.

They both took note that the skin on Mr. Hall's middle finger was missing. Calleigh spoke up. "Mr. Hall, who are you working with?"

Natalia looked at Calleigh questionably. Her first question to the man should've been 'why did you shoot the victim?' Better yet, he should have been tested for GSR.

Calleigh knew better than to test for GSR. Like she pointed out years ago, she was a lawyer's daughter. She never asked questions that she already knew the answers to. Sure, Mason Hall's DNA was on the casing but he didn't shoot the boy. Calleigh was almost positive that if the gun was found, it would more than likely have prints from Hank Kerner. Another irrelevance, Hank Kerner would never throw the murder weapon away.

"I'm not working with anyone," he smirked. "It was simply the wrong place, wrong time for me."

Calleigh rubbed her lips together. "You should've been on duty a Biscayne County Prison. Your work schedule shows that you should have been on duty."

"Well I took a break." He leaned against the table.

Calleigh looked up at the waiting officer. "Get him out of here and process him." She looked back at Mason Hall. "Guess you'll be joining the place you once guarded."

"What? I'm a free man."

"Your DNA on that casing says differently," Calleigh smirked, raising a eyebrow. "I really hope you didn't make too many enemies while you worked in that prison." She leaned in closer to the table. "Oh yeah, the tape. I guess you could think about that while you're with those men."

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair, watching as the officer dragged the suspect away. Ryan followed afterwards. "Calleigh," Ryan said as weary crept in his face. "There's been an accident."

Horror took over Calleigh's face as Eric crossed her mind. She'd just spoken to him thirty minutes ago. What could have happened so fast? "What happened?"

"Explosion. Eric is on his way to the scene," Ryan reported.

Calleigh's eyes relaxed. "Where was the explosion?"

Ryan sighed, running his hand over his face. "Twenty-third and Grove," he said quietly. "Day Care center."

"Jayden," Calleigh whispered. How much more worse could this day get?

Ryan looked at Natalia. They both exchanged terrified glances.

"How bad is it?"

Ryan wiped his face. "Damage is extensive; Eric is there to help find Jayden. I'm really sorry," Ryan said.

Calleigh frowned. From Ryan's expression, she knew that the damage was a lot. She shook her head as chills ran up her spine, making its way to the back of her neck where the goosebumps took over. She ran a hand across her forearms. "I need to be there. I need to know..." The hurt was right there in her voice. She got up and left.

...

"Monster," Alexx commented loudly as she put a sheet over one of the children. The little boy was about three years old. "Baby didn't even get a chance to live." Right next to him, were three more children and two adults.

The place was just panic and chaos. Ambulance and police sirens; screaming, crying children; screaming, crying adults, the media, the public, there was just so much going on right at the moment.

"Alexx," Calleigh said. She stood there for a few minutes looking at the the scene. Four children and two adults, lost their lives in this blast. She didn't want to think that her child was among one of them.

"She's not one of them," Alexx said.

Calleigh turned her attention to the cries and screams. Jayden had to be among them. Poor, terrified Jayden. She couldn't wait to just hold her in her arms and tell her that everything was okay. It would be reassuring for both of them. Calleigh spotted Eric and jogged the way towards him. They shared a hug; they weren't CSI's at the moment but worried parents.

"Jade's not with the children," Eric said sadly.

Calleigh closed her eyes in silent agony. "Do you think she's still in the building?"

"Firefighters said they searched top to bottom, looking for children. They didn't see anymore children."

Calleigh wiped her hand across her face. This was just the worse thing that could ever happened to her. "I'm going in," Calleigh said, walking away. She headed towards the building. Firefighters tried to keep her from the building, deeming the building unsafe and unstable to explore. Calleigh fought her way inside anyway. She, Eric and three firemen were searching the building once again.

The strong smell of smoke, invaded Calleigh's nose. The smell of burning wood; Something she hadn't smelled since she'd been caught in that fire a few years ago. The building was still a little smoky and she probably shouldn't be in there right now but she had to find Jayden. In her mind, she figured Jayden must've been scared right now. She must've hid and now she was even more frightened. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she searched. She knew this was probably a useless search but she had to keep her mind hopeful. She didn't want to think about that other possibility.

After a thorough twenty minutes, everyone left the building. Still, no Jayden in sight. The firefighters promised to search the building again. A hot spot, in the back of the building, flared up, preventing them from searching any longer. Calleigh's mind was just tearing apart.

* * *

_I know that's a cliffhanger, is it? I don't really know. The suspense won't last too long though. I'm writing on the new chapter now and since I have the entire weekend free, I can write. Reviews make me happy and will cheer my mood for this weekend. I was supposed to be going to camp this weekend but the trip got cancelled due to the spread of the H1N1 flu virus.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't formally thank everyone for their reviews :D_

_They always inspire me xx  
_

**-Chapter 33-**

Television already gave Jayden the status of 'dead.' She was simply the child who remains were never found. Specialists made special appearances, analyzing how explosions damages are sometimes so extensive, not everyone is found. He indicated that there were probably more in the day care center that hasn't been found either. He pointed out how in the coming weeks, the skeletal remains would be found. He used the examples of the 1995 Oklahoma City Bombing where six children were confirmed dead but a lot of the remains were never recovered and the 2001 World Trade Center attacks and how more than one-thousand remains have never been recovered...

Calleigh turned the television off in frustration. She wasn't going to give into that fact that Jayden was 'gone.' From the outside, everyone else assumed that. Calleigh knew the truth and everyone around her had to know too. Hank Kerner. This was just some of his work. For him to take down an entire day care just for one child, seemed unethical though.

Yesterday, the house was full of fun and laughter. Tonight, only anxiety and anxiousness rested in the home. Jayden had been gone for six hours now.

Eric came in the living room and wrapped his arms around Calleigh. He hated the way those journalist were covering the news. They were saying Jayden was dead showing no regards to the loved ones. He heard Calleigh sniff and realized a few tears had fell from her eyes. "Jayden will be okay," Eric whispered. "It's in her DNA."

Calleigh leaned her head into Eric's chest. She caught a glimpse at Jayden's favorite toy. Her 'Abby Cadabby' doll rested on the other end of the couch. Calleigh pretty much lost it at that moment. Eric hugged Calleigh tighter. "Jayden is going to be okay." He head just as much fear in his heart but someone had to be strong in this situation. Plus, he wasn't going to give up hope. He believed Jayden was alive and well and where ever she was, she would make it through it.

...

It was noon, the next day and nothing new had come up on Jayden's whereabouts. Ryan and Natalia processed the day care center but nothing could really come of it since everything had been burned or crumbled. The scene just had to be something out of a bad horror movie.

Horatio stepped inside of interrogation. He looked out the window. Typical, cloudless Miami sky that gave the illusion of a happy day; Happy for some, yet tragic for others. He thought of all the loved ones walking up...yet, who never went to sleep because a child, a parent, a friend, had died or were missing as a result from the day care center attacks. National news. The world was focused on Miami as more details of this tragic situation continued to unfold.

He turned his attention to the man. He hated when seemingly good cops, turned criminal. They never thought about the oath they'd taken; to protect and serve. "Mr. Hall," Horatio started. "What do you know about Hank Kerner's whereabouts?"

The man laughed. "If I tell you that, I'll go to prison with a label. Now we can't have that."

Horatio pursed his lips and turned his head to the side. "There's an innocent child involved," Horatio stated.

"Nope, I don't know anything about that."

Horatio lost his patience. He looked at the man, his blue eyes pierced menacingly into him. "Going to prison labeled as a snitch will be the least of your problems if you don't tell me where he is."

The man sighed. "I honestly didn't know he would blow up that day care center."

"Well, he did and a child is still missing. Hank Kerner is the only person I know that knows the missing child's parents. So," Horatio stepped forward. "He couldn't get out and find out so you tell me how did he find out about the child?"

Mr. Hall's feelings came to him and he looked remorseful. "I...I saw the blonde CSI a few times with her. Kerner was only interested in her. He's been obsessed with getting out and getting her back for what she's done to him. So I followed her and took some photos I honestly didn't know that he would blow up the day care center. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"Well," Horatio started. "People did. Children died. A child is missing and if anything happens to that child, this will be you last day on earth."

Mr. Hall shook his head miserably as an officer dragged him away.

...

Jayden whimpered. Her face was swollen from crying so much. Her clothes were dirty from the explosion. She had a cut on her arm and one on her cheek. She'd been placed in a dark room and was very terrified. She sat on the floor and cried.

The room was pitched dark; Jayden heard a noise. To her, it sounded like a monster. She cried a little and crawled over to the wall. Her small hand snagged on a piece of glass that was on the floor and it cut deeply into her hand. She screamed out crying in pain.

The door opened, flooding bright, yellow light inside. Hank Kerner walked over to the little girl laughing in her face. He laughed as she called out for her parents. He mocked her. He stared at her intimidatingly, laughing as she cried.

"I want mommy, please," Jayden whispered as her tears subsided. Her whines were still apparent.

Hank Kerner scratched his bald head. This was going to be almost too painful to do. Then he got in her face. "You're the product of a bitch," he said evilly.

Jayden didn't understand. She didn't know those words. Her curious eyes looked at him knowingly.

"Stop looking at me," he snapped.

Jayden turned her head. She started to cry again.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about. Better yet," he pulled out his gun and grabbed Jayden's face. Jayden cried louder and squeezed her eyes shut. He pressed the gun to her temple; his pointy finger was just begging to squeeze. "Shut up or I will pull this."

Her cries started to wind down again.

"I don't want you anyway. Its your mom I want. I want you to watch her die, then you can join her in death." He turned the gun sideways on her head. He took note at how she started to whimper.

The door opened, distracting Hank. It revealed Stewart Otis. He looked like the typical child molester. Hank smirked. "You want her, have her. I need to make a phone call." He stood and left the room, leaving Stewart Otis and Jayden alone in the dark room.

* * *

_Okay, I'm not evil...maybe I have an evil mind. hehe, I'm just kidding. I'm not evil, I just have a very vivid imagination. :P I hope you enjoyed. And yes, another chapter will be soon. Hopefully tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks so much for the reviews. They really mean so much to me xD _

**-Chapter 34-**

There were still no talks about where Jayden could have been. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air. However, a little girl had gone missing. Horatio was pretty sure that it was the work Stewart Otis. He hoped that Otis hadn't done anything to Jayden. Based off the location of the newly kidnapped child, Horatio started a new search within the location of the missing girl's home. Hopefully, this would lead them to something.

...

Eric's eyes fluttered open as the reflective light from the window flashed in his face. He and Calleigh had been up for the past day and half since Jayden...since she was kidnapped. The day care attack and kidnapping weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't know the extent of his little girl's condition and if the day care attack didn't scare Jayden to pieces, he was sure that those monsters did a good job at doing it.

Eric remembered Jayden's Halloween. Last year had been her first. She was dressed as her favorite character, 'Abby Cadabby.' Well, the night ended early for them because Jayden got scared of the scarier costumes. She called them monsters. She never stopped talking about it. Christmas did a good job at helping her forget Halloween but this situation now, it would only instill fear in her again.

Eric sighed. He looked down at Calleigh laying in his arms. She was tired. One of her hands rested on her pregnant stomach and tears stained her cheeks. He could tell that she cried herself to sleep. Her eyes twitched but not in the good way. They twitched like she was having a nightmare. Eric kissed her forehead softly and rubbed her shoulders. "Its going to be okay," he whispered. "Jade's going to be okay."

The sound of Calleigh's cell phone ringing, brought Calleigh out of her sleep. She sat up sharply, maybe a little too sharply and grabbed her phone. "Duquesne," she answered hoarsely. She listened as the voice on the other end talked to her. Calleigh looked at Eric. "Okay...Thanks." She closed her phone. "That was Horatio."

"Has Jayden been found?" A little glimmer of hope, rose in his eyes.

Calleigh looked down and shook her head no. "He just called to update the progress they've made." She shook her head as tears spilled from her eyes. "A little girl has been kidnapped. He's following up on that. It could be a lead..." She drifted off as she ran a hand through her hair. "Jayden's probably hasn't eaten anything or slept. She has to be terrified. What are they doing to her?"

"Calleigh, they aren't doing anything to her," Eric said, calming her. He clutched his jaw in anger a little. When he got his hands on Kerner and Otis, they will be dead. He'd have to teach them a lesson.

"Eric, I...we have to be out there. We need to be looking for her. I can't sit back and accept her fate as it comes to me. I need to..." she trailed off. Her emotions were really high and she wiped her eyes a few times. She would kill them. Calleigh covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Reality started seeping in. If Jayden hadn't been hurt from from the explosion, or if they hadn't already done something, thirty-hours without food or water would eventually take over... Calleigh drew in her lips. She couldn't allow her mind to think about that. "Eric _we_ have to find her."

...

Hank looked at Otis. He couldn't imagine how one man could literally have such an interest in children. What thrill came out of that? He knew Otis had left, probably to get another child. He looked at Stewart. Maybe he'll do mankind a favor and kill this beast but for right now, it'll have to do. He didn't need him but it was sort of a sweet torture. He still needed a plan that would get him to Calleigh Duquesne. That was his intended target.

He was out of his mind from the crying. He looked over in the corner and the little girl was crying. Tears but no sound and the sounds that she were making were muffled by the tape that was around her mouth. It wasn't his work though and he smirked. He'd left the room came back two hours later and the little girl had a pillow case over her head, her arms were taped behind her back and her feet were taped together. When the pillow case came off, he noted that her mouth was taped. Still, she wouldn't stop the crying and those sounds. He walked in her direction.

"Either you're going to breathe or shut up." He stood her up.

Tears fell from Jayden's eyes. She was so scared.

Hank looked up at Stewart. "Take her out of here. I don't want to see her again. I've rented something that I think you will find useful." He pulled out his camera phone and took a picture of Jayden in her current state. He smiled looking at the picture. "Don't make a move until I say so."

Stewart stood up and smiled. This is where his real fun could begin. He picked up Jayden and left the building. It was now dark enough outside for no one to really notice him.

...

This was getting hopeless. Horatio couldn't rest until he knew the two little girls were safe and back with their families. He sighed. Another day was drawing to a close and not one word on his colleagues' daughter.

"Mason Hall," Horatio said. "I'm willing to cut a deal if you tell me where I can find Hank Kerner's location." He looked at him.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He leaned back in the chair, inhaling a fresh breath of air.

"I don't think you understand," Horatio said. "If you don't tell me, you'll go under for the day care attacks, stalking, illegal photo possession of a minor, aiding and abetting and," Horatio said, taking on his familiar stance, "murder."

"I know the law and I didn't murder anyone."

"Its conspiracy to murder," Horatio stated. "Premeditated...you set the whole thing up." He changed positions. "How would that look in court?"

Mason hall, ran a hand over his entire head. "Okay," he said. "Warehouse on forty-third southwest avenue."

"You better hope they are there." He left the room and pulled out his cell phone, alarming the MDPD to get the radio cars over there immediately. He jumped in his hummer and headed in that direction letting Eric and Calleigh know what was going on.

...

The abandon warehouse was surrounded and very active in less than ten minutes. SWAT, radio cars and Hummers all littered the area. Calleigh and Eric pulled up shortly and Horatio informed them of what was going on.

SWAT were ready to make their move. Horatio was right behind them. Eric and Calleigh weren't too far behind either. The count was done and the door was burst open. SWAT immediately charged in. Horatio wasn't too far behind. Hank Kerner had been found. He lifted his hands in defeat.

"Clear!" one of the SWAT officers yelled.

Horatio frowned. Impossible. The only way he would accept that fact that the building was clear was if Stewart Otis was also right here in handcuffs and the little girls were found. They weren't here. Impossible.

Horatio drew in his lips. He looked around the warehouse.

"Lieutenant," a man said. "The building is cleared. The little girl isn't in here."

"Have your men search again," Horatio said, looking at Hank Kerner as the officers pulled him up. "Process him and send him straight to interrogation." His eyes never left Hank Kerner. Horatio holstered his gun and began heading outside. Before he could make it to the door, Eric and Calleigh had come inside.

"H," Eric said.

"She's not here," Horatio said. "We'll find her."

Eric clutched his jaw and looked around the warehouse. He glanced at Calleigh, who had a blank stare on her face. So close but not close enough. No one would rest until this was all over.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to have the other one up tonight. :P _


	35. Chapter 35

_T__hanks for the awesome reviews. They are really encouragingxx_

**-Chapter 35-**

"I could never imagine the horror that Calleigh and Eric are going through," Natalia commented as she and Ryan processed the newly warehouse crime scene. "Who's this Hank Kerner guy?"

Ryan snapped photographs. Blood on the walls; blood on the floor; what looked like throw up, was rested in the corner; a baby's pink t-shirt, on the floor. What the hell did they do to this little girl? He walked around a little. Used duct tape, more blood, a pillow case... Ryan paused and put his hand over his mouth. "This is unbelievable."

Natalia stood up and placed her hand on her hips. She ran a hand through her hair. "H says Eric and Calleigh came in here when Kerner was arrested. I _really_ hope they didn't see this."

Ryan bent down and collected the pink t-shirt. From there, he collected the pillow case, the duck tape...anything that was in the room, he collected it in the standard CSI protocol procedure.

Natalia collected all the blood and trace samples. Two hours later, the entire warehouse had been processed and they headed back to CSI. The time was 10:41pm.

...

"You can't save her," Hank Kerner sneered. "Its too late. Charge me with anything but I'll never tell you where he is with the little girl."

"Didn't think that you would," Horatio said. His lips drew in tightly. He looked at the awaiting officer, motioning for him to take Kerner away. "Book him." He looked towards the door and noticed Natalia standing there. As soon as the officer took him away, Natalia came in the room.

"That guy is just creepy," she commented.

"What do you have?" Horatio said. The entire team had been working nonstop for the last thirty-four hours. They'd been in the building for the longest time, working hard to solve the case. The night shift supervisor offered to take over but Horatio wouldn't allow it. After all, his day shift team was the best in what they did.

"Based off DNA from Eric and Calleigh, the blood...all of the blood, belonged to Jayden. There were little pieces of glass we found..." Natalia had tears in her eyes. "...Blood was on it. The blood belonged to Jayden." A tear actually slipped out at her next piece of information. "There's reason to believe that her clothes were off at one point," Natalia stated. "We found a bloody t-shirt. We believe it can be Jayden's. EZ nose picked up traces of tri nitro toluene, its the same ingredients in the day care attack." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Horatio nodded his head. "Is that all?" He switched positions.

"Well the boat rental place on Flager reports a man ordered a boat. The place is in a three mile radius from the kidnapped girl's home. I thought it was worth a shot to investigate."

"Good work," Horatio said. "I need you to locate the owner of the shop. I'll get coast guard out in the waters immediately. He stepped out of the room, out the building and towards his hummer. He really needed to talk to this owner right now. Every moment was precious. They were no longer dealing with Hank Kerner but Stewart Otis.

...

12:00am. Midnight. It had been officially thirty-six hours since Jayden had been kidnapped. Horatio talked to the shop owner. It was confirmed that the boat had been ordered. Not by Hank Kerner or Stewart Otis but ordered by Mason Hall. All of this would be sorted out as soon as the kids had been found.

Horatio was currently on his way to the Miami pier. Coast Guard reported a stray boat in the waters. Coast Guard had the boat cornered. They used thermal imaging and reported an adult male on board. However, there was no child. They wouldn't know for sure until a search was done.

Horatio parked the Hummer at the Miami pier. Eric and Calleigh were already there. Horatio got out and once he was briefed on the current situation, he reported it to the worried parents.

In less than twenty minutes, they were in the waters, heading in the direction of the boat. Coast guard already had the boat cornered and Eric worried if that could've provoked Stewart. He didn't have to think because he was climbing out of the police boat and onto the other one. It was decided that Calleigh would stay on the police boat. Of course she protested, but she gave in.

Stewart was cornered in. He looked at the little girl; her eyes were closed. He subdued her. The strong scent of chloroform was apparent and he knew that they would know. "Wake up." He shook Jayden.

Tape still covered her mouth. Her hands were still taped behind her back..Otis looked at her. Her eyes would not open. He wasn't sure if he killed her. His hands moved over her chest to start CPR on her.

"Freeze!" Horatio shouted.

Stewart Otis turned around. "I...I didn't kill her."

Horatio looked at Jayden and back at Stewart. He was familiar to that smell. Chloroform. Before Horatio could even think about what happening, Eric had charged Stewart.

Once Stewart fell, it was over. Eric punched the man repeatedly, beating him up really badly. "You killed my daughter? You taped her up? What did you do to her?" Each question was followed with a powerful blow to the face.

Horatio holstered his gun and went over to Jayden. He check for a pulse; He didn't feel one. "Oh no," he whispered, carefully removing the tape from Jayden's lips. She was dehydrated. His hand went back to Jayden's neck. He wasn't going crazy. This time he felt her pulse. It was a weak one but she was alive. "Eric, she's alive."

Eric delivered another powerful blow to Stewart's check and rose off his body. He walked over to his little girl. "Jade, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay princess." Tears fell from his eyes. He never wanted to see her like this. It was just a parent's worst nightmare.

Officers moved in and put Stewart in handcuffs.

"You're going to be okay princess," Eric whispered again. He leaned down and kissed Jayden on the cheek. He turned around towards Horatio but he was gone. The next footsteps he heard, belonged to Calleigh.

She looked at Jayden and then at Eric. She saw the disappointment in his eyes and tears welled in her own. "Aw Jade." Calleigh got on her knees and pressed a kiss to Jayden's forehead. She immediately took note at everything. Her little girl was dirty, bloody, taped up and just unconscious.

Jayden began to wake up from the effects of the chloroform. Her eyes were a little drowsy but her eyes immediately picked up on the two familiar faces. "Mommy!" She lifted but lost her balance and fell back to the floor. Eric caught her head before it hit the floor.

Calleigh began removing the tape from around Jayden's small wrist and Jayden whimpered a little. "Its okay, its okay Jade," Calleigh soothed, trying desperately to calm Jayden.

Daddy-" Jayden was cut off by an abrupt cough. Her cough was so dry. She was so helpless. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled and continued to cry out. She truly thought her mom was attacking her.

"Almost done Jade," Calleigh said.

Eric stroked Jayden's cheek. "Mommy is almost done, okay?"

Jayden nodded her head. She didn't understand anything. Not to mention she was still disoriented from the effects of the chloroform. "Okay." She said that in the smallest of her voices as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Eric didn't know what to do. Jayden, she was so scared to death of everything right now.

Calleigh removed all the tape. It really didn't take all of that to hold Jayden down. This was just done out of cruelty. "All gone." Calleigh looked up as the emergency crew came in.

"Mommy," Jayden said, pushing her body up from the floor. She fell backwards and coughed. She tried again, trying hard to get away from the paramedics but it was a failed attempt.

Calleigh grabbed Jayden's uninjured hand but Jayden didn't want that. She wanted to be picked up. Calleigh listened as Jayden called out for her. She called out to Eric.

"We have to stabilize her on the gurney," the paramedic said.

Calleigh knew they would have to transport her. She turned to Jayden. "Sweetie, they're just going to lay you down."

"No!" Jayden screamed. She immediately started coughing. "No mommy, mommy, mommy..." She continued calling out for Calleigh until she literally couldn't. The coughing subdued her and she was now wheezing badly.

The paramedic strapped Jayden to the gurney and stabilized her head and neck. They were well aware of the fact that Jayden was afraid.

Calleigh and Eric both stood where Jayden could see them.

The paramedics got her off the boat and onto the coast guard ship and headed towards the shore. From there, they went to the hospital.

* * *

_Here's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. :P_


	36. Chapter 36

**-Chapter 36-**

Calleigh and Eric sat in Jayden's hospital room. So far, Alexx, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia had stopped by. Everyone but Alexx left early to continue searching for the other missing girl and process the boat. It was now 4:55am and Alexx had since left.

Calleigh looked at Jayden. She'd been placed in a drug-induced sleep. They called it sedation. Jayden would be sleep for the next eight to ten hours.

It was necessary though. Jayden was extremely fussy and the only way the tests could be done on her was if Jayden was asleep. Calleigh remembered how Jayden was in the ambulance when they needed to start an IV. Eric held on to Jayden's uninjured hand and Calleigh smoothed Jayden's hair, soothing her. It took a paramedic to hold Jayden's arm steady and she screamed until she coughed as they inserted the needle into her arm.

Calleigh looked at Jayden again. Occasionally, Jayden's eyes squeezed shut and her stomach clutched inwardly. Pain. Calleigh knew what that felt like. She recalled on her on attacks years ago. Still, no one deserved that, especially not so young. Calleigh pushed for the nurse.

The nurse arrived in the room a few moments later. She looked at Calleigh and then over at Jayden. "Something wrong?"

"I think she might be in pain," Calleigh said. "She's jumping a lot."

"Mrs. Delko, its okay. Jayden is actually alright. She's probably dreaming." She looked at the seriousness on Calleigh's face. "I assure you that she's not in pain. We gave her a dosage of pain medication an hour ago."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She was just too tired right now. She looked at Jayden. Her face was still swollen. The cut on her cheek was now covered with a bandage. She was extremely grateful of the fact that through the day care attack and kidnapping, Jayden only had three cuts. The only one that was deep was the one on her hand. That one required a few stitches. She and Eric were still waiting on the results of Jayden's other tests.

She'd been through a CT scan. Eric was with Jayden then. Calleigh couldn't go since she was pregnant and the X-rays weren't good for her or the unborn baby. Anyway, her CT scan results came back normal. They had a sexual assault kit done. It was the hardest of all the test. The results showed that Jayden hadn't been 'broken' but that didn't really rule out the possibility of petting. The doctor gave them the classic signs to look for but truthfully, it was something that they would probably never know.

"The doctor will be in shortly to give the results of Jayden's blood count. If everything is fine, Jayden should be able to go home and recover. I bet she's ready to go home anyway."

Calleigh smiled a little as she looked at Jayden. So peaceful. It was just so unnatural. Jayden didn't sleep on her back. "Thanks."

The doctor left the room.

Calleigh yawned and looked at the clock. 5:54am. She was so tired. She wanted to wait for Eric to come back. He'd gone home to freshen up. She was going to go later in the day. Calleigh wanted to be there when Jayden woke up. Calleigh yawned again as she stood and grabbed Jayden's uninjured hand. "You're going to be okay Jade." She kissed her forehead and stared at her for a moment, happy that Jayden was safe. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Jayden.

...

"Mommy," Jayden said, leaning over the railing of her bed. She watched Calleigh open her eyes. Jayden smiled at her. "Mommy was sleeping." Jayden looked up at Eric and laughed at his gesture for her to keep quiet.

Calleigh noticed and turned around. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Caught sleeping on the job." Eric laughed as Calleigh nudged him a little. It felt good laughing again. He pulled out a bag. "This is clothes that you can change into whenever you're ready. I brought you some lunch." He pulled out some water and a sandwich.

"You're a sweetheart," Calleigh said, lifting her arms in a stretch. Exhaustion. Nothing like it. Hopefully they would be going home soon. Jayden's pediatrician gave her a great bill of health. Despite the cuts and bruising she had, she was expected to make a full recovery.

...

Miami was starting to get back to normal. Thankfully, the other little girl had been found. She was found a few hours after Jayden had been found. Actually, Stewart Otis confessed to where she was. That little girl was going to be a treat to himself. He'd stashed her in a trailer outside of Miami boundaries. Nevertheless, everyone was happy about the positive outcome of the tragic situation.

Today, Jayden came home from the hospital. Eric carried her inside. She laughed. As soon as Jayden's feet touched the floor, she jumped to the couch. It was just great to be home again.

"I'll go start dinner," Eric said, stealing a kiss from Calleigh.

Calleigh captured his lips as well; Eric wasn't expecting it but he put his all in the kiss. When they broke apart she smiled at him. She really missed that contact. "Okay," Calleigh whispered. "I'm just going to sit here and relax some if you don't mind." She eased onto the couch, placing a hand on her stomach. Only five months pregnant, almost six and this baby felt as big as a truck. Calleigh couldn't imagine what it would feel like to give birth to this one.

Small hands crept on her knees. "Mommy hurt?"

"Are you hurting?" Calleigh sat up sharply.

Jayden shook her head no. She poked Calleigh's stomach. "Baby hurt you?"

Calleigh took a moment to think about what Jayden was asking. She finally figured it out. "No, the baby isn't hurting me."

"Okay." Jayden smiled.

"Do you want to lay with mommy for a while?"

Jayden shook her head no. "I want to play with mommy." She stood up and grabbed her pretend doctor kit. "Mommy you're at the hospital because you're sick."

Calleigh smiled. Jayden had been in the hospital for three days and she seemed to learn a little something from being in there. "Doctor Jayden, are you going to make me feel better?"

Jayden nodded her head. "Be still," she said, pulling out the syringe. She walked over to her mom.

"You're not going to stick me with that are you?" Calleigh asked in pretend fear.

Eric came back in the living room with a smile on his face. This would be fun to watch. He sat in one of the arm chairs.

Jayden nodded her head. "It's going to make you feel better. So be a big girl and don't cry." It was what her mom had been telling her all the time she was in the hospital when she got her shots. Jayden pressed the syringe to Calleigh's arm. "All done." She patted Calleigh's arm.

"I'm starting to feel a little better," Calleigh said, grabbing her arm.

"I have to check your eyes mommy. You're not better yet." She looked in her pretend doctor's kit and pulled out the little hammer first. Calleigh helped her pick the right tool, then she sat back as Jayden examined her eyes.

"Your eyes are okay," Jayden said, grabbing the syringe again. "But you have to feel a lot better so time for another shot _Calleigh_."

Eric couldn't help but smile. He actually laughed at the fact that Jayden called her Calleigh instead of mommy. He looked at the shocked expression on Calleigh's face and laughed again. It was the first time Jayden called her Calleigh. It wasn't a shock though. In the past three days, 'Calleigh' had come up more than mommy. Jayden must've realized that she was the only one calling Calleigh, 'Mommy.'

Calleigh decided to not say anything about it. She didn't know how far or how long Jayden would call her by 'Calleigh' or if she was doing the wrong thing by not addressing it but she just didn't want to say anything about it now. "I don't want another shot," Calleigh said, pouting. Then she realized, she could possibly be enhancing a fear of needles in Jayden. "Okay, I'll take the shot."

"Good," Jayden said, walking closer.

Eric couldn't help but laugh. This was just too funny. He stood and headed back to the kitchen to check on the food.

"All better," Jayden said, putting her syringe down. "I want mommy." She did the best she could with climbing on the couch, especially on her injured hand. Calleigh helped the rest of the way up. Once Jayden was on the couch, she kissed Calleigh on her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too." Calleigh smiled and kissed her on her cheek. She changed her position on the couch so Jayden could lay in her arms. Once she did that, Jayden moved closer and her little arm rested on Calleigh's waist. Calleigh placed a kiss on Jayden's forehead.

They stayed that way until dinner was ready.

As soon as they sat at the table, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Eric said.

"Okay," Calleigh said, helping Jayden eat.

It didn't take long for Eric to get to the door. He half expected it to be Horatio or some other member of the team. They all promised to stop by sometime in the week to see how Jayden was doing. He didn't expect that to be so soon. He looked in the peek hole and saw two different people. He opened the door. After a few minutes of talking, he called to Calleigh.

"Come on Jade," Calleigh said, picking her up and heading to the living room, She gasped.

"Calleigh," the woman said; her arms were outstretched as she waited for a hug.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. xD_

_I'm working on the new chapter. :P_


	37. Chapter 37

**-Chapter 37-**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.

"I got out of Louisiana. I heard what was going on here in Miami and Duke told me your daughter was missing, possibly a causality but...I see that she's here. Safe from harm." She waved at Jayden. Her mom looked down at Calleigh's stomach. "Are you expecting another child?"

Calleigh nodded. "Jayden's safe and I'm expecting." Calleigh looked at Eric. "You remember Eric, my husband right?"

Her mother nodded. "Of course I do. We met at the wedding." She shook her blonde hair as if she was shaking off the last effects of being drunk.. "I said hey when I came in."

Eric looked from Calleigh's mom to her. "I'll take Jayden off your hands and finish feeding her." Before Calleigh could protest, Jayden was off her hip and in Eric's arms. He kissed her cheek and walked back to the kitchen.

_What was the drama this time? _Calleigh really wasn't in the mood for any new drama. This had been the hardest week of her life and she didn't need any new drama right now. Calleigh sat on the couch and invited her mom to sit. "Where are you staying while you're here?"

"I'm staying with your father, Duke," she answered. "I've been in town for about three days. I came by but no answer."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, we weren't home. We were at the hospital with our daughter." Calleigh actually never left the hospital. When Jayden went in, she went in. She didn't receive fresh air until Jayden received it. She was sticking by Jayden no matter what.

Her mother nodded. Caroline Duquesne. A lot of Calleigh's features came from her. She had long, blonde hair, blue/green eyes that often turned gray. "Is she okay? Are you okay?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes she okay. I'm doing very good knowing that Jayden is okay."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd become a mom," her mother admitted, thinking back on the days when Calleigh was a child. "You always said you would never have kids."

"I never said I didn't want kids. You _suggested _that I never have kids, not once but several times," Calleigh said sharply. She knew this was going to possibly lead to something else and like she mentioned earlier to Eric, her relationship with her parents were much better at arms length.

"Ah Calleigh," Her mom said, shaking her head. "Do you always have to sass me."

Calleigh frowned. "I haven't even..." She stopped. No. She wasn't going to go back to that place where she was a child and trying to explain herself. She was a grown woman, this was _her_ house and she didn't have to explain anything. "Look, you came here," Calleigh said quietly. "You know what? I've had a hard week. Whatever you're here for, can you please give me time to recover from that?"

"Well I didn't come to stress you out, Calleigh. I honestly came to see how you were doing. Like I said, Duke saw the attacks on TV. He called me and said that it was your little girl."

The worst thing Calleigh hated was when people lied to her. "Neither of you have ever seen her before so how did you know that it was her?"

"Calleigh," her mother said. "Don't ever let that job of yours get to your head. Try again and talk to me like a person, better yet, talk to me like your mother and not a suspect."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Twice in less that ten minutes and her mom succeeded in making her feel like a little kid again. Calleigh drew in her bottom lip and bit it softly. No. She wasn't going to submit to this. She stood up. "Take your problems to dad. I'm sleep deprived and I don't have time for this. I want to spend time with _my_ family." She really hoped that her mom could take a hint and not start anything right now. She would really hate to have a showdown right here. Her mother could be just as strong headed as she was. It was on of those traits she'd picked up from her. She watched her mom stand up a little clumsy. "I really hope you aren't drunk."

"No, I'm not," Her mother said. "Duke has given me his car. I should be going to pick him up from the firm in downtown. I really didn't know he had a house and everything here. Its like he's really moved on."

Calleigh looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost six o'clock. "I guess you should get going then. You know how dad can be if you're late."

"I'll see you soon," her mother said, heading towards the door. "I'll be here for a few days longer."

Calleigh placed a smile on her face. It had a double-sided meaning. To her mom, it looked like Calleigh wanted her there. To Calleigh, she was happy that her mom was leaving. Calleigh closed the door behind her and smiled. Things should return back to normal for the night.

...

"Is everything okay with your mom?" Eric asked. "They'd just put Jayden to sleep and were now laying in bed themselves. It was early but they deserved the bed. Neither of the had been there since everything happened.

"Yeah, I guess," Calleigh said. "I have no idea about why she's in Miami. My guess, she's trying to get back with my dad." Her mind went back to when she was younger. "They divorced officially in 1990. I was sixteen years old then and truthfully, I'm glad they divorced. Most children hate it but I was truly happy. Had they not divorced, they would've killed each other. My mom was a drunk but she sobered up when I was about twelve. My dad never stopped. He'd work and drink afterwards. He'll come home late and finally my mom told him 'don't come home if he's drunk.' She would say it in an attempt to get him to stop drinking but it had the opposite effect. He wouldn't come home at all. When he did come home, mom would question him on his whereabouts." Calleigh laughed a little. "The worst thing my mom hates is for someone to sass her and my dad was good for it. He'll tell her that she was the one that suggested he not come home." She thought for a minute. "He really pissed her off one night when he told her that he drank so he could forget he was married. My mom picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at him. It was a bottle of hot sauce and when it crashed to the floor, I just remember thinking it was blood. I thought she hurt him. He left and came back two weeks later. Mom had thrown most of his stuff away. He was livid. I think that's what initiated the divorce..."

Eric couldn't imagine the hell that could have been. His family was so loving towards each other. At most, the worst argument could have been 'who drank the last of the milk?' Nothing ever so destructive like that.

"The divorce was slowly progressing. I thought it would be 'they divorced, lets move on' but it wasn't. I was probably a sophomore in high school. Anyway, in the end, my mom got his house and half of his money. She ended up with full custody of my brothers and I, telling the courts that my dad was an unsafe drunk and was unfit to raise any of us. We had to testify against him. They asked so many questions, the wrong questions and we had to answer them truthfully. My dad told us he loved us and that he understood what was going on. She left him with nothing but his car. For months, I wondered if he was okay but I guess he was. He stayed away for a year and after a few years, they tried to rekindle whatever they had before. The results in the end were always the same."

"How did you make it through all of that?"

"I ignored it. I pretended like it didn't exist. My mom's focused became making my dad's life miserable. Then she would tell me how she wanted him and I mean _wanted_ him. I really didn't want to hear that. Dad would come home a lot of times and they'd sleep together. We were left out of everything. My brother Daniel understood. He was only three years younger than me. The other two were babies, they didn't understand anything." Calleigh shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you asked one question and I gave you an entire book."

Eric grabbed her hand. "Calleigh, I love when you share stories with me." He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Eric...I love you. I absolutely have no idea what I would do without you. I mean you're so full of sweetness. Sometimes...I just don't know how I got so lucky. I mean, you're just perfect. A perfect husband, a perfect father, a perfect man..." She could go on forever. "I love you so much."

Eric smiled, pulling Calleigh closer. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "You're perfect too, you know that?" He played in her hair. They locked eyes. He watched Calleigh smile as his finger brushed against her lips. He played with her chin and she closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm the lucky one. When I wake up with you in my arms, when I think about Jayden, when I think about our unborn right here, I think about how lucky I am."

Calleigh had that warm feeling in her body and she couldn't hide her smile. "Eric..don't make me cry."

Eric frowned a little. "Calleigh, you know I would never hurt you-"

"No." Calleigh cut him off by placing a kiss to his lips. "I mean your sweetness. You're so sweet to me and that makes me want to cry."

Eric smiled. Calleigh smiled. Their smiles didn't last for long because Jayden screamed. They jumped out of bed.

"No!!!" Jayden said, screaming. She sat up in her bed. Her door opened wide and horror crept in her face. The light came on. She realized who it was and stretched her hands towards them. "Daddy," Jayden cried.

Eric picked Jayden up and sat down, sitting Jayden in his lap. He noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"He hurt me." She moved around and lay her head in Eric's chest and cried.

Calleigh sat down and rubbed Jayden's back to soothe her.

"He's going to get me." Jayden continued to cry and clutch Eric tighter.

Eric hugged her and rubbed her back. "As long as daddy is here, no one will get you."

"He's going to get me," Jayden said. She was so young and couldn't fully process what happened. This was the first time since she'd been kidnapped that she slept alone and all she could see was her kidnappers face. She cried some more.

Calleigh could see that Jayden was truly afraid and she looked at Eric. "Lets just bring her back to our room."

Eric stood and Jayden thought he was about to let her go so she grabbed tighter. "I'm not letting go, princess," Eric whispered. He walked towards the door and headed down the hall. Calleigh shut Jayden's light off and joined Eric in their bedroom.

Jayden's cries started to calm down after her parents tucked her protectively in the center of them. She probably never felt any safer than she did now. Her mom on her left and dad on her right. They both kissed Jayden good night and fell asleep.

* * *

_Here's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I need to think about where this is heading. :D _


	38. Chapter 38

**-Chapter 39-**

Right now, the house was pretty quiet. It had been a hectic morning, but of course, Monday mornings in the Delko household were probably the most hectic. Weekend activities usually kept them all in bed a little later than normal. Today, it was different that all the other weeks. Jayden had slept the night with them all weekend. Friday night, Saturday and last night. She was always fine in the day time but as soon as darkness crept over the house, she would lose it and pretty much go into hiding.

That morning, Calleigh was awaken by a late case of morning sickness. She literally made it to the bathroom just in time. From there, it was a chain reaction. Eric got up to make sure she was okay and Jayden awaken in their bed wondering where her parents had gone.

6:45. Calleigh made breakfast for the family. Eric had been called into work for the day and she still had some time off. Not only for Jayden but because of her pregnancy. Eric kissed both of his favorite girls goodbye and headed off to work.

It was later in the day and Calleigh had just finished feeding Jayden lunch. Eric called and they talked a while about everything. Somehow, Eric always got the good days when she wasn't there. Eric told her that Ryan had tripped and fell down the stairs. Also, in an attempt to lighten the mood of the lab from the things that happened, the lab had a gross-out pig out sort of thing. It was mainly how many gross combination of edible things they could eat. Sounds like fun. They ended the conversation five minutes later. Eric's break was over.

Jayden sat on the couch, her eyes were glued to the television. Sesame Street. Jayden loved it. Calleigh was partly sure the reason she loved it was because of Abby Cadabby. She sat down besides Jayden on the couch. Calleigh herself hated Sesame Street, she never liked it as a kid either. She didn't like Mister Roger's Neighborhood either, not unless he was making something but if Jayden loved the shows, so did she. The little Muppet girl on television started dancing and suggested that the kids dance with her.

Jayden scooted off the couch and started jumping around. She turned to Calleigh after a few seconds. "Mommy dance with me."

"Oh I don't want to ruin your fun," Calleigh said breezily.

Jayden continued to jump around, finally she turned to Calleigh and grabbed her hands. "Mommy dance with me."

"Okay." Calleigh squeezed Jayden's hands gently and stood up. There she danced around with Jayden, watching as Jayden laughed. Calleigh couldn't believe herself. She was actually dancing around to Abby Cadabby singing 'Tra la la la la la la la.' She continued dancing with Jayden for the next minute until the song was over.

She sat back on the couch. That really took a lot out of her but nothing beat seeing Jayden's happy face. "Jade, I want to talk to you."

"'kay," Jayden sat down on the couch. She'd come to know that when her parents wanted to talk to her, she should sit down.

Calleigh sat Jayden in her lap. "Are you scared of anything?" She knew it was probably a stupid question but she didn't want to diagnose Jayden's fears.

Jayden nodded her head and lay her head against Calleigh's chest. "The man hurt me in the dark."

It broke Calleigh's heart to hear Jayden say this. She took a deep breath. "Can you tell mommy exactly what happened?"

Jayden was having an even difficult time processing this. She nodded her head. "I fall down. He made me fall. He laughed at me. He was scary and he made me cry." She turned her body so that now she could wrap her arms around Calleigh's neck. Once she did so, Calleigh could feel how scared Jayden was. She was shaking a little.

"Its okay Jade," Calleigh said, rubbing her back. She felt Jayden press her face to hers and after she felt the tears, she wondered if she'd done the right thing by bringing all of this up. "You know. Its okay to be scared especially over something like that." She hugged her tightly. It brought tears to her own eyes knowing that there was no possible way that she could actually handle this. In the back of her mind, She always wondered if they were making the best decisions with letting Jayden sleep in their bed. They wanted her to feel safe but maybe they were heightening her fear that she was unsafe in her room or unsafe in the dark.

Of course she didn't want to brush off Jayden's fears as nothing. It was a scary experience with getting kidnapped at any age. For a moment, Calleigh allowed herself to think back to the time when she was a child and how her mom was to her.

"He's gonna get me." Jayden's small voice brought Calleigh out of her thoughts.

"No one is going to get you," Calleigh said.

Jayden nodded her head, "he is gonna get me. He told me that he was."

Chills ran through her body. She'd kill both of them for what they did to her. They put this brand new fear inside her daughter and there wasn't anything that she could do to take that out. "Jade, do you trust mommy when I tell you no one is going to get you?"

Jayden put her hands to her eyes and started crying. She was just too afraid. She could still see both of them. They really scared her and she didn't know how to tell her mommy that. She didn't know all the words they said to her, she only knew that they weren't nice. She didn't know what that thing was called that the man pressed to her head, she only knew it was cold. Even the chloroform, like she'd ever guess what that was. Jayden only knew that it smelled funny and that she got really sleepy. It was those images that stayed buried in her mind because she didn't know how to tell anyone. It frustrated her and she cried it out.

"Its okay," Calleigh whispered, rubbing Jayden's back. She really hated when Jayden cried.

After about ten minutes, Jayden cries started to calm down. She lifted her head off Calleigh's shoulder and noticed the wet spot that her tears left. "Mommy, you're wet."

"Its okay," Calleigh whispered softly. She hugged Jayden and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How about some ice cream?"

Jayden smiled wide. "Can I have some please?"

Calleigh smiled. "Of course.

...

"Got it smelling good in here," Eric commented, stepping in the kitchen. He inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist, his fingers laced at her stomach. "What are you making?"

Calleigh leaned her head into his chest. "I asked Jayden what she wanted for dinner and she said chicken. So I'm making baked chicken with rice and steamed vegetables." She turned and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "So, where is Jayden now?"

"Little Miss went to her room to get a few of her toys," Calleigh said, moving over to the sink. "She'll be back in one minute."

"Okay," Eric said slowly. He contemplated on whether or not he would steal a few more kissed from her but as Calleigh started talking, he decided against it.

"You and me. We need to talk to Jayden. She's really afraid of this-"

"Daddy!" Jayden said, running towards Eric. She wrapped her arms around his leg. "I missed you, Daddy." She looked up at him but her eyes went to his waist. She instantly stepped back and cried out. "Mommy!" She ran to Calleigh, clinging to her with her life, tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jade," Calleigh said. She was really confused. Calleigh picked Jayden up.

Jayden instantly buried her head in her mother's shoulder. She cried some. "Daddy..." she trailed off as her cries took over.

"It's okay," Calleigh said, looking at Eric. Her eyes examined his body, finally settling on his waist. "_Gun,_" she thought. "Eric..." Calleigh started. "Your weapon. You still have it holstered."

"I'll be back," Eric said, stepping out the kitchen. How could he forget to take it off? Better yet, how did he leave work with it still at his hip? Putting the guns away was something that he and Calleigh both decided to do before they went home. They never wanted to bring a gun around Jayden, yet today, she'd seen it and it scared the life out of her. He felt bad. Eric put the gun away and headed back to the kitchen.

...

After they finished eating, it was time to clean the dishes. Even Jayden helped out. She helped put the dishes away. Right now, they were playing in her room before bedtime.

Watching Jayden put her dolls to bed seemed like the perfect time to talk to Jayden. "Sweetie," Calleigh started. "Pretty soon you'll have to start sleeping in your big girl bed again." She noticed Jayden pout her lips.

"He's going to get me," Jayden said, tears were already in her eyes. She pushed her doll's cradle away and held her head down.

"Princess, no one is going to get you," Eric said, picking Jayden up and sitting her in his lap. He didn't want Jayden to be afraid anymore.

"Lets talk about it," Calleigh said.

"He scare me," Jayden said softly. As much as she could, she tried to explain what happened. "He grab my face and touched me with...a cold... daddy got it." She held her head down.

Calleigh tried to piece together what Jayden had just said. The word 'touch' was sensitive with her. She still didn't know whether or not they touched Jayden sexually. She'd have to ask questions. "Daddy has it?" She had to ask that question. Her mind started thinking the worst.

Jayden nodded. "Daddy has one. I saw it today."

Goosebumps started covering Calleigh's body. This was starting to come together. She just knew Jayden was talking about how they 'touched' her. Her heart was seriously breaking. Calleigh looked at Eric and he had his angry face on. He'll kill them.

"...It was right here." Jayden touched her waist.

Calleigh's eyes relaxed, knowing immediately, she was talking about Eric's gun. "He touched you with a gun?"

Jayden nodded, her eyes tearing up. "On my face and he's gonna come back. He said he was."

Eric looked at Calleigh, thinking about what he would say. "You don't have to be scared anymore Jade," Eric started. "He's gone away and he won't be coming back." Eric could say this with certainty. Hank Kerner was going under for the day care attacks and kidnapping. He had a execution date already set. Stewart Otis was being shipped away. It was his third time. "We love you Jayden and we won't let anything happen to you."

Calleigh smiled at him. She decided to add in. "What if Daddy and I left your lamp on and left your door opened? Daddy and I will stay with you until you start to fall asleep."

"Okay," she whispered quietly. She still wanted to be with her parents but somehow she knew she would be stuck in her bed. She cried because she was defeated.

"Jade its okay. I promise everything will be fine," Calleigh said softly, smoothing her hair.

Jayden started to fall asleep. Her eyes started getting really low and drowsily. Tears had dried on her cheeks and as she closed her eyes, the last of her tears spilled over.

"Good night Jade," Calleigh said, kissing her cheek.

Good night Princess." Eric leaned over and kissed her other cheek.

The left her lamp on and made sure to leave her door open, hoping that Jayden would sleep through the entire night.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!! I really do appreciate that. :D_

_Also, many thanks to emilypfaan for helping and inspiring me on this chapter. That really means alot to me._

_Enjoy this chapter. I will try and have a new one up really soon.  
_


	39. Chapter 39

**-Chapter 39-**

"I think she deserves it," Eric said. "No matter the cost."

"Of course," Calleigh said, smiling.

Right now, they were putting together the final touches to Jayden's third birthday party and they'd just booked a very special surprise for Jayden. A life sized Abby Cadabby would be entertainment for the party. Her party was less than two days away.

Things had started to return back to normal slowly. Jayden wasn't having problems sleeping in her bed as long as her lamp stayed on and the door stayed open. Occasionally, she would get out of her bed and sneak in her parents bed but it was only when there was a storm outside.

"So its set," Eric said. "Abby Cadabby will come. All the table settings are Abby Cadabby themed..."

"Presents are wrapped..." Calleigh added

"I'm picking up the cake tomorrow..." Eric said.

"Food is kid friendly..." Calleigh said.

"Then I think we've covered everything," Eric said. He closed their planner. "So," Eric started as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What's the news about this one?" He rested a hand on Calleigh's stomach.

Calleigh smiled. She was now seven months pregnant and today, she had an appointment to find out exactly what they were having. "Well..." Calleigh couldn't hide her smile. She knew Eric would be so happy. "Its a boy. We're having a boy and he's healthy. He's a big baby though. I'm only seven months and he already weighs six pounds. I really hope he doesn't get too big. I don't know how I would deal and deliver. Jayden was six pounds at birth and I had a little trouble."

"Calleigh, its not going to be that bad," Eric said. "But on another note, I'm happy. A boy? That's great." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well," Calleigh started. "I'm glad the baby is a boy as well." In the back of her mind, she was a little afraid. Delivery was scary itself. When she was younger, her mom told her about this. Of course, Calleigh didn't know how much she could actually believe from her. _"Death walks in the delivery room a few times before you actually delivery, Calleigh." _Her mother told her. _"Anything can go wrong. You could be healthy all through pregnancy but right at delivery time, you could fall gravely ill...Your baby can be born still born...You can hemorrhage in your brain from pushing too hard...You can have an aneurysm...Some things just might never be right, down there, ever again..." _It was frightening for Calleigh. Being told as a teenager that those things could happen as a result of pregnancy, scared her. As she got older, she just figured it was something her mom did to prevent her from having sex. Still, all of those possibilities rested on her mind.

...

"Can you hear me?" Eric said, pressing his lips to Calleigh's bare stomach. "Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe you have this little life inside of you. I was so amazed at seeing Jayden being born."

"Oh, you men get off so easily," Calleigh joked. "We have to carry the baby for nine months all while going through various emotions. Then we go through the labor and delivery. Its like punishment."

Eric laughed. "Well we often are on the receiving end of the emotions. Remember when you were pregnant with Jayden and Horatio told you that you couldn't process the crime scene and you burst into a crying fit? I asked if you were okay and you cussed me out."

"I'm sure I wasn't that bad," Calleigh said, slipping into her nightie. "And I didn't have a crying fit...Maybe, just maybe a few tears slipped out." She climbed in bed.

Eric turned out their bedroom light. "If you say so." He climbed in bed also and wrapped an arm around Calleigh protectively. He always felt like the luckiest man on earth. "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Calleigh said. In the darkness, a smile crept on her lips. She loved when Eric held her close, especially when she was a little down. She practically felt all of her anxiety and tension melt away.

--

"All set," Calleigh said, placing a bow on Jayden's head. She was actually torn between what Jayden would wear for her birthday. Her decision was to dress Jayden in a nice, pink, spring dress now and when it was time for the party, she would dress her in a play outfit.

Jayden looked down at her outfit and smiled. "I look like a princess."

"Yes you do," Calleigh said, smiling. She ran a hand through her own hair and stood up. "Are you ready for your birthday?"

Jayden smiled and nodded. "Today, I'm three!"

Calleigh laughed. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She really couldn't believe that Jayden was three years old. It seemed like just yesterday, Jayden was a tiny baby in her arms. Before they knew it, Jayden would be all grown up.

Eric came in Jayden's room. "Happy birthday princess." He picked her up.

Jayden smiled. "Daddy, I look like a princess."

"I know," Eric said, smiling. "You're very pretty." He looked at Calleigh and almost forgot what he wanted to tell her. She looked gorgeous as well. "You look beautiful as well." He hugged her.

"Thank you," Calleigh said, smoothing out her dress. She was just so pregnant right now but she refused to give in to the typical maternity dress. In her typical Duquesne fashion, she wore a black, sleeve dress that sleeves came to her elbow, it was loose around her stomach and it stopped a few inches above her knees. She promised Eric that she wouldn't wear heels but right now, she couldn't succumb to the flats. "You look nice yourself."

"I know," Eric said smugly, looking at his outfit. He wore black jeans, tennis shoes and a white casual shirt rolled at the sleeves. He laughed when Calleigh nudged him. "I confirmed the reservations," he started. "Eight o'clock breakfast. He looked at Jayden's clock. "Seven-thirteen now, I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready then," Calleigh said. She smiled at Jayden in Eric's arms. "Are you ready Jade?"

Jayden smiled and nodded her head. "Yes mommy."

...

"Hey! Step away from my presents, those are mine, these are all my presents!" Jayden shouted. As much as she could, she covered a few of her presents with her hands, protecting them from two curious party goers. They were around the same age as Jayden.

"Jade?" Calleigh said, coming to see what the shouting was about. She noticed Jayden had her hands covering her presents and two little girls standing next to Jayden looking confused. "Hey," Calleigh said, looking at the two girls. "Chips are in the next room. Do you both want some?" She smiled.

The two little girls smiled and nodded.

"Great," Calleigh said, smiling. "Feel free to have as much as you want." She watched as the two girls ran out the room. Her attention focused on Jayden. "Jade, be nice to your guests."

Jayden pouted. "They were going to take my presents."

"Jade," Calleigh smiled. "They weren't going to do that." She grabbed Jayden's hand. "How about we close this door and go play?"

"Okay," Jayden said.

--

"You two really went all out," Natalia commented, picking up a few stray cups from the floor. The kids were outside as the life size Abby Cadabby entertained them.

"Well, Jayden deserved it." She helped Natalia pick up some cups. "I'm glad you brought your nieces along." She stopped talking as a roar of manly cheers came from the living room. "Sometimes, its hard to distinguish who's the party for. Kid parties are always half for the adults and they're in there just having a blast, eating all of the kids chips."

"I know," Natalia said, agreeing. "I can't believe Horatio is in there with them."

Calleigh laughed. It was hard picturing her boss, in her living room, making just as much noise as the rest of them. Pretty much the entire lab showed up at their house. Right now, Eric, Ryan, Horatio, Frank, even Eric's dad, were in the living room. Eric's sister was outside with the kids, while Alexx and Eric's mom were finishing cleaning up a mess in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're only seven months," Natalia said, glancing at Calleigh's stomach.

"I know. He's so huge," Calleigh said. "He's healthy but huge." She patted her stomach. "I'll be right back. Eric wanted to bring out Jayden's cake and its almost time."

"Okay," Natalia said, she headed into the kitchen to help Alexx and Eric's mom.

--

Everyone gathered around the table, watching as Jayden blew out her three candles. "Yay!" Jayden cheered as if she was a veteran to the birthday parties by now.

Eric smiled. He laughed a little as Jayden stuck a finger in the base of the cake before Calleigh had a chance to cut her a piece. Calleigh placed a piece of cake in Jayden's plate and proceeded to serve the children first and then the adults.

Afterwards, Jayden opened her birthday gifts. She was loaded with toys, books, and Eric and Calleigh bought Jayden her first tricycle. That proved to be somewhat of a bad choice since Horatio bought Jayden a child sized Hummer. As if Jayden would ever want to ride the tricycle now. Well at least she had two forms of transportation.

They said goodbye to the last of the party guests.

"Wanna play," Jayden said, looking up at her parents.

"You want to play with your new toys?" Calleigh asked.

Jayden nodded.

"Okay," Calleigh said. "How about you watch one of these videos now, while Daddy and I finish cleaning up and we'll play with everything later."

"Okay," Jayden said, climbing on the couch.

They couldn't ask for anything better. Calleigh loved it so much when Jayden was well behaved. At the start of her two years, Jayden was a serious handful and didn't always behave appropriately. They survived her terrible two's and it amazed her at how far a year has come.

Eric placed one of Jayden's new videos in the DVD player and they began to clean.

It took about twenty minutes to fully clean the house and they still had time. "Happy birthday Princess," Eric said, sitting on the couch next to Jayden.

She lay her head in her daddy's chest. "Thank you daddy."

* * *

_Here's chapter 39. I hope everyone enjoys it. By the way, next chapter will be the last chapter.  
_


	40. Chapter 40

**-Chapter 40-**

No matter what she tried, Calleigh just couldn't get to sleep. The baby kicked so frequently and constantly that she began to experience nausea. She willed herself to not throw up. She turned around another time and looked at the clock. 2:10am.

"You okay?" Eric asked sleepily.

"Yes," Calleigh said. She began to worry a little though. The constant movement was just making her sicker and she could practically feel the hot liquid in her throat just begging to come out. She looked at Eric again. She told him a long time ago that she wouldn't lie to him. "No...well I'm fine, but I just can't...get comfortable." Throw up was coming whether she liked it or not. She jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. From there, one thing led to another as liquid ran down her leg. "Eric!!" Calleigh yelled. She grabbed onto her stomach. "It's time!!"

Eric's head shot up and he climbed out of bed quickly. "Calleigh what's wrong?" He noticed. "We got to get to the hospital."

Calleigh leaned her body against the wall rocking back and forth slowly. The pain was already starting to kick in. "Can you..." Calleigh began breathlessly. "Can you get Jayden dressed?" Calleigh hated to wake Jayden so early in the morning but this was an emergency.

"Of course," Eric said. He helped Calleigh sit down and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. From there, he went down the hall to Jayden's room to wake her and dress her.

9:00am.

Seven hours of constant, agonizing pained contractions. Her doctor ran her internal, discovering that she was fully dilated. Calleigh was moved down to delivery. All of the contractions had exhausted her.

"Mrs. Delko," the doctor started. "Since you're fully dilated, we're going to have you push soon."

Calleigh nodded and looked at Eric. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. Eric's parents had come to the hospital. They were now entertaining Jayden in the waiting room.

"Okay, you're familiar with the birthing process..." the doctor began explaining. "So, we're going to have you push as hard as you can on the count of three. We'll break for ten, push for ten and alternate until he's born."

Calleigh nodded her head again and closed her eyes. Exhaustion and the effects from the medication, were taking its toll on her body. And as far as the medication was concerned, she was pretty sure that maybe she'd gotten it too soon. She got the epidural during her intense contractions but now a dull aching pain, started to take over and she wanted to give birth before the total effects of the medication wore off.

"I need you to push down as hard as you can at the count of three." Eric grabbed on to Calleigh's hand as the doctor started to count.

Calleigh shifted forward, pushing down as hard as she could. Only pressure and dull, aching pain. He wasn't moving. The first push was always somewhat unsuccessful but it had to start somewhere.

"You can break."

Eric placed a cool towel on Calleigh's forehead. Calleigh. She amazed him. It made him so proud to be at her side, watching as his children were born. It was a miracle and Calleigh was amazing for doing that for him...for them.

"Okay," the doctor warned. "I need you to push forward."

With Calleigh's free hand, she grabbed on to the railing and pushed forward. He started traveling down and that's where it almost killed her. It was right here where the medication seemed to disappear. Calleigh yelled. It was her first time she used her voice in twenty minutes. She screamed, cried out in pain, wailed and screamed some more. This was hell and it was just too intense. "OH GOD!!!!!" Calleigh's head fell back on the pillow. Before she could compose herself, she was being told to shift forward again.

"You're doing great," Eric whispered.

This baby wasn't moving fast enough and Calleigh cursed the doctors. "AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed out. Tears fell from her eyes. For one moment she just didn't want to feel this pain or pressure. "Get it out of me!" Calleigh yelled. "GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!!!!" So much pain. Too much pain.

"You're doing great, mom," the doctor said.

Calleigh's head went back on the pillow and she cried out to God repeatedly. Her baby was so stubborn. She was being told to push again. Calleigh buried her head in her chest and shifted forward. She tried ignoring the pain, gritting her teeth and pushing hard. He traveled down just a little more.

"Please," Calleigh begged.

Eric dabbed her head again. Sweat was all over her face and somewhere along the line, the medication wore off and she was in so much pain. He silently prayed for the baby to come out as well. He didn't want to see Calleigh in any more pain.

"Almost," the doctor said. "I see him coming. Breathe and push again."

Calleigh pushed forward, screaming. She couldn't think straight. The tears and pain and sweat and pain and everything it was just too much and she was just one second from passing out. Calleigh took in a breath and on the doctor's command, she pushed forward again. This baby was just so cruel to her.

"Baby's out," the doctor said.

Calleigh cried as she lay her head back against the pillow. She was tired. "You did great," Eric whispered, rubbing her hand. She closed her eyes again. Never again. No more. This birth confirmed that she would never do this again. She felt like she almost died just now.

"Eight pound, ten ounces," the nurse said, walking towards them with their new baby. "Big baby but very healthy." She handed the baby to Eric and Calleigh's request.

Eric smiled down at his little gift in his arms. He gave the baby a finger to grasp. Eric moved closer to Calleigh. "This is your beautiful mommy."

Calleigh smiled a little. Her eyes glanced at the baby. "I'm your beautiful mommy that you hurt so badly," Calleigh whispered.

Eric handed their baby to Calleigh. He always felt that she should at least held their baby first. After all, she put in all the work.

The baby settled in Calleigh's arms and she smiled a little. "Eric...we did it."

"Calleigh, you're amazing," Eric said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I...I...you just don't know how amazing you are."

Calleigh smiled.

The nurse left the room as the doctor was finishing up with Calleigh.

They already knew the next process. It would be to pick a name. "What do you think for a name?" Eric said.

Calleigh looked at him. They never really thought of a baby name for their little boy. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I named Jayden," Eric said. "You can name him and I'll give him my middle name."

"Okay," Calleigh said, thinking. After a few minutes she started talking again. "What do you think about Landon?"

Eric thought for a moment. Then a smile crept across his face. "Okay. Landon Jacob Delko. Sounds nice."

"Eric, before we make it official, do you really like it?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes I do," Eric said. "Look at him. He looks like his name is Landon and he's going to be a football player."

Calleigh laughed a little. "Okay then. Landon Jacob Delko it is."

...

"Mommy," Jayden said, running in the room. Calleigh had been moved down to a regular hospital room. Eric was sitting on the bed and Calleigh had baby Landon in her arms, feeding him a bottle. He had been in this world for an hour now.

Eric picked Jayden up and sat her on his lap.

"Mommy are you okay?" Jayden asked. "Are you hurt?"

Calleigh smiled. Jayden looked so serious. "Jade, remember when we talked to you about the new baby? Well, your brother is here and mommy just gave birth to him."

Jayden's mouth opened wide in shock. "The baby came out of there?" Jayden leaned forward and poked Calleigh's stomach. "How did the baby come out?"

Calleigh smiled. "Jade, we talked about that before, remember?"

Jayden shook her head no. "He popped out from magic?" She didn't understand the concepts of birth and wasn't really all that interested in finding it all out. She shifted her position and turned around and looked at Eric. Jayden smiled at him. Then she turned back to Calleigh. "Mommy, I colored for you. Granny has it."

"Okay," Calleigh said, smiling. "Let me see it." She watched as Jayden climbed out of Eric's lap and went to her grandmother. Calleigh burped Landon.

Jayden grabbed the picture and looked at Calleigh. Her mom's attention was so focused on the baby. "Granny," Jayden said loudly. Once she got their attention, she started talking again. "Granny helped me." She looked at Eric. "Daddy, I made one for you too."

"That's very pretty," Calleigh said. "I'm going to hang it up in my room now and when I get home, I'm going to frame it."

Eric picked Jayden up again.

Eric's mother also began talking pictures. Calleigh protested, but she took the pictures anyway. Pictures after birth were never flattering.

--

A few hours went by and Alexx, Horatio, Natalia and Ryan all stopped by. They held the new baby and congratulated them.

Jayden wasn't liking all of the attention they were giving the new baby and she crawled on the little couch in the room and fell asleep.

They were now once alone again.

"Eric..." Calleigh started. "I love you. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being there for me...Not just today, but for the last...no...for the past ten or eleven years. For the past three and a half years, we've been married and it has been so awesome. Those are the best years of my life. Being here with you and our family...I just want to say I love you."

"Cal." It had been a while since he called her 'Cal.' Eric stood up and placed a light kiss on Calleigh's lips. "I love you so much." He stared in her eyes deeply. "It never feels like its been years. Everyday..." He grabbed her hands and moved in closer. "...I fall more in love with you. You mean the world to me. You are my world. Calleigh, words can never express how much I love you."

Calleigh had tears in her eyes. She whispered "I love you" again and put little Landon in the cradle beside the bed. She looked over at Jayden. "She looks so cute and peaceful." Then a smile appeared on her lips as if this just dawned on her. "We're sitting in this room with our children."

Eric smiled, looking at Jayden. "She does." He looked from Jayden to Landon and smiled. His gazed landed on Calleigh again. "You're amazing. You're amazing for all of this. What more can I ask for?"

Calleigh blushed deeply. "Eric, we did this together."

Eric laughed and raised his eyebrow playfully.

Calleigh caught on to what he was getting at and nudged him in the side.

Eric laughed again. "Seriously, you made me the proudest daddy, I'm just so...so...I'm just at a lost for words. I'm just so overwhelmed inside." He just smiled. "Calleigh, I just can't form the words but you, Jayden and Landon, all of you are my world and I just don't know how...this is what I always wanted. Some people die without ever getting a portion of what they ever want but me...I got a lot more."

Calleigh smiled. "You know, you gave this to me. I never had much of a family but even before you and I started a relationship, you were already my family." She smiled and nodded her head. "You gave this to me. You gave me the opportunity to be a wife, a mother and a best friend. And to do it right." Calleigh had tears in her eyes and wiped them away. "I love you so much."

Eric shifted forward and kissed Calleigh's cheek. "I love you, Calleigh."

Jayden woke up amidst all of the love and called out for her daddy. Eric picked Jayden up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Princess."

Jayden smiled. "I love you, daddy."

Eric sat on the bed again as Jayden climbed out of his lap an onto Calleigh. Well, she lay beside Calleigh and rested her head on Calleigh's chest.

Calleigh wrapped her arm around Jayden and squeezed her gently in a hug. "I love you, Jade."

Jayden smiled again. "I love you mommy." She looked at Eric. "I love you daddy." She shifted forward and kissed Eric on the cheek and turned to give Calleigh a kiss.

Eric and Calleigh smiled at each other. Right then, they knew that their entire life was complete.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I wanted to post this one up quickly. I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to have this up before Monday. So this is the final chapter. I'm working on something for a new story. I hope everyone enjoys that just as much as you enjoyed this one. Gosh, I've been through so many emotions while writing this story. _

_Again, thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed. That mean so much to me. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
_


End file.
